Em nome do desejo
by kacardoso
Summary: O bilionário russo Sergei Antonovich era conhecido por ter sempre atrizes e modelos estonteantes ao seu redor. Mas nenhuma delas parecia ser uma noiva adequada. Desse modo, como ele poderia realizar o grande desejo de sua avó e lhe dar um bisneto? Havia somente uma alternativa: encarar o desafio como um negócio. Sem emoção, com um contrato que possibilitaria a Sergei o acordo perfe


**EM NOME DO DESEJO**

_**Ruthless Magnate, Conveniente Wife**_

_**Lynne Graham**_

_**Noivas Grávidas 2/3**_

_O bilionário russo Sergei Antonovich era conhecido por ter sempre atrizes e modelos estonteantes ao seu redor. Mas nenhuma delas parecia ser uma noiva adequada. Desse modo, como ele poderia realizar o grande desejo de sua avó e lhe dar um bisneto? Havia somente uma alternativa: encarar o desafio como um negócio. Sem emoção, com um contrato que possibilitaria a Sergei o acordo perfeito: uma mulher para casar, para lhe dar um filho... e ser esquecida para sempre!_

**Digitalização: Silvia**

**Revis**_**ã**_**o: Loretta**

**Querida leitora,**

Quando Alissa Bartlett recebe uma visita de sua irmã gêmea, Alexa, mal pode imaginar no que está prestes a se envolver. Afinal, Alexa usou seu nome para conseguir um trabalho com um magnata russo, e já gastou seu adiantamento! No entanto, o serviço ainda precisa ser prestado: uma esposa por pouco tempo, com divórcio e um excelente acordo garantidos. A situação financeira desesperadora de Alissa a força a aceitar, mas Sergei Antonovich não é nada do que ela poderia imaginar. Sim, ele é poderoso, arrogante e autoritário, mas é também o homem mais irresistível que já conheceu...

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

**Tradução: Wilma Fernandes Mathias**

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V./S.à.r.l.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

**Título original: RUTHLESS MAGNATE, CONVENIENT WIFE**

Copyright © 2009 by Lynne Graham

Originalmente publicado em 2009 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva - Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Tel.: (55 XX 21) 2220-3654 / 2524-8037

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

TeL:(55 XX 11)2148-3500

.

Distribuição exclusiva para bancas de jornais e revistas de todo o Brasil:

Fernando Chinaglia Distribuidora S/A

Rua Teodoro da Silva, 907

Grajaú, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20563-900

Para solicitar edições antigas, entre em contato com o DISK BANCAS: (55 XX 11)2195-3186/2195-3185 /2195-3182.

Editora HR Ltda. Rua Argentina, 171, 4º andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380

Correspondência para: Caixa Postal 8516

Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20220-971

Aos cuidados de Virginia Rivera

.br

_**Capítulo Um**_

Sergei Antonovich, magnata do petróleo, viajava no banco traseiro do luxuoso veículo e observava a paisagem através dos vidros escuros das janelas do carro. Dois outros veículos faziam a escolta de proteção. Um deles abria caminho e o outro os seguiam, Era algo incomum de ser visto numa estrada secundária que levava em direção de um canto remoto da Rússia, como era a vila de Tsokhrai. Contudo, para os moradores da região, a pequena caravana não oferecia nenhuma surpresa. A avó de Sergei era uma senhora muito conhecida na vila e todos sabiam que o neto fazia questão de visitá-la por ocasião da Páscoa.

Sergei distraía a atenção enquanto observava a estrada que ele mesmo se encarregara de mandar asfaltar a fim de facilitar o transporte de matérias-primas para a fábrica que instalara para promover empregos na região. Ele ainda se lembrava dos invernos rigorosos que enfrentara na época em que vivera ali. A estrada de terra se transformava em lodaçal quando a neve derretia, e o trânsito ficava impossível a qualquer coisa que fosse diferente de uma simples carroça. Nessas ocasiões, a vila ficava praticamente isolada do resto do mundo por semanas a fio.

Algumas vezes, ele mesmo achava difícil acreditar que despendera vários anos da adolescência em Tsokhrai, onde tivera experiências amargas e frustrantes. Aos 13 anos de idade já fazia parte de uma gang local e, muitas vezes, infringira a lei e a ordem para poder sobreviver

Apesar de sua avó Yelena ser uma mulher pobre e analfabeta, Sergei sabia que tudo o que conseguira na vida ele devia aos esforços inesgotáveis dela no sentido de transformá-lo em um homem de bem.

O comboio parou na frente de uma casa humilde e antiga, construída em madeira e escondida atrás de uma cerca viva de mato crescido.

Dois robustos guarda-costas saíram na frente para vasculhar a área. Depois, acenaram com um gesto positivo em direção do carro onde Sergei viajava.

A visão magnífica do homem elegantemente trajado num terno de tecido de seda pura misturada com pelo de cabra angorá e cuidadosamente estilizado, destacando os ombros largos e poderosos, finalmente surgiu na calçada.

Rozalina, sua ex-mulher, costumava apelidar aquela visita anual como "peregrinação para aliviar a culpa", e sempre se recusava a acompanhá-lo. Porém, a presença do neto naquelas ocasiões era uma recompensa gratificante para a avó, que nunca permitira que ele lhe comprasse uma casa nova.

Sergei esboçou um sorriso comovido com aquela lembrança. Yelena era a única mulher no mundo que ele sabia não ter interesse em cada rublo que ele possuísse.

Há muito tempo que ele considerava o interesse financeiro e a extrema necessidade de se agarrar a alguém influente como uma fraqueza própria da personalidade feminina.

No instante em que ele se aproximou da entrada da modesta moradia, alguns vizinhos se afastaram para lhe dar passagem e o reverenciaram em silêncio.

Assim que Yelena o avistou, apressou-se em receber o neto, chamando-o pelo diminutivo do seu nome, o que costumava fazer para demonstrar o imenso carinho que nutria por Sergei.

— Entre, Seryozh — a mulher miúda, que já beirava os 70 anos de idade, mas exibia vivacidade nos olhos claros e comportamento prático o convidou. — Já que sempre está sozinho, eu mesma vou preparar o seu prato — ela lamentou e o conduziu até a mesa, farta o suficiente para alimentar os convidados que haviam praticado o jejum conforme a tradição da comemoração da Páscoa.

Sergei franziu o cenho.

— Bem, eu não estou...

— Acha que eu não sei? — a avó replicou começando a lotar um prato reforçado para o neto.

O padre ortodoxo de barbas longas que estava sentado à mesa, ornamentada com flores e ovos decorados, deu um sorriso encorajador para o homem que financiara a reconstrução da torre da igreja que estava em ruínas.

— Coma, meu jovem!

Sergei havia dispensado o café da manhã para aproveitar o gastronômico almoço de Páscoa que a avó sempre oferecia. Acomodou-se junto à mesa e saboreou com apetite voraz as iguarias típicas da ocasião. Principalmente o pão caseiro e o bolo especial com frutas secas.

Durante o tempo todo, Sergei agiu de maneira paciente com os convidados da avó, ouvindo os inúmeros pedidos de conselhos, apoio e dinheiro. Afinal, ele era reconhecido como a principal fonte filantrópica da pequena vila.

Yelena permanecia ao lado dele e tentava conter o entusiasmo pelo orgulho que o neto lhe proporcionava. E ela sabia muito bem que ele era o centro da atenção de cada jovem que se encontrava na sala. E não era de se admirar Sergei tinha feições extremamente bonitas, bem como a altura e porte físico dignos de um atleta. E ele estava tão acostumado a atrair a atenção feminina que já nem dava importância. Yelena recordou por um instante o quanto as meninas o perseguiam quando ele era apenas um adolescente. E, desde aquela época, nada mudara. Ele ainda mantinha o mesmo e extraordinário carisma.

Sergei procurava disfarçar o desconforto que os olhares femininos insistentes lhe provocavam. Até quando Yelena insistiria na manobra de convidar um número surpreendente de moças atraentes com o propósito de despertar-lhe o interesse?

Derivando a atenção para a avó, ele notou que ela parecia mais cansada e envelhecida a cada nova visita que ele lhe fazia. Sabia que ela ficava desapontada com o fato de vê-lo desacompanhado, e isso o incomodava. Porém, as mulheres capazes de satisfazer-lhe a insaciável libido e que freqüentavam as várias casas que ele mantinha ao redor do mundo não eram do tipo que ele escolheria para apresentar a uma senhora extremamente religiosa, como era o caso de Yelena.

Ele reconhecia o desespero no semblante de sua avó ao vê-lo casado e com filhos. E devia isso a ela. Após todos aqueles anos, enquanto Sergei se transformara em um magnata bem-sucedido, graças ao apoio e educação que a avó lhe proporcionara, Yelena prosseguira na mesma vida difícil que sempre levara. O marido se entregara à bebida e muitas vezes a espancava; o filho se tornara um ladrão de carros; a nora também se transformara em outra alcoólatra. E, embora o neto fosse o único parente vivo que lhe restasse, ela não se importava nem um pouco pelo fato de ele ser um homem rico e influente.

— Não se preocupe com Yelena — opinou o padre, notando com sagacidade a névoa de tristeza nos olhos de Sergei, enquanto ele estudava a avó. — Basta conseguir uma esposa e providenciar um bisneto, que ela ficará feliz.

— Como se isso fosse fácil! — Sergei exclamou com um suspiro desanimado,

— Com a mulher certa, garanto que não será nenhum sacrifico. — O sacerdote assegurou e exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso e bem-humorado de quem era pai de seis crianças saudáveis.

O grande problema era que Sergei havia desenvolvido uma verdadeira aversão pela idéia de se casar novamente. Rozalina representara o maior erro que ele cometera na vida. E, mesmo depois de ter decorrido uma década do divórcio, ele não era capaz de esquecer o filho que ela abortara, apenas pela vaidade excessiva em não querer perder as linhas perfeitas do corpo.

Sergei nunca contara esse fato para Yelena, pois sabia que isso lhe partiria o coração e lhe destruiria os sonhos. E agora, notando-lhe o rosto com rugas cada vez mais profundas, ele se perguntava em silêncio se estaria próximo o dia em que a avó não estaria ali para reclamar do barulho do seu helicóptero pousando e espantando a criação de porcos e galinhas que ela mantinha no quintal.

O súbito pensamento golpeou-lhe a consciência e o fez estremecer. Quem fizera mais por ele e tivera sido tão pouco recompensada? Se havia uma mulher no mundo que merecesse abrigar no colo um bebê tão ansiado, essa mulher seria Yelena Antonova.

Sergei precisou se superar para conseguir disfarçar a verdade sobre sua decisão de não se casar outra vez, quando, logo em seguida, a avó lhe perguntou, com astúcia no olhar, se ele nunca mais se encontrara com Rozalina.

Como faria para explicar que se tornara um solitário e considerava os relacionamentos pessoais apenas como um prazer de curta duração? E que atuava da mesma maneira como fazia nos negócios? Adorava tirar o proveito máximo de uma competição e derrotar os adversários através de sua extrema habilidade mental e perspicácia. E, no final, obter a satisfação de multiplicar seus lucros com golpes certeiros no mercado financeiro.

Se, pelo menos, o casamento pudesse ser comparado ao mundo dos negócios, com regras bem definidas, e não deixassem espaço para erros e enganos...

No instante em que a mente devaneava por aqueles caminhos, Sergei teve uma idéia inusitada: Por que não? Por que ele não poderia escolher uma esposa que lhe desse um filho se utilizando das mesmas regras com que se conduzia nos negócios? Afinal, a tentativa da maneira tradicional acabara em catástrofe.

— Mas existe alguém especial na sua vida? — insistiu a avó, em tom sussurrante, sentindo-se embaraçada por estar se intrometendo na vida particular do neto.

— Talvez... — Ele apenas murmurou, animado com a possibilidade de desenvolver um plano que satisfizesse a questão de proporcionar um bisneto para Yelena.

No caminho de volta ao heliporto, na privacidade do interior seguro do carro, Sergei começou a elaborar as primeiras regras do que tinha em mente para que seu plano desse certo, e iniciou as primeiras anotações no laptop.

Ele pretendia aplicar a experiência profissional em assuntos relativos ao matrimônio. Faria uma lista de requisitos e encarregaria seus advogados de analisar a questão legal e utilizar os serviços de médicos e psicólogos para descartar as candidatas que não fossem satisfatórias ao perfil exigido. E, é claro, o casamento deveria permanecer apenas por um período relativamente curto e garantir-lhe a custódia do filho que sobreviria.

Por um momento, ele se deparou com uma incoerência gritante em suas próprias exigências: não queria uma esposa que fosse do tipo que fizesse qualquer coisa por dinheiro e, ao mesmo tempo, desejava uma mulher disposta a abrir mão do próprio filho no momento em que ele já estivesse cansado do teatro da família perfeita para agradar Yelena.

Contudo, em algum lugar do planeta, o matrimônio perfeito que acabara de idealizar teria que se concretizar. Ele fora bem específico quanto a nem mesmo precisar conhecer a mulher antes do casamento.

Quando Alissa avistou a irmã, Alexa, saindo de um carro esportivo na cor vermelha e totalmente desconhecido, sentiu um misto de alívio e irritação.

Imediatamente tomou o rumo da escadaria que conduzia ao andar térreo e praticamente pulou os degraus, graças à agilidade proporcionada pelo corpo esbelto. Alguns fios dos cabelos loiros com reflexos prateados despencaram sobre os olhos claros e de tom azul-esverdeado semelhante a uma pedra preciosa como a água-marinha.

— Onde esteve durante todas essas semanas? Por que não me ligou? Eu estava desesperada! E de quem é esse carro? — Ela despejou assim que abriu a porta de entrada da sala.

As palavras simplesmente jorravam da boca de Alissa sem que ela conseguisse refreá-las.

Com um brilho divertido no olhar, Alexa adiantou um passo e abraçou a irmã gêmea.

— Oi! Também estou feliz em vê-la — espicaçou.

— Desculpe-me, é que eu estava tão preocupada que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido... Tentei ligar várias vezes. O que aconteceu com o seu celular?

— Quebrou e eu precisei comprar outro com um novo número. — Alexa explicou franzindo o nariz para provocar a irmã. — Quer saber a verdade? Quando as coisas ficaram complicadas demais, eu preferi esperar até ter algo de mais concreto para lhe falar. Então, quando finalmente isso aconteceu, achei melhor vir até aqui e lhe contar pessoalmente.

Alissa apenas encarou a irmã sem entender nada e, ao mesmo tempo, sem esperanças de que entenderia. Os fatos sempre se repetiam da mesma maneira. Embora elas fossem gêmeas idênticas, desde muito pequenas ficara evidenciada a discrepância de personalidades. Alexa sempre fora determinada, ambiciosa e pronta para lutar pelo que desejava a qualquer custo. E, por isso, a facilidade em fazer inimigos era imensa. Já Alissa era do tipo comportada, calma e atenciosa. E também possuía um grande senso de responsabilidade.

Aos 23 anos, ao contrário de quando eram crianças, nem mesmo na maneira de como se vestiam e se produziam pareciam gêmeas. Alexa mantinha os cabelos lisos e loiros sempre bem modelados e o corte em camadas até a altura dos ombros, enquanto os de Alissa eram bem mais longos e constantemente presos no estilo tradicional de rabo-de-cavalo.

Também era completamente oposta a maneira como se vestiam e se comportavam. Alexa usava roupas de grife provocativas e sentia-se recompensada quando os homens a olhavam com cobiça. Alissa gostava de modelos conservadores e enrubescia a cada vez que era alvo da atenção masculina.

Depois de entrar na sala, Alexa retirou o casaco e o empilhou junto com a bolsa e acessórios na poltrona mais próxima. Caminhou na direção da cozinha, enquanto perguntava em voz alta:

— Onde está a mamãe?

— Na loja. Eu vim mais cedo para terminar a contabilidade. — Alissa esclareceu ao mesmo tempo em que colocava um pouco de água na chaleira para providenciar um chá. — Imagino que você conseguiu um emprego em Londres, não é?

— Claro que consegui! E fui considerada a melhor vendedora de carros de luxo da concessionária. Recebi comissões fantásticas! — Alexa exclamou com um sorriso satisfeito e se recostou no balcão da pia. — E como está nossa mãe?

— Considerando as circunstâncias, diria que está bem. Ao menos, não ouço mais seus soluços durante a noite.

— Acha que ela está superando o trauma?

Alissa deu um suspiro.

— Não acredito que ela consiga fazer isso tão rapidamente. Não enquanto nosso pai desfilar garboso pelas redondezas enquanto ela ainda enfrenta o tamanho das dívidas. Fora o fato de ter que precisar vender a própria casa por uma ninharia.

Alexa exibiu um sorriso triunfante antes de revelar a novidade que tinha para contar.

— Prepare-se para uma grande surpresa... Eu consegui um acordo financeiro para resgatar a hipoteca da casa e liquidar o restante das prestações do financiamento. Também deixei com o advogado dinheiro suficiente para ele pagar para o bastardo do nosso pai a metade dos bens que está reclamando por conta do divórcio e convencê-lo a permanecer fora das vistas de nossa mãe.

— Não fale assim do nosso pai, embora eu saiba que ele mereça.

— Ora, não vamos ser hipócritas! Mamãe perdeu o filho e eu o meu namorado naquele acidente pavoroso. E ela ainda teve forças para cuidar do papai durante o tempo em que ele sofreu com o câncer. E qual foi a recompensa dela? Ser abandonada por causa de uma cabeleireira com a metade da idade dele?

Alissa considerou a situação por um momento e franziu o cenho. Ainda que a irmã fosse uma excelente vendedora de carros luxuosos, não seria possível que, em apenas três meses, tivesse condições financeiras de arcar com toda aquela despesa.

— Onde conseguiu tanto dinheiro, Alexa? Não acha que eu vou acreditar em comissões astronômicas, acha?

— Bem... Na verdade, eu consegui um novo trabalho que incluiu um pagamento adiantado em dinheiro. Pelo menos o suficiente para saldar as dívidas e manter nosso pai afastado.

— Como também para comprar um carro novo e renovar seu guarda-roupa...

Alexa recolheu o sorriso dos lábios no momento em que se defrontou com o olhar de desaprovação que a irmã sustentava.

— Ah, você já notou a etiqueta no meu casaco novo?

— Não foi preciso. Basta olhar para ele. E que tipo de trabalho é capaz de render tanto dinheiro?

— Será que não ouviu uma só palavra do que eu lhe disse? O que importa é o fato de eu ter conseguido o dinheiro para livrar nossa mãe de perder a casa, livrar-se das dívidas e recuperar a autoestima.

— O problema é que eu não acredito em milagres. No mundo de hoje é preciso ter competência e trabalhar duro para se conseguir um mínimo de resultados financeiros — argumentou Alissa, sabendo que a irmã nunca tivera inclinação para enfrentar sacrifícios daquela natureza.

— Confesso que é um pouco complicado para lhe explicar. Para começar, eu precisei usar sua identidade para conseguir o meu propósito.

— Usou a minha identidade? Como?

— Você é a que possui grau universitário e eu precisava disso para poder concorrer ao cargo. E... Também usei o seu nome. Não poderia correr o risco de eles descobrirem a fraude no instante em que fossem comprovar as informações, descobrindo que não cursei nenhuma faculdade.

Alissa já estava chocada com a atitude inconseqüente da irmã em relação ao dinheiro que ganhara, mas a descoberta daquela mentira passava dos limites da compreensão.

— De qualquer forma — prosseguiu Alexa — eu achei que valeria a pena tentar. Só não imaginava que iria conhecer alguém e...

— Você está namorando? — Alissa perguntou, surpresa e animada ao mesmo tempo. Depois de Alexa ter perdido Peter no mesmo acidente que tirara a vida do irmão delas, ela ficara tão amargurada que jurara nunca mais se apaixonar por outro homem. E ela podia entender muito bem a extensão da dor da irmã. Como vizinho e amigo, Peter fazia parte da vida deles e era considerado como um membro da família.

— Será que estava tão ocupada criticando o meu casaco que nem notou isso? — Alexa perguntou e exibiu a mão que ostentava um valioso anel de compromisso.

— E já está noiva?

E grávida — confidenciou.

— Grávida? E nem mesmo ligou para contar?

— Eu avisei que quando as coisas se complicaram eu preferi esperar a ocasião certa para vir até aqui e lhe dizer pessoalmente o que estava acontecendo. Eu estava correndo atrás daquele trabalho e não queria contar a Harry sobre isso... Esse é o nome do meu noivo. Ele é fazendeiro e cuida de todo o patrimônio da família. Todos estão preocupados com o meu bem-estar e o do bebê e nem um pouco incomodados por eu não pertencer a uma classe social semelhante ao da família. Porém, tenho certeza de que ninguém aceitaria o fato de eu ter me candidatado para aquela proposta antes de conhecer Harry... Ou ter aceitado o dinheiro oferecido como adiantamento, embora por motivos relevantes.

— Mas, afinal, do que se trata esse emprego?

Alexa escolheu um lugar na mesa da cozinha e se acomodou para provar o chá, antes de responder.

— Eu nunca pensei que faria isso. Eu estava estudando o formulário apenas por curiosidade. E não se trata de um emprego ou trabalho propriamente dito.

Alissa sentiu o coração dar um salto no peito.

— É algo imoral?

— Antes de me julgar, raciocine sobre o bem que aquele dinheiro fará por nossa mãe. E tudo o que eu precisei fazer para conseguir o dinheiro foi concordar em me casar com um magnata russo e agir como esposa dele.

Mas por que um homem desses precisaria pagar para conseguir uma esposa?

— Parece que ele pretende que o casamento seja feito em bases negociáveis. Inclusive com adiantamento em dinheiro, contrato assinado e concordância com o divórcio depois de um curto espaço de tempo. E a exigência dele é que seja uma jovem inglesa, culta, atraente e saudável.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi direito. Você planejava se casar com esse homem apenas pelo dinheiro?

— Por Deus, Alissa! Eu só pretendia fazer isso pelo bem de nossa mãe!

Alissa se manteve em silêncio por algum tempo a fim de analisar os argumentos da irmã. O fato de ela mesma ter se demitido do excelente emprego que mantinha em uma biblioteca de Londres e voltar para casa também fora por causa da mãe. As duas jovens adoravam a mulher que estava passando por um momento de depressão profunda e nem de longe lembrava a pessoa alegre e cheia de vida que costumava ser. A perda do filho, a doença do marido e o posterior abandono, após 30 anos de casamento, foram demais para a pobre mulher. E, para piorar, com o divórcio ela ainda seria forçada a vender a casa e a loja que mantinham na vila para dividir o dinheiro e pagarem as dividas assumidas pelo financiamento e garantidas por hipoteca. E tudo para satisfazer a luxúria de um homem que a trocara por uma mulher bem mais jovem.

Alissa ficara tão decepcionada com o comportamento do pai, que ela julgava ser tão bom e honesto, que uma insegurança sem precedentes se formou na mente dela. E ficou temerosa pelo que aquele magnata russo pudesse pretender de uma esposa por tempo limitado.

— Devolva o dinheiro, Alexa. Não pode se casar com um estranho por causa da riqueza dele.

— Bem... Eu não poderia fazer isso, mesmo que quisesse. Estou grávida de Harry e ele quer que nos casemos dentro de duas semanas. Será você quem deverá ir adiante e casar-se com o russo em meu lugar. Ou serei forçada a considerar o aborto como uma única opção.

Abalada com a inesperada afronta, Alissa afastou a cadeira ruidosamente e se ergueu furiosa:

— Está tentando me chantagear? Ou eu me caso com um magnata excêntrico ou você faz um aborto?

— Não é isso, Allie. Mas o que quer que eu faça? Eu já assinei o contrato e aceitei o dinheiro. Não há como devolver

— Gastou todo o dinheiro?

— A maior parte para socorrer nossa mãe. E o restante para satisfazer minhas vaidades. Afinal, eu pretendia cumprir a minha parte no acordo. E não precisa me olhar com toda essa crítica! Era eu quem estava pretendendo me sacrificar para salvar nossa mãe, enquanto você fica aqui sentada o tempo inteiro apenas verificando os extratos bancários. Sabe de uma coisa? Só muito dinheiro será capaz de solucionar os problemas por aqui!

Quanto mais Alexa alterava o tom de voz, mais Alissa empalidecia. No final, decidiu sentar-se outra vez e discutir o assunto com mais calma:

— Você está certa, Alexa — finalmente Alissa admitiu. Tem a coragem suficiente para fazer algo que eu não seria capaz, e não tenho o direito de condená-la por isso. E tem razão quando diz que só muito dinheiro será a solução de nossos problemas.

Alexa estendeu as mãos e segurou firme nas de Alissa, como se estivesse procurando pelo apoio dela.

— Não acha que eu mereço ser feliz?

— Eu nunca duvidei disso — afirmou Alissa.

— Depois da morte de Peter eu achava que minha vida amorosa estivesse terminada para sempre. Mas, quando conheci Harry, as coisas se modificaram. Eu realmente o amo e desejo me casar com ele e ter nosso filho.

Alissa ficou comovida com o discurso emotivo da irmã e, gentilmente, afagou-lhe as mãos em gesto de compreensão. — Estou certa de que será feliz com ele.

— Acontece que, se Harry descobrir o que eu fiz, será o fim para nós dois — declarou com amargura na voz. — Ele nunca me perdoará por ter sido tão mercenária. Harry é um homem de princípios rígidos.

De repente, Alissa teve a mesma sensação de proteção que costumava sentir quando ambas eram crianças. Alexa sempre se envolvia em confusões e depois lhe pedia socorro. E, muitas vezes, Alissa assumia a culpa pelas travessuras da irmã, quando, na realidade, ela mesma sempre agira de modo comportado. No entanto, Alissa tinha uma personalidade mais forte para enfrentar os problemas quando eles saíam de controle. Embora Alexa fosse mais ousada, também era a mais frágil para enfrentar as conseqüências de suas próprias atitudes.

— E se apenas não disser nada para Harry? Como ele descobrirá?

— Se o acordo não for honrado ou o dinheiro devolvido, acha possível que um homem como Sergei Antonovich seja complacente o suficiente para permitir que alguém desapareça com o dinheiro dele e, ainda por cima, o faça de bobo?

— Sergei Antonovich, o bilionário russo? É ele quem pretende contratar uma esposa? Por Deus! O homem tem modelos e atrizes se ajoelhando aos seus pés para conseguir uma oportunidade de desfilar ao lado dele! Por que pagaria para que uma desconhecida o desposasse?

— Porque ele foi casado há muito tempo atrás e o casamento não deu certo. Agora, ele pretende fazer um casamento por conveniência com regras bem definidas, como se fosse um acordo de negócios. Isso é tudo o que o advogado revelou. Apenas um contrato de trabalho. Um pouco diferente dos demais, mas, ainda assim, um contrato de trabalho.

— Um contrato de trabalho... — Alissa repetiu, exibindo nos olhos expressivos a franca desaprovação.

— Se você se casar com Antonovich, eu estarei livre para me casar com Harry e poderemos ficar com o dinheiro que foi dado como adiantamento. Nossa mãe ficará bem e tudo voltará ao normal. O russo nunca me viu e, por isso, nunca saberá que você não é a mulher que foi selecionada para se casar com ele.

— Isso é loucura! Não farei isso! — recusou-se Alissa, tentando resistir à pressão que a irmã lhe impunha.

— Acontece que eu preenchi o formulário com o seu nome e o seu número de identidade. E, se o contrato não for cumprido, será você que os advogados irão processar.

— Eu me defenderei. Afinal, não assinei nenhum contrato!

— Infelizmente será difícil provar que não foi você quem assinou o contrato. A falsificação ficou perfeita — Alexa desabafou com um suspiro. — Sinto muito, mas ambas estamos envolvidas nisso até o pescoço. Não temos como devolver o dinheiro e, no momento, seria impossível conseguir um empréstimo para salvar a casa e saldar as dívidas feitas para a compra da loja. E, a não ser que acertemos na loteria, não existe outra maneira de resolver a situação.

Alissa se manteve em silêncio por algum tempo e, após um longo suspiro, ergueu-se da mesa e avisou:

— Está chovendo. Prometi buscar a mamãe se isso acontecesse.

Alissa se acomodou atrás do volante do velho Hatchback que pertencia a sua mãe e seguiu em direção da loja. No instante em estacionava o carro em frente ao estabelecimento comercial, avistou uma moça morena que acabava de sair da loja e abrir uma sombrinha de cor amarela para se abrigar da chuva. O corpo curvilíneo e a saia curta chamavam a atenção de quem passava por perto. Assim que a reconheceu, Alissa sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Tratava-se da namorada de seu pai, Maggie Lines. Logo que a viu se afastar, Alissa saltou do carro e se encaminhou para a porta da loja, que já estava trancada. Bateu repetidas vezes até que a mulher de meia-idade baixa e loira surgiu para recebê-la.

— O que aquela mulher estava fazendo aqui? — berrou Alissa, contrariada por observar os olhos marejados da mãe e um tremor incontrolável nas mãos.

— Ela disse que precisava falar comigo.

Alissa ficou estupefata com o comportamento dócil da mãe. Achava inadmissível que o pai tivesse a audácia de permitir que a amante perturbasse a mulher que fora sua companheira por mais de 30 anos.

— Você não deveria recebê-la. Ela é problema dele, e não seu. E Maggie não devia meter o nariz em problemas alheios! E, afinal, o que ela queria?

— Dinheiro. O dinheiro que é devido ao seu pai. E, embora eu não goste de ouvir, o que ela me disse está certo. De acordo com a lei, sou obrigada a dividir o que restar depois de pagarmos as dívidas. Mas, o que posso fazer se ainda não apareceu ninguém interessado em comprar a casa?

— Só o que eu sei é que ela não deveria vir aqui e nem você deveria falar com ela.

— Ela é uma moça determinada, Alissa. Porém, eu não tenho medo de falar com ela e você não deveria se envolver nisso. Se o seu pai decidiu fazer uma nova vida com ela, é problema dele. Essas coisas acontecem. Por isso, acho que seria prudente não ser tão rigorosa com seu pai.

Alissa tomou as mãos da mãe entre as dela e assegurou:

— É que eu a amo tanto que sinto meu coração se despedaçar ao vê-la sofrer dessa maneira.

Jenny Bartlett forçou um sorriso para acalmar a filha e avisou:

— Em algum momento, eu acabarei por superar tudo isso. Acontece que é ainda muito recente e eu ainda amo o seu pai — confessou embaraçada. — E essa é a pior parte. Não consigo mudar meus sentimentos tão de repente.

Alissa olhou, comovida, para a mãe e revoltou-se com a idéia de vê-la perder a casa e o comércio que a sustentava, ficando quase sem nada para sobreviver. Tudo lhe parecia tão injusto!

— Alexa está em casa, mãe. E ela trouxe boas notícias. Conheceu um homem e...

A mulher alargou o olhar com surpresa.

— Está falando sério?

— Sim. E tem mais. Eu e ela encontramos uma maneira de arranjar o dinheiro para salvar a situação. Talvez não seja mais preciso vender a casa.

— Isso não é possível! — exclamou Jenny.

— Milagres acontecem. — Alissa comentou, surpresa com a própria afirmação. Será que isso significava que interiormente já havia tomado a decisão de se casar com Sergei Antonovich, ou estava apenas tentando animar a mãe com falsas esperanças?

Pouco tempo depois, enquanto Alissa se ocupava em preparar o jantar, Alexa sussurrou-lhe em um dos ouvidos:

— Enquanto você esteve fora, eu recebi uma ligação do advogado de Sergei Antonovich, dizendo que o russo resolveu me conhecer antes do casamento. Por isso, você precisa decidir agora se vai adiante e ajudar nossa mãe ou se vai desistir de uma vez.

Alissa percebeu, pela determinação que via nos olhos da irmã, que ela não titubearia em fazer um aborto se as coisas se complicassem. Por outro lado, ela mesma não tinha compromisso algum e amava a família mais do que tudo na vida. Mas será que teria coragem de fazer de um casamento uma maneira de salvar a situação? Ou deveria seguir seus princípios e virar as costas para a única chance real de resolver o problema? Por certo que o dinheiro não traria o pai de volta e nem acalmaria a dor da mãe por ter sido abandonada. Contudo, o futuro seria mais tranqüilo se a casa e a loja fossem mantidas. E, com essa certeza em mente, Alissa afastou as dúvidas e, finalmente, concordou com a sugestão de Alexa.

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Pela décima vez, Sergei observava a foto que segurava em uma das mãos, e franzia o cenho. As feições de Alissa Bartlett lhe pareciam atraentes, mas, ainda assim, nada significavam para ele. Tendo notado que os advogados não tinham feito pesquisas suficientes, ele resolvera conhecer a moça pessoalmente. Havia algumas coisas na aparência dela que não o agradavam totalmente. Ele lera os relatórios das entrevistas feitas com a jovem e o que descobrira o deixara indeciso sobre se casar com ela, ainda que por tempo limitado.

O problema era que ela havia satisfeito plenamente os quesitos formulados por ele mesmo. E, nesse particular, os advogados haviam feito um bom trabalho.

Sergei não poderia negar que ela era atraente, educada, sofisticada e elegante. Talvez a falha no critério tivesse sido culpa dele mesmo. Ele se preocupara demais com a aparência e se esquecera de formular quesitos mais aprofundados sobre a personalidade da candidata. Essa era mais uma razão para querer conhecer a moça antes do casamento. Se ela fosse do tipo fútil, ele teria a oportunidade de cancelar o contrato antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Essa não sou eu! — Alissa protestou diante da própria imagem no espelho.

— E não é mesmo — concordou Alexa. — Já que terá que se passar por mim, é ótimo que esteja parecida comigo. De qualquer maneira, não poderia se apresentar para o magnata com as roupas modestas que costuma usar. E nem deveria se queixar, já que vou lhe emprestar as minhas melhores roupas.

— Eu não gosto de usar suas roupas. Não fazem o meu estilo.

— Você nem mesmo tem um estilo, Alissa. Só usa roupas discretas e confortáveis. E não é isso que um homem rico admira. Se você pretende ir adiante com a farsa, terá que passar a imagem correta.

— Mas, se você acrescentar mais acessórios, eu vou parecer uma árvore de Natal! E este vestido está justo demais!

— Alissa reclamou ao notar os seios quase expostos através do decote ousado.

— Está ótimo, considerando que sou mais magra do que você. Não poderia esperar que o vestido ficasse tão bem em você quanto fica em mim. E isso é bom para que não se esqueça de se afastar das guloseimas — Alexa aconselhou.

— E cuide bem para não deixar o casaco em qualquer lugar. Há ladrões em todos os cantos.

Pouco tempo depois, o zelador do prédio onde Alexa morava avisou, através do interfone, que o motorista que acabara de estacionar uma limusine preta na frente do prédio a estava aguardando.

Pelo motivo de estar usando as roupas da irmã, o funcionário do prédio nem mesmo notou que era Alissa quem saíra do elevador e cruzara o saguão do prédio na direção da calçada.

O motorista de porte alto e avantajado desceu do veículo assim que a viu aproximar-se e, com uma reverência cortês, se apresentou:

— Meu nome é Borya e estou a serviço do sr. Antonovich — revelou com sotaque acentuado.

— Muito prazer Eu sou Alissa.

Após uma curta viagem, Borya estacionava o carro na frente de um clube noturno, onde já havia uma fila considerável de pessoas bem-vestidas aguardando para conseguir entrar. Entretanto, acompanhada de Borya, ela não precisou esperar para entrar no clube. Preocupada com a advertência da irmã, Alissa teve o cuidado de deixar o casaco no balcão da chapelaria.

— Você está se sentindo bem? — Alissa perguntou para a recepcionista que mantinha um lenço sobre o nariz e não parava de tossir

— Eu apanhei um resfriado e aqui está muito frio.

Alissa ficou penalizada pelo fato de a moça precisar trabalhar naquelas condições. Ela mesma passara por aquelas dificuldades nos trabalhos temporários que arranjava para ajudar nas despesas da faculdade.

Borya, que se demonstrava impaciente pela demora de Alissa, disse algo em russo, que Alissa compreendeu como um chamado. Então, ela o seguiu.

Sergei se encontrava em uma sala particular e perfeitamente vigiada pela equipe de segurança, enquanto permanecia confortavelmente relaxado em um sofá, assistindo a um jogo de futebol na tela gigante de plasma acoplada a uma das paredes do recinto.

No instante em que viu Alissa entrar na sala, seguida por Borya, ficou tão surpreso que até se esqueceu do jogo que estava assistindo. A mulher que ele acabava de ver não se parecia em nada com a foto que ele estudara. Pessoalmente, ela era muito mais bonita e atraente. O rosto incrivelmente delicado e os olhos claros exibiam um verde-azulado tão encantador quanto às águas do oceano. Os cabelos dourados alcançavam a linha da cintura minúscula e o corpo perfeitamente delineado por curvas acentuadas e generosas. Os lábios grossos e polpudos. Os seios fartos e firmes. Aquela foto não lhe fazia a mínima justiça. Além de linda, tratava-se de uma mulher extremamente sexy, ele pensou ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu os instintos básicos se alertarem.

Quando Alissa olhou para o homem enorme esparramado no sofá ficou espantada com a agilidade dele em se erguer-se tão depressa. Pelo menos mais de l,80m de altura e uma poderosa musculatura que parecia exalar testosterona por todos os poros. E espetacularmente bonito. Os cabelos escuros e penteados para trás permitiam a visão plena do rosto bronzeado e destacavam o nariz reto e as linhas quadrangulares do vigoroso maxilar. Ele parecia manter intactos os atributos másculos primitivos que, nos dias atuais, se tornavam cada vez mais raros. Os olhos brilhantes e muito escuros fixados nos dela quase a deixaram sem fôlego.

— Venha sentar-se comigo — ele murmurou. Estou assistindo ao meu clube jogar. Você gosta de futebol?

— Não. — Alissa respondeu com sinceridade enquanto reparava nas roupas dele. A camisa de seda listrada com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos, a calça preta estilizada e o paletó jogado num canto do sofá. A gravata a ponto de cair da beirada da mesinha de centro, onde teria sido atirada. Ela poderia afirmar, sem medo de errar, que ele não parecia ser do tipo ordeiro.

— Você não gosta de futebol? — Ele tornou a perguntar, surpreso com uma resposta tão definitiva. Geralmente as mulheres costumavam dizer que apreciavam aquele esporte, nem que fosse apenas para agradá-lo.

— Nunca me interessei por futebol. — Alissa afirmou e dobrou com cuidado o paletó que ele largara no canto do sofá a fim de poder se sentar. A gravata que agora estava no chão a incomodava, mas ela resistiu à tentação de apanhá-la; afinal, não era empregada dele. — Aliás, não sou fã de nenhum esporte — ela completou.

Antes de tomar a se acomodar no sofá, Sergei ordenou que lhes servissem vodka. Alissa aceitou o drinque e tentou disfarçar a careta de desgosto ao sentir o líquido queimar-lhe a garganta.

— Também não gosta de vodka? — Ele perguntou, notando as feições distorcidas no rosto feminino. — Vou pedir um uísque escocês para você. Quem sabe lhe agrade mais?

— Oh, não! Por favor. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não estou acostumada a beber.

— Deveria aproveitar e apreciar bebidas alcoólicas enquanto pode. — Sergei comentou.

Alissa ficou intrigada com o que ele queria dizer com aquele comentário. Será que não lhe seria permitido ingerir bebidas alcoólicas enquanto ela fosse sua esposa? O súbito ruído provindo da TV de uma multidão gritando pela comemoração de um gol interrompeu os devaneios de Alissa. Ela resolveu agradá-lo com uma observação entusiasmada:

— Acho que alguém marcou um gol. Está contente?

— O gol foi a favor do outro time, e não do meu — ele resmungou e ela ficou completamente corada.

— Oh, sinto muito! Houve um silêncio.

Sergei ficou, por mais algum tempo, prestando atenção no jogo, porém, entediado com o resultado que se apresentava, decidiu fazer algo mais interessante, e, enlaçando Alissa pelos ombros, puxou-a para próximo dele.

— O que está fazendo? — Ela perguntou sobressaltada.

— O que acha que estou fazendo? — Sergei respondeu com ironia. Aquela não era a reação que ele esperava de uma mulher experiente como ela.

O olhar de sedução que ele lhe lançava a deixava tão desconfortável, que Alissa se remexeu no assento e cruzou as pernas para disfarçar a umidade que se formara no centro de sua feminilidade, ao mesmo tempo em que os mamilos enrijeceram espontaneamente. Alissa sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela e não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Era o seu corpo que estava atraído pelo dele, e não a sua mente.

— Você é muito sexy, sabia? — Sergei sussurrou, enquanto traçava com um dos polegares as linhas protuberantes do lábio inferior feminino. — Vamos dormir juntos esta noite. Para que esperar até o casamento? Alissa arregalou os imensos olhos da cor de água-marinha e, em seguida, cerrou as pálpebras para raciocinar com calma. Mal acabavam de se conhecer e Sergei já esperava que ela fosse para a cama com ele?

Se Alexa estivesse sentada ao lado dela naquele instante, Alissa por certo a estrangularia. Que tipo de arranjo exatamente a irmã teria se comprometido? E como faria para descobrir sem ter que revelar a farsa? Enquanto ela devaneava, Sergei aproveitou para provar-lhe os lábios num beijo gentil.

O inesperado calor da boca masculina provocou uma reação eletrizante que se espalhou por toda a extensão do corpo miúdo de Alissa. E, quando ele partiu-lhe os lábios com a língua e explorou o interior úmido, ela gemeu de prazer e, sem perceber, estendeu os braços e fincou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e espessos dele. Contudo, a maneira como ela pressionou o próprio corpo contra o dele foi além do que realmente pretendia.

— Agora já chega, milaya moya. — Sergei falou, interrompendo o beijo e estudando o rosto corado dela com plena satisfação. Ele gostava de mulheres que se abandonavam em seus braços de maneira tão submissa. Já podia vislumbrar aquele pequeno e deslumbrante corpo em sua cama. E o casamento planejado com regras tão rígidas agora lhe parecia sexualmente atraente. E o dever de engravidar a esposa não seria nenhum sacrifício.

Alissa piscou por várias vezes, perplexa com o próprio comportamento em permitir que ele a beijasse daquela maneira e a descartasse no instante em que desejasse.

— O jogo! — Ele exclamou de repente, como se estivesse se esquecendo da coisa mais importante do mundo.

Alissa sentiu vontade de atirar o copo que estava sobre a mesinha na cabeça dele. Então o futebol importava mais do que ela?

— Nada como um homem que saiba distinguir suas prioridades — Ela murmurou com sarcasmo.

Sergei nem mesmo prestou atenção na ironia contida na voz dela, e, concentrando-se no jogo outra vez, apenas respondeu:

— Eu a levarei para conhecer a boate assim que a partida terminar.

Com as faces completamente ruborizadas pelo embaraço de ter se comportado daquela maneira com um completo estranho, Alissa fixou o olhar na tela da tevê e, num ímpeto infantil, desejou que o time dele perdesse.

Pouco depois, Sergei acompanhava Alissa para que ela conhecesse a casa noturna.

— Este lugar é enorme! — Ela admirou.

— Eu providenciei para que o clube contivesse salas exclusivas para os empresários russos e orientei o pessoal quanto ao atendimento que deveriam oferecer, a fim de proporcionar-lhes o mesmo conforto que estão acostumados na Rússia.

— Quer dizer que este clube é seu?

— Sim. Não existia em Londres uma casa noturna capaz de oferecer o nível de serviços que eu esperava.

Alissa ficou pasma com tamanha arrogância. Ele esperava o melhor e não aceitava por menos. Até comprara sua própria boate para satisfazer seus caprichos. Não era à toa que seu casamento não dera certo na primeira vez, ela concluiu. E isso explicava a razão de ele tentar um segundo matrimônio através de um contrato. Só não esclarecia o fato de haver uma condição explícita de quando deveria ocorrer o divórcio. Se ele pretendia se divorciar outra vez, então por que desejava se casar novamente?

— Você está muito calada — Sergei observou no instante em que entravam no salão principal.

Antes que ela respondesse qualquer coisa, um grupo de mulheres entusiasmadas se atirou sobre ele, praticamente imobilizando-o. Alissa nunca vira nada igual. Todas falavam alto e tentavam tocá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Os seguranças se aproximaram para acompanhar o patrão até sua mesa exclusiva, contudo as mulheres não desistiram do assédio e o seguiram, cercando-o por todos os lados.

Não era à toa que ele exibia toda aquela arrogância de um homem acostumado a ser o centro da atenção feminina. E, sem dúvida, era mesmo, Alissa ponderou. Mas, com certeza, ele conseguiria se desembaraçar das fãs se realmente quisesse.

Alissa empinou o nariz e propositadamente deixou que ele seguisse na frente, optando por se acomodar em outra mesa, que ficava logo atrás de onde Borya estava posicionado.

De onde estava ela podia observar Sergei cercado de belas mulheres e perfeitamente confortável com a situação. Não era novidade para ela saber que Sergei Antonovich era um mulherengo inveterado. Já havia visto notícias e fotos em tabloides em que ele aparecia acompanhado de mulheres lindas e famosas, saindo de boates, veleiros ou em frente do suntuoso prédio no centro de Londres onde estava localizado um dos seus escritórios, que fazia parte do seu poderoso império financeiro.

Por um instante Sergei percorreu os olhos ao redor e procurou por Alissa. Ficou irritado ao vê-la sentada em outra mesa. Em toda a sua vida nenhuma mulher se atrevera a tratá-lo com tamanha indiferença. E pensar que deveriam estar casados em uma semana! Ele havia acabado de liberar a notícia para a imprensa e sua noiva demonstrava sua total inabilidade em cumprir a parte que lhe cabia.

Alissa bebericava a vodka que lhe fora oferecida enquanto mantinha a atenção em Sergei, que dançava animado com uma admiradora de cada vez. A atitude dele decepcionava-a tanto que Alissa considerou que Sergei não tinha a mínima idéia de como se comportar em público com a mulher com a qual pretendia se casar. Talvez por isso tivesse que pagar alguém para enfrentar aquele papel ridículo. Nenhuma mulher que possuísse um pouco de dignidade toleraria ser tratada daquela maneira. E, se fosse um compromisso real que ela tivesse com ele, nessa altura, Alissa já teria ido para casa e dado o noivado por encerrado.

Agora se perguntava por quanto tempo teria que ficar ali sentada deixando-se passar por tola enquanto ele se divertia com as outras mulheres.

De repente, um homem loiro e elegante aproximou-se da mesa onde ela se encontrava e a convidou para dançar. Alissa hesitou no primeiro instante, mas por que deveria ficar ali sentada o tempo todo feito uma prisioneira?

Apesar dos protestos de Borya, ela ergueu-se e aceitou o convite.

Sergei ficou estarrecido ao ver sua futura esposa dançando de maneira insinuante com outro homem. Ele jamais fora provocado daquela maneira por uma mulher. Os expressivos olhos escuros se tornaram mais frios do que um inverno siberiano ao observar que, enquanto Alissa gingava os quadris para acompanhar o ritmo, a saia curta se elevava ainda mais, revelando as pernas esguias e bem torneadas.

Aproveitando o breve intervalo, antes que a próxima música começasse a ser tocada, Sergei dispensou a moça com quem dançava e disparou na direção de Alissa. Dirigindo um olhar furioso para o parceiro dela, Sergei repousou as mãos imensas sobre os ombros delicados de Alissa num claro gesto de autoritarismo:

— Com quem diabos acha que está brincando? — Sergei protestou com os dentes cerrados.

Alissa espantou-se com tamanha agressividade, que não ficou surpresa ao ver o cavalheiro que a acompanhava retirar-se apressadamente, antes que Sergei partisse para a agressão física, como parecia evidente. E, num gesto brusco, ela liberou os ombros das mãos dele e saiu dali com passos acelerados. Decidiu voltar para casa não se importando com as conseqüências. O que não tolerava mais era permanecer na companhia daquele brutamonte.

Sergei estava furioso e sentiu-se ultrajado pela razão de nunca ter sido desafiado por uma mulher da maneira como ela estava fazendo. Inconformado, decidiu segui-la. Naquele instante, o celular tocou e Sergei o retirou do bolso do paletó e atendeu a ligação, ao mesmo tempo em que permanecia caminhando.

Tratava-se do advogado principal que solicitava para que o casamento deles fosse adiado. Ele precisava de mais tempo para finalizar as investigações sobre a vida pregressa da candidata.

Sergei estudou a figura de Alissa, que caminhava de cabeça erguida e com um gingado extremamente sensual nos quadris generosos. Ordenou para o advogado que encerrasse as investigações e desligou o celular. Sergei acabava de decidir que levaria aquela mulher para a sua cama e assumiria os riscos, não importando quais fossem.

Alissa se deteve no balcão da chapelaria para apanhar o casaco de volta.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — A voz grave de Sergei ecoou atrás dela.

— Estou voltando para minha casa. Não namoro com trogloditas!

— Acontece que não se trata de um namoro — Sergei lembrou a ela. E, notando que a balconista apenas os olhava, determinou com impaciência: — Ande logo! Estamos com pressa!

— Não seja tão rude! — Alissa protestou. — A pobre moça não está se sentindo bem. Por acaso pensa que está no exército?

Sergei deu um longo suspiro para conter o temperamento explosivo. Borya e os outros seguranças estavam boquiabertos com a cena que acontecia bem diante dos seus olhos. Que tipo de mulher era aquela com tanta coragem para criticar o comportamento de Sergei Antonovich?

Sergei comprovou, quando a balconista se afastou para apanhar o casaco, que a moça realmente estava tossindo e tremia de frio. Ficou surpreso ao ver que Alissa estava preocupada com uma simples funcionária.

E, por um momento, aquela atitude altruísta o fez lembrar-se de Yelena. A porta da casa de sua avó era a primeira a ser procurada pelos vizinhos quando estavam carentes ou necessitados. Ali estava a mulher que poderia representar exatamente o tipo de esposa que e!e desejava apresentar para a aprovação de Yelena.

Assim que a moça entregou o casaco para Alissa, ele a auxiliou a vesti-lo e depois depositou sobre o balcão uma boa gorjeta para a balconista, como se fosse um silencioso pedido de desculpas.

— Os repórteres estão nos aguardando lá fora. Prepare-se para ter os seus cinco minutos de fama — ele avisou.

— E não se esqueça de fingir que está muito feliz ao meu lado.

— Repórteres? — Ela repetiu e, sem querer, pensou na irmã. Alexa adoraria estar no lugar dela naquele momento. — Isso quer dizer que não poderei esbofeteá-lo?

Ele riu debochado.

— Se eu fosse você, não arriscaria, milaya moya. Da mesma maneira que não suportarei outro episódio em que outro homem encoste sequer um dedo em você enquanto me pertencer Existem limites que não devem ser ultrapassados e precisa aprender a respeitá-los. — E, com um olhar insinuante, acrescentou: — Quando estiver preparada, garanto que também aprenderá a gostar de futebol. Como todas as mulheres com quem namorei.

— Nem em sonho! E também lhe garanto que nunca conheceu uma mulher como eu!

— Agora chega! — exclamou ele com um brilho fulminante nos olhos escuros. — Por acaso se esqueceu das razões pelas quais está comigo?

Alissa baixou os cílios e aliviou a contrariedade nas feições bonitas do rosto. Realmente estava se esquecendo do acordo feito por Alexa e que ela se comprometera a cumprir no lugar da irmã. Ao invés disso, estava se comportando de maneira irreverente.

— Assim está melhor — Sergei murmurou, e, inclinando a cabeça, pressionou gentilmente os lábios nos dela. — Agora podemos sair.

O clarão dos flashes das câmeras dos jornalistas e as perguntas gritadas ao mesmo tempo os recepcionaram assim que ultrapassaram o umbral da porta de saída. Alissa tentou manter um sorriso polido enquanto os guarda-costas impediam os repórteres de se aproximarem demais. Quando entraram na limusine, ela respirou aliviada.

— Parece assustada. Não gosta de publicidade? — Sergei questionou.

— Não. Sou mais do tipo acanhada.

— Essa não foi a impressão que tive quando assisti aos vídeos da sua entrevista com o advogado — ele respondeu com entonação de dúvida.

Alissa não imaginava que as entrevistas eram gravadas. Com certeza, Sergei tivera uma opinião bem diferente da personalidade que esperava da mulher que contratara. Ainda bem que ele não a conhecera pessoalmente, ou a diferença estaria evidente.

— As vezes superamos nossas fraquezas quando é necessário — Alissa improvisou.

Sergei não fez nenhum comentário, porém percebeu a evasiva. Pouco depois, retirou um pacote do bolso e entregou para Alissa.

— Isto é para você, milaya moya. Em menos de uma semana estaremos viajando para a Rússia e, de agora em diante, precisaremos manter maior contato.

Rússia?

Do que é que ele estava falando? Alissa se perguntou espantada, imaginando se conseguiria prosseguir com aquele plano maluco. Um pouco mais tarde, foi Alexa quem se incumbiu de abrir o pacote que Sergei entregara a irmã. Com os olhos arregalados, ela exclamou:

— Não acredito! Ele lhe deu de presente um dos celulares mais caros do mundo! — E, ostentando-o na palma de uma das mãos, estendeu o braço e exibiu o aparelho para Alissa. — Veja! Esses diamantes são verdadeiros!

— São mesmo? — Alissa perguntou, incapaz de compartilhar do entusiasmo da irmã, uma vez que considerava uma decoração tão valiosa como um desperdício de dinheiro.

— E pensar que fui eu quem arrumou esse trabalho e que deveria estar recebendo o celular de presente. — Alexa se lamuriou.

Alissa nem mesmo deu importância para as lamentações da irmã. Estava mesmo muito mais preocupada com o casamento que estava programado.

— O que você pensa a respeito de Sergei Antonovich querer contratar uma esposa? Não acha curioso?

— Desde que não seja nada de ilegal, por que eu deveria me importar? — respondeu Alexa. — Talvez seja para poder receber alguma herança ou coisa do tipo.

— Eu acho que ele não me considera o tipo de mulher com quem escolheria se casar de verdade. Até me convidou para passar a noite com ele.

— Ele fez isso? Será que a achou tão atraente assim? Acho que já ganhou seu presente de Natal. E por que você não aceitou?

— O ponto não é esse, Alexa. Desde quando sexo fazia parte do acordo?

— Está raciocinando sobre o que está falando, Alissa? Como espera aceitar ser a esposa de um homem se não pretende compartilhar a cama com ele?

— Eu imaginei que o casamento teria que funcionar apenas como uma fachada para ser exibida na frente dos outros.

— Não acredito que seja tão ingênua! Se puser um homem e uma mulher dentro de um quarto, o que acha que poderá acontecer?

Alissa enrubesceu tanto que Alexa teve uma súbita desconfiança:

— Não vá me dizer que você é virgem!

— Bem... Por que está tão espantada? Eu ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa e não me envergonho disso.

— As vezes eu não consigo acreditar que somos gêmeas — reclamou a irmã. Somos tão diferentes! E, sinceramente, estou com receio de que você estrague todo o plano. Acho que apenas eu serei capaz de conseguir satisfazer Sergei Antonovich. E, como não poderemos devolver o dinheiro, a solução será o aborto.

— Não permitirei que faça isso! — Alissa exclamou horrorizada.

— Nós temos apenas duas opções: ou você se casa com o russo e faz exatamente da maneira que ele quer ou eu interromperei essa gravidez e cumprirei o contrato.

— Eu já lhe disse que me casarei com ele — reafirmou Alissa, sabendo o quanto a irmã era impulsiva e poderia acabar com a gravidez a qualquer momento.

— Mas você vive colocando empecilhos! E precisa se decidir de uma vez por todas se vai ou não ajudar a mamãe.

Alissa já havia se acostumado à idéia de ser fia e gostara muito de Harry, quando Alexa o apresentara uns dias antes. E estava muito feliz pela irmã ter resolvido se casar e iniciar uma família. Contudo, sabia que Alexa era imprevisível. E, vendo-a tão fascinada pelo valioso celular que Sergei lhe dera de presente, não achava difícil a irmã jogar tudo para o alto e acabar resolvendo se casar com um magnata bilionário para desfrutar dos bens luxuosos que poderia ganhar, ainda que por pouco tempo.

Por isso, Alissa se determinou a prosseguir no trato e evitar que a irmã estragasse a verdadeira chance de ser feliz ao lado de um marido e filho que a amassem de verdade.

— Eu quero ajudar nossa mãe mais do que tudo na vida e irei adiante com o casamento com Sergei Antonovich, custe o que custar — Alissa finalmente revelou com toda a convicção.

_**Capítulo Três**_

Sergei apanhou a toalha de banho macia e felpuda para secar a pele do corpo, ainda úmida pelas gotas de água que restaram da longa ducha fria que acabara de tomar. Ele mal conseguira dormir por conta do apetite sexual que o torturara como se ele ainda fosse um adolescente. Ele não estava nada feliz com aquela repentina explosão dos instintos provocada pela atração que sentira por Alissa Bartlett.

Com uma ruga de preocupação instalada no meio da testa ampla, ele cingiu os quadris com a toalha, caminhou até a mesa onde mantinha o computador e exibiu na tela a foto de sua noiva. A imagem se parecia com Alissa e, ao mesmo tempo, era muito diferente do que ele observara pessoalmente. O rosto era mais suave, arredondado, os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso encantador

Como aquilo era possível?

Obviamente se tratava de uma foto antiga, tirada quando ela era mais magra. Contudo, não era apenas a aparência que o incomodava. Alissa demonstrara uma personalidade muito mais forte do que ele esperava.

Sergei planejara cada detalhe da proposta de casamento e acreditava que a margem de erro seria quase nula. E tinha plena certeza de que a candidata que preenchesse todas as exigências seria uma escolha segura. Porém, ao se defrontar com a pequena e rebelde jovem loira, que o afrontara ao dançar com outro homem na sua frente, sentiu que seus planos foram abalados como uma rocha lançada em um lago calmo.

O bom senso o avisava de que Alissa lhe traria mais problemas do que benefícios. O melhor que faria seria desistir agora mesmo do casamento, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Infelizmente, ele ficara atraído por Alissa de uma maneira quase incontrolável. E o mais irônico era o fato de a irreverência dela ter despertado nele um entusiasmo sensual que há muito tempo não sentia. Ele até podia vislumbrá-la naquele vestido preto e curto, revelando parte das coxas voluptuosas enquanto dançava. Ele gostara daquele vestido, mas não seria do tipo que agradaria Yelena. Por isso, Sergei decidiu que a levaria pessoalmente ao shopping para se assegurar de que Alissa comprasse roupas mais discretas, e reservasse as mais ousadas apenas para que ele a admirasse na intimidade do quarto.

E, já que decidira fazer um casamento para agradar a avó, por que não combinar com uma experiência agradável e prazerosa?

Alissa acordou ao sentir uma sacudida em um dos ombros e o som insistente da chamada de um celular.

Ela sentou-se no sofá, onde passara uma das noites mais maldormidas de sua vida. E, ainda sonolenta, olhou para Alexa, que lhe entregava o celular cravejado de diamantes.

— Atenda logo pelo amor de Deus! — A irmã exclamou. — Não posso atendê-lo por você. Com certeza deve ser Sergei, e é melhor que ele não saiba que eu existo. Alissa atendeu a ligação.

— Vou levá-la ao shopping — anunciou Sergei sem preliminares. — Esteja pronta às dez horas.

E aquilo foi tudo. Não se tratava de um convite, e sim de uma ordem. Alissa comentou, irritada, que o celular não fora um presente, e sim uma maneira de Sergei exercer o comando sobre ela.

— E o que você esperava? É claro que ele é do tipo dominador. Ninguém conseguiria fazer fortunas como ele conseguiu se não fosse dessa maneira. E, como um homem rico e poderoso, sabe o que quer e quando quer

— Não tenho muito tempo. É melhor me eu me vestir rápido.

— Vou ajudá-la. Não confio no seu gosto. — E, com um suspiro de desgosto, admitiu: — Parece que me sinto roubada. Um bilionário está levando você para fazer compras em um shopping quando deveria ser eu.

Alissa ficou chocada com a revelação da irmã.

— O que está acontecendo, Alexa? Irá se casar em breve com Harry. Vocês se amam e há um bebê a caminho. Ao passo que o casamento com Sergei se trata de uma farsa que não irá perdurar por muito tempo.

— Acontece que, quando vi a foto de Sergei Antonovich, fiquei com inveja de você. E eu não estou acostumada a sentir esse tipo de ciúme. Eu sempre fui a preferida da atenção masculina desde a nossa adolescência.

Enquanto Borya acompanhava Alissa a descer os poucos degraus da entrada do prédio, ela se mantinha perdida nos pensamentos sobre o que Alexa lhe dissera. Era verdade que a irmã sempre fora a mais atraente. Era mais magra e extrovertida. Sempre vestida de modo extravagante, o que fazia com que os homens caíssem em cima dela como abelhas no mel.

Alissa lembrou-se, desgostosa, do segredo que guardara por toda a vida; de ter-se apaixonado perdidamente por Peter. Contudo, ele só tinha olhos para Alexa, e Alissa sofrera horrores em silêncio com o sentimento de culpa e vergonha por nutrir um sentimento de amor pelo namorado da irmã. Os devaneios dela se interromperam ao avistar Sergei no banco de trás da limusine. Ele parecia ainda maior e mais bonito do que na noite anterior

Assim que ela entrou no veículo e se acomodou ao lado dele, Sergei a estudou com o olhar que mais parecia um raio laser, vistoriando-a dos pés à cabeça.

A saia curta e as botas de salto fino e cano longo emprestavam um ar de pura sensualidade. Apesar da roupa ser uma desaprovação a mais, ele não podia negar que ela estava muito bonita. Porém, ele não saberia dizer o que mais lhe chamava a atenção. Seriam os olhos claros e capazes de mudar o tom de acordo com a luz e passar do azul celeste até o verde intenso de uma floresta densa? A delicada estrutura do corpo frágil? A feminilidade excepcional? As curvas insinuantes e o busto farto?

— Por que precisamos fazer compras?

— Você precisa passar pela última prova do vestido de noiva e... poderemos aproveitar a oportunidade para renovar seu guarda-roupa.

— Mas eu não estou precisando de novas roupas!

— As que você usa são ousadas demais. — Sergei informou sem rodeios.

Alissa corou violentamente. E gostaria muito de responder que concordava com ele. Principalmente pelo fato de que, sendo um pouco mais robusta que a irmã, a roupa ficava ainda mais justa e curta. Nem mesmo Alexa se vestia com tanta ousadia.

— Você fica muito sexy com elas, porém prefiro uma imagem mais conservadora para a mulher que será minha esposa — ele finalizou.

Pouco tempo depois, Alissa passava pela mais mortificante experiência de sua vida, no momento em que os costureiros não conseguiam ajustar o espartilho no corpo dela.

— Acho que engordei um pouco — ela comentou com um sorriso amarelado diante do esforço dos estilistas.

— Se não se importa, um deles comentou com toda a educação, precisaremos corrigir as medidas novamente. Mas não se preocupe, o vestido estará pronto em tempo para a cerimônia.

No instante em que Alissa entrou na sala de espera, Sergei abandonou o The Financial Times que estava lendo e suspirou com alívio:

— Até que enfim! Por que tanta demora?

— O vestido terá que ser reajustado. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Você perdeu peso?

Ela beliscou o lábio inferior e respondeu com uma espécie de desculpa:

— Ao contrário. Mas prometo que, de agora era diante, vou passar fome se for preciso para...

— Não enquanto estiver comigo, milaya moya. Não quero que diminua seus atributos — avisou com um olhar cobiçoso na direção da junção dos seios que o decote da blusa revelava.

— O meu problema é que não resisto aos doces. Principalmente quando se trata de chocolates.

Após visitarem várias butiques de alto estilo e Alissa provar um número incontável de roupas, submetendo todas elas à aprovação de Sergei, finalmente as compras foram encerradas.

Admirando a rica decoração do shopping com motivos natalinos, Alissa lembrou-se de perguntar:

— Você costuma comemorar o Natal na Rússia?

— Para dizer-lhe a verdade, eu só conheci esse tipo de festa quando fui morar com minha avó. Porém, enquanto estiver comigo, poderá comemorar o Natal da maneira como quiser

"Enquanto estiver comigo." Novamente aquela frase dita por Sergei a recordou de que ela seria apenas uma esposa temporária. À medida que se acostumava com a companhia dele, ficava mais difícil encarar o casamento apenas como um acordo de negócios com prazo determinado.

Enquanto caminhavam na direção da saída do shopping, o celular de Alissa tocou e ela o retirou da bolsa para atender o chamado. Era Alexa, que falava com a voz ofegante:

— Mamãe descobriu que você vai se casar com Sergei Antonovich na próxima semana. Uma das amigas dela mostrou-lhe a foto de vocês dois juntos no jornal. Ela está profundamente chocada e...

— Oh, meu Deus! — Alissa interrompeu. — E o que você lhe disse?

— Disse que você o conheceu quando ainda estava trabalhando em Londres, mas o namoro não havia dado certo. E foi por isso foi que você nunca disse nada para ela. E agora vocês se reencontraram e decidiram se casar. O que mais eu poderia dizer?

— As coisas estão ficando mais complicadas a cada novo momento — lamentou Alissa. — Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

— O que está acontecendo? — Sergei quis saber, assim que ela desligou o aparelho. E, pelas feições contrariadas, estava claro que ele não gostava de ser deixado de lado em um assunto que parecia estar perturbando-a emocionalmente.

— Minha mãe viu uma foto nossa em um jornal e está aborrecida com...

— Então era sobre isso que estavam falando? Ligue para ela que eu explicarei o que está acontecendo.

Alissa hesitou e tentou dissuadi-lo, contudo não funcionou. Ela se viu forçada a ligar para a mãe e, quando Jenny atendeu e começou a fazer-lhe inúmeras perguntas, ela informou que Sergei queria falar com ela e passou o celular para ele.

E, para espanto de Alissa, Sergei começou a argumentar com a mãe dela como se fosse realmente um noivo apaixonado que estava ansioso em conhecer a sogra. E, para completar, ela o ouviu dizendo que iria mandar um carro para buscá-la a fim de que jantassem juntos naquela mesma noite.

Quando Sergei terminou o que precisava dizer, passou o telefone novamente para Alissa.

— Não admira que esteja apaixonada por ele — Jenny Bartlett falou com a voz macia. Sergei realmente sabe o que quer, não é? Mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo, Alissa.

Quando finalmente a ligação foi encerrada, Sergei comentou:

— Pelo que eu entendi, seus pais estão se divorciando.

— É verdade — Alissa concordou, tentando se esquivar do assunto rapidamente. E quanto aos pais dele?, ela se perguntou mentalmente. Será que eram falecidos? Ele comentara que tinha ido morar com a avó... Notando que estava indo longe demais em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, Alissa decidiu nada perguntar. E, se ela pretendia viver bem durante o tempo de farsa no casamento, seria melhor se manter distante dos problemas pessoais de Sergei.

Alissa decidiu não voltar para o apartamento de Alexa naquela tarde. Sergei a deixou ocupar a cobertura onde ele morava para que ela descansasse enquanto ele retornava para o escritório a fim de presidir uma reunião de negócios.

Após dar um giro pelo elegante apartamento e admirar as famosas obras de arte expostas nas paredes, Alissa desfrutou de uma ducha refrescante e selecionou um vestido na cor verde para usar.

O fato de a mãe acreditar que ela e Sergei estavam apaixonados e, por essa razão, se casariam, a aborrecia. Ela jamais enganara a mãe daquela maneira.

Um pouco mais tarde, eles ocupavam uma mesa num restaurante tradicional da cidade, acompanhados de Jenny, que acabava de chegar, escoltada por um dos seguranças de Sergei.

Alissa quase caiu de costas quando a mãe revelou que Alexa havia agendado o mesmo dia para se casar com Harry. Certamente a irmã decidira a data de maneira deliberada para não dar oportunidade a Sergei de conhecê-la pessoalmente.

— Que coincidência! — Sergei comentou.

— Eu diria, um desastre! — protestou Jenny. — Como poderei estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? Estou ajudando Alexa a organizar as coisas por causa da gravidez e...

Alissa segurou uma das mãos da mãe e pressionou-a com suavidade.

— Não se preocupe. Nós entendemos...

— Acontece que eu gostaria de assistir ao casamento de minhas duas filhas.

Naquele instante, Sergei interveio:

— Infelizmente, nossos arranjos estão adiantados demais para pensar em uma troca de data.

— Mas existe uma solução — Jenny falou esperançosa. — Poderiam considerar a possibilidade de uma cerimônia dupla.

— Receio que isso não seria possível — ele lamentou em tom de desculpa. — Minha avó nunca saiu da Rússia e não teria condições físicas de enfrentar uma viagem agora. E, como se trata de uma mulher extremamente conservadora, só ficará feliz se a cerimônia for realizada de maneira tradicional em uma igreja de São Petersburgo.

Alissa assumiu que se tratava de uma invenção para esquivar-se de maneira educada. Contudo, ficou admirada com a saída estratégica e rápida que ele usara. Sergei prosseguiu falando e prometeu para Jenny que, no próximo mês, providenciaria uma festa em um salão de Londres para conhecer todos os amigos e parentes da família de Alissa.

Jenny ficou encantada com a preocupação de Sergei e aceitou a sugestão com verdadeiro entusiasmo.

Quando terminaram o jantar, Alissa optou em ir para a casa da mãe. Sergei lançou um olhar de desaprovação, mas ela não estava a fim de ficar sozinha com ele na cobertura. Se o casamento era apenas um arranjo de negócios, o melhor seria manter uma distância segura até o dia da cerimônia. Por outro lado, também não desejava retomar para o apartamento de Alexa carregando a pilha de roupas novas que Sergei lhe comprara. Não queria despertar o ciúme da irmã outra vez.

— Espero que ainda tenhamos oportunidade de nos ver antes do casamento — Sergei falou no momento da despedida em frente da casa de Jenny, logo depois que a mulher entrara.

— Sinto muito, mas desejo ficar um pouco de tempo com minha mãe, antes de partirmos para a Rússia.

— Parece razoável, milaya. Embora você saiba muito bem que não é isso o que desejo.

— Como se trata apenas de um trabalho, acho que tenho o direito de fazer o que quiser nos momentos de folga. — Ela reagiu com um olhar de desafio.

Sergei ficou contrariado com a observação fria que ela fizera em relação ao casamento deles. Embora se tratasse da verdade, ele quase havia se esquecido do acordo. Contudo, não poderia permitir que ela levasse a melhor na discussão.

— Creio que não leu com atenção as cláusulas do contrato. A partir do momento em que está usando o anel de noivado, deveria estar disponível para mim em tempo integral.

E, depois de ditas aquelas palavras, Sergei se afastou sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Alissa conteve o impeto de correr atrás dele e desculpar-se pela grosseria, mas, por outro lado, ficou satisfeita em mostrar que não era um brinquedo que ele poderia usar quando lhe conviesse. Ela era orgulhosa demais para se comportar da mesma maneira que as mulheres que o assediaram no clube noturno.

Alissa só não entendia a razão de, naquele momento, sentir que o orgulho apenas servira para proporcionar-lhe uma estranha sensação de perda ao invés de realização.

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

— Onde você estava? — Alexa perguntou indignada assim que viu Alissa entrar no apartamento.

— Você ainda estava dormindo quando eu me levantei. Eu precisava comprar algumas coisas e aproveitei para dar um passeio pelas redondezas.

— Um passeio? — repetiu Alexa. — Deverá estar a caminho da Rússia esta tarde e tudo o que pode pensar em fazer é dar uma volta pelas redondezas?

Alissa comprimiu os lábios.

— Que mal há nisso? Não sei por quanto tempo ficarei fora, e pensei em aproveitar um pouco mais do lugar. Sentirei saudades daqui.

— Mamãe esteve aqui na hora do almoço. Ela adivinhou como conseguimos o dinheiro.

— Como ela poderia adivinhar? — Alissa duvidou.

— Bem... Ela não sabe nada sobre o contrato de casamento. E, mesmo sendo eu quem deu o dinheiro para o advogado, ela está convencida de que foi você quem conseguiu o dinheiro através de Sergei.

— Oh, Deus! E como farei para explicar isso a ela?

— Não precisa se desesperar! Eu disse a ela que, como Sergei é um homem rico e está prestes a se tornar membro da família, decidiu lhe presentear com um montante em dinheiro para que você fizesse o que quisesse. Por isso, não precisa se preocupar em dizer nada. Eu salvei a situação outra vez.

— Não, Alexa. Quem salvou a situação fui eu. — Alissa contradisse furiosa. — Você assinou o contrato em meu nome e sem a minha permissão, e agora sou eu que terei que me casar com Sergei!

— Nossa! E que grande sacrifício! — Alexa escarneceu. — Ter que se casar com um homem extremamente bonito, rico e generoso. Basta olhar os presentes que ele vive lhe mandando, sem contar as flores. Qualquer um seria perdoado por forçá-la a se casar com ele!

Alissa evitou discutir e se retirou para o quarto sem dizer uma palavra. Era doloroso demais saber que a irmã dava mais importância ao dinheiro do que ao amor por Harry ou mesmo pelo bebê.

Nos últimos cinco dias, Sergei mandara entregar flores todas as manhãs junto com alguns inesperados presentes, como um conjunto de malas de couro para a viagem e um relógio de ouro para combinar com o anel de noivado que provocara em Alexa tamanho ciúme que ela quase esbofeteara Harry quando ele exibiu a aliança que havia comprado para a cerimônia de casamento.

Sergei também ligara para Alissa em cada uma daquelas noites apenas para conversar amenidades. Que se encontrava em Nova York para concluir algum negócio ou simplesmente falar sobre algumas conquistas do seu time preferido de futebol. Algumas vezes, ele se arriscava a fazer alguma pergunta pessoal e, de certa maneira, embaraçosa. Como a de com quantos homens ela se envolvera amorosamente. E, para puni-lo pela curiosidade, ela lhe respondera com casualidade:

— Um ou dois. E quanto a você? Já se apaixonou?

— Nunca cheguei nem perto de um sentimento desses — ele lhe respondera.

— Então, como aconteceu de se casar pela primeira vez?

— Ela era a mulher mais bonita que eu já havia visto. "Pena que tão superficial", Alissa teve vontade de dizer, mas preferiu ficar calada.

Aqueles telefonemas não acrescentaram muito em relação ao fato de Alissa descobrir mais sobre o homem com quem iria se casar. Sergei ainda lhe parecia um enigma a ser decifrado e ela ficava mais preocupada a cada minuto que se passava.

Naquela mesma tarde, Alissa se despediu da mãe e da irmã e seguiu sozinha para o aeroporto. Sozinha no modo de dizer, porque, desde que se comprometera com Sergei, ele insistira na escolta de dois seguranças, que sempre estavam por perto e alertas para qualquer eventualidade.

Durante a viagem até o aeroporto, o celular de Alissa tocou e ela ficou espantada ao atender e ouvir a voz de seu pai:

— Sua mãe me contou que você viajaria hoje para a Rússia. Estou no aeroporto e preciso falar com você antes que embarque.

— Está me aguardando no aeroporto?

— Sim — Maurice Bartlett confirmou. — Estou na lanchonete que fica logo depois do balcão de checagem e poderíamos tomar um café juntos. Quero apenas ver você.

Após completar as formalidades burocráticas para a viagem, Alissa dirigiu-se à lanchonete para encontrar-se com o pai. Assim que Maurice a viu entrar, ergueu-se da mesa que ocupava e seguiu apressado ao encontro da filha. Porém, antes que ele se aproximasse dela, os seguranças o impediram.

— Está tudo bem. Podem deixar que eu o conheço — Alissa avisou aos homens e os dispensou com um aceno de mão.

Ele observou as feições severas no rosto dela e apoiou as mãos na cintura delgada da filha como se estivesse com receio de que ela decidisse ir embora de repente. Maurice Bartlett era um homem loiro e bonito e aparentava ter a metade de sua idade real.

— Obrigado por vir. Eu sabia que você não seria tão inflexível quanto sua irmã.

— Isso não quer dizer que eu não o condene pelo que fez. Mas ainda assim continua sendo o meu pai.

— Nem posso acreditar que faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos.

Alissa não conseguiu impedir que os olhos se marejassem de lágrimas.

— Foi você quem nos abandonou...

— Eu abandonei sua mãe, e não as minhas filhas. — Maurice se defendeu e, puxando-a para perto dele, afagou-lhe os cabelos. As lágrimas agora rolavam pelas faces de Alissa. — Eu não posso perder vocês. A separação tem sido muito difícil para mim também.

Ele caminhou com ela até a mesa que ocupava antes e pediu dois cafés para o garçom. Alissa se sentia como se estivesse traindo a mãe. A dor que o pai causara para a família ainda estava muito recente para ser esquecida. Ele segurou as mãos dela entre as dele e murmurou:

— Se isso a fizer se sentir melhor, quero que saiba que meu caso com Maggie está a ponto de acabar.

Alissa suspirou e conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Contudo, a confissão do pai não significava um conforto. Será que todo aquele sofrimento teria sido causado por nada?

— Sinto muito, mas tenho apenas mais alguns minutos — ela avisou.

— Então, aproveite para me contar como aconteceu o fato de você se apaixonar por um bilionário. Se acontecesse com sua irmã eu não estaria tão surpreso.

Alissa ficou aliviada pela mudança do assunto.

— Alexa está muito bem com Harry. Ele é uma excelente pessoa e a adora.

— Espero que ele consiga dominar o temperamento aventureiro de Alexa. Eu não consigo imaginá-la como uma dona de casa e mãe.

Antes que Alissa conseguisse censurar as próprias palavras, despejou:

— Nós éramos uma família feliz até que nos abandonasse. Ao perceber a sombra da culpa enevoar os olhos do pai, ela começou a chorar novamente. Alissa nunca imaginara que a separação dos pais a atingisse daquela maneira, já que se tratava de uma mulher adulta. Enxugando os olhos com as palmas das mãos, ela tentava recompor-se quando percebeu o clarão de flashes provindos das câmeras de dois fotógrafos que estavam próximos. Ficou tão contrariada que se ergueu de repente:

— Eu preciso ir.

O pai também se levantou e, depositando um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça de Alissa, se despediu com um pedido de desculpas:

— Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. As vezes, a gente não dá valor para o que tem até saber que o perdeu.

A primeira experiência de Alissa em uma viagem num jato particular acalmou-lhe a emoção do encontro com o pai. A atenção da tripulação a fazia sentir-se confortável e mais tranqüila. Ela assistiu a um filme e folheou algumas revistas antes de saborear uma apetitosa refeição, seguida de uma caixa de chocolates belgas. Sergei ligou para ela durante o voo.

— Obrigada pelos chocolates — murmurou ela —, embora eu devesse protestar em vez de agradecer. Já comi quase a metade deles!

— Eu não a avisei que a quero mais gorda para o Natal? — Ele gracejou.

— Não estou brincando, Sergei. Em se tratando de chocolate, você está sendo mais cruel do que gentil comigo.

— É bom saber que tenho esse poder — afirmou zombeteiro. — Infelizmente não nos veremos antes da cerimônia, eu tenho uma reunião importante para presidir nesta tarde.

Alissa ficou desapontada. Mas por que isso a importava tanto? Será que precisaria lembrar-se o tempo todo de que apenas estava representando o papel de esposa de Sergei Antonovich? Por que não conseguia parar de pensar nele? Afinal, não era nenhuma adolescente, e sim uma mulher adulta cumprindo sua parte em um acordo de negócios.

Quase ao anoitecer, o jato pousou no aeroporto de Pulkovo, em São Petersburgo. Estava muito mais frio do que em Londres. A limusine parecia flutuar vagarosamente pelas ruas da cidade. Alissa nunca vira tantos prédios antigos e fabulosos, que se seguiam um após o outro. Por isso, não ficou surpresa quando o veiculo estacionou em frente a um edifício de estilo clássico e o motorista a informou que haviam chegado à residência de Sergei Antonovich.

O apartamento dele era finamente decorado com mobílias elegantes e tradicionais. O piso em madeira polida. Muito diferente do estilo moderno da cobertura que Sergei mantinha em Londres, porém, não menos acolhedor. Alissa foi recebida por duas jovens serviçais que se encarregaram de desfazer a bagagem e oferecer-lhe toda a ajuda que precisasse.

Alissa recusou o oferecimento de um lanche e, gentilmente, dispensou as moças depois que elas terminaram de arrumar as roupas e acessórios nos devidos lugares. O dia tinha sido cansativo e ela precisava de privacidade para tomar um banho e relaxar.

No instante em que terminava de secar o corpo após a ducha rápida e colocava um roupão branco que havia sido deixado à disposição dela, ouviu batidas insistentes na porta do quarto.

— Quem é? — ela gritou desconfiada.

— Sergei. Preciso falar com você.

Ela ficou surpresa por ele estar ali naquele horário e apressou-se em abrir a porta.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, espantada com as feições contrariadas que ele exibia.

— Você é quem deve me contar o que aconteceu — Sergei esbravejou e entrou no aposento com passos largos e pesados.

Ela notou que ele estava magnífico num temo cinza e camisa branca, mas o rosto bonito transfigurado pela ira no momento em que espalhou sobre a cama algumas fotos com gestos agressivos.

— Como explica isso?

Alissa aproximou-se da cama e observou as fotografias. Tratava-se das fotos tiradas no aeroporto do encontro com o pai dela.

— O que existe para explicar? — ela perguntou com indiferença.

Sergei quase teve um ataque de fúria.

— Como não existe nada para explicar? — Ele berrou.

— Não ouse gritar comigo dessa maneira! — Ela devolveu indignada.

— Isso é tudo o que tem para me dizer? — Alissa deu de ombros.

— Você entra como um louco gritando e o que quer que eu diga?

— Ver você de mãos dadas com outro homem e chorando no ombro dele, gritar era o mínimo que poderia esperar de mim! — Ele exclamou furioso e começou a contornar a cama para aproximar-se dela.

Alissa se assustou e apanhou o vaso de cristal posto na mesinha mais próxima.

— Se você der mais um passo eu atiro isso na sua cabeça! Ele uniu as sobrancelhas em expressão de puro espanto.

— Está louca? Eu jamais agrediria uma mulher! — E, valendo-se de um movimento rápido, ele apanhou o vaso da mão dela e o recolocou sobre a mesinha onde estava antes. — Está mesmo assustada, não é? Quem é o homem da foto?

— Meu pai. — Ela revelou em tom baixo de voz.

— Pensa que sou um estúpido? Aquele homem não tem mais do que a minha idade!

— Estou certa de que meu pai ficaria orgulhoso em ouvir sua opinião. Por que não se certifica dos fatos antes de acusar as pessoas?

— Eu não tenho o hábito de acusar as pessoas sem antes ter certeza. — E realmente aquela era a maneira que Sergei costumava fazer. Só não conseguia explicar a si mesmo por que se precipitara tanto e agira sem pensar ao ver Alissa nos braços de um estranho. — Mas, se aquele homem é realmente o seu pai, por que você estava chorando?

— Eu não o via há muito tempo e fiquei emocionada. Só não entendo a razão de você ter ficado tão furioso se nem ao menos sou sua namorada.

— Mas amanhã será minha esposa. E, queira ou não, suas atitudes atingem a minha imagem.

Alissa raciocinou por um instante e terminou por lhe dar razão.

— Está bem. Eu errei por não ter-lhe dado uma resposta imediata. Mas meu pai é meu pai e eu não podia acreditar que alguém pudesse pensar que fôssemos amantes. E, desde que aconteceu o divórcio, eu tenho sofrido muito — confessou com a voz embargada.

— Você é uma mulher adulta, Alissa. Precisa entender que a decisão de seus pais é um problema deles.

— Acontece que nossa família costumava ser tão unida e... — Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase por conta das lágrimas que começaram a jorrar.

Sergei a observou com assombro. Alissa parecia tão emotiva e aquilo contradizia o perfil psicológico apresentado pelo advogado encarregado da seleção das candidatas. Constrangido e emocionado ao mesmo tempo, Sergei subitamente a ergueu nos braços.

— O que está fazendo? — ela gritou com surpresa enquanto enlaçava o pescoço másculo para conseguir se equilibrar.

— Acho que é chamado de apoio psicológico. Não tenho certeza. Não é algo que costumo fazer — ele confidenciou e depois se sentou na beirada da cama, mantendo-a aninhada em seu colo.

— Minha mãe está tão infeliz... — ela se lamuriou, enquanto secava os olhos com as palmas das mãos.

— Algum dia ela conhecerá alguém e tornará a ser feliz novamente. — Sergei tentou animá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, inclinou a cabeça e roçou o nariz na curvatura delicada do pescoço feminino. O suave perfume do sabonete o inebriava e, baixando o olhar para as lapelas do roupão que estavam mais frouxas e permitiam uma visão maior dos seios fartos e exuberantes, podia garantir que seu apetite sexual por ela poderia ser multiplicado por, no mínimo, dez vezes.

— Não é assim tão simples. Mamãe me confessou que ainda ama o meu pai.

— Às vezes nós é que complicamos a vida — Sergei respondeu de maneira sucinta e passou a roçar com os lábios a pele sedosa do pescoço delicado. — Você é tão doce, milaya moya.

Alissa sentiu o corpo todo estremecer com as palavras gentis e as carícias que ele lhe proporcionava. Sabia que era o momento de impor limites, antes que fosse tarde demais. Contudo, o despertar dos sentidos provocava um estado que chegava a ocasionar dor nos centros sensitivos femininos e acelerava o ritmo cardíaco de maneira impressionante.

Ele tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo ardente e erótico. Em seguida, introduziu uma das mãos na abertura de seu roupão, capturou um dos mamilos rijos e começou a provocá-lo com movimentos circulares traçados com o polegar. Ela gemeu de satisfação.

O toque do celular naquele exato momento proporcionou a interrupção que Alissa precisava para se recompor. Ela o afastou com as palmas das mãos contra o peito masculino e, em seguida, ajeitou as golas do roupão. Depois, abandonou o colo dele e se colocou de pé ao lado da cama.

Sergei atendeu a ligação e, quando terminou a conversa que manteve em seu próprio idioma, Alissa aproveitou para perguntar:

— O que aconteceu com a reunião que você me disse que precisava presidir hoje?

— O editor de um tabloide londrino me mandou aquelas fotos, obviamente na esperança de que eu fosse dar o casamento por encerrado e fornecer uma matéria em primeira mão para o jornal. E, por causa disso, eu cancelei a reunião.

Houve um silêncio, durante o qual ambos se entreolharam compartilhando um desejo mútuo e silencioso de prosseguir o que estavam fazendo antes do telefonema. Contudo, Sergei não era homem de forçar qualquer tipo de situação. Por isso, preferiu perguntar:

— Você prefere que eu saia?

Alissa o estudou por um momento. Não era realmente o que queria, mas sim do que deveria fazer.

— Sim. Por favor.

Sergei ergueu o queixo feminino com dois dedos da mão direita e assegurou:

— A partir de amanhã você será minha 24h por dia, milaya moya. Mal posso esperar por isso.

E, sem mais nada dizer, ele saiu do quarto.

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Alissa acordou cedo e o café da manhã foi servido no quarto. A mãe lhe ligou desejando que tudo corresse bem. Enquanto Jenny falava, ela podia ouvir um burburinho de vozes animadas com os preparativos do casamento de Alexa e sentiu-se magoada quando ouviu a manifestação da irmã dizendo que estava muito ocupada para conversar ao telefone.

Após tomar uma ducha, Alissa recebeu na sala de estar da suíte o dono de um salão de beleza famoso e sua equipe. Com certeza tudo já estava esquematizado, e os profissionais se encarregaram do estilo de penteado que seria mais apropriado, a maquiagem perfeita e o esmalte de cor clara nas unhas dos pés e das mãos.

Terminada a primeira etapa, o vestido de noiva foi trazido pelo próprio estilista que idealizara o modelo, acompanhado de suas assistentes. O vestido branco primorosamente bordado com minúsculos cristais reluzia sob a luz como se fossem milhares de estrelas brilhando em plena luz do dia. Alissa também ficou impressionada com a lingerie e a elegância dos sapatos ornamentados com pérolas legítimas.

Ela temeu, por um momento, que o vestido pudesse ainda ter alguns ajustes a ser feitos; porém, ao vesti-lo, notou que ele se adequava às curvas de seu corpo de maneira perfeita.

O véu delicado de tule que pendia da coroa de flores naturais presas no alto da cabeça era muito bonito. Quando, por fim, ela se olhou no espelho grande posto na parede do hall, surpreendeu-se com a própria imagem. Nunca se vira tão deslumbrante.

Logo depois, ela foi levada por uma limusine até um prédio público no centro da cidade e precisou esforçar-se para conter o tremor causado pelo frio e emoção que sentia.

Uma jovem, que falava inglês fluentemente, veio ao encontro dela no atribulado saguão de entrada do prédio e apresentou-se como Lukina, uma das assistentes de Sergei.

— Onde estamos? — Alissa quis saber.

— No ZAGS, é o lugar onde as cerimônias civis são realizadas. Você não recebeu o relatório que lhe enviei há alguns dias? Ele contém todos os detalhes que deverão ser seguidos para que o casamento seja realizado.

Alissa corou de raiva. Mais uma vez, Alexa negligenciara a respeito de colocá-la a par de coisas importantes.

— Sinto muito, eu esqueci completamente. — Alissa dissimulou.

— O sr. Antonovich pediu para que a senhorita fizesse um esforço especial para agradar Yelena, a avó dele. Sergei é seu único neto e este dia é muito importante para ela.

Alissa sentiu-se ofendida com aquele pedido. Ela jamais precisaria ser avisada para ser gentil com a avó dele. E, por essa razão, quando entrou no salão onde a cerimônia civil aconteceria, seus olhos estavam faiscando de ressentimento.

O som de uma música nupcial pairava no ar, e Sergei, trajando um temo escuro elegante que o deixava mais sexy do que nunca, veio ao encontro dela e entregou-lhe um delicado ramalhete de botões de rosas. Ele havia planejado cada detalhe baseado no que a avó consideraria como certo. Inclusive o vestido de noiva, que tinha sido cuidadosamente recomendado para que fosse confeccionado em estilo romântico, como Sergei supunha que Yelena aprovaria.

O que ele não esperava era que Alissa ficasse tão encantadora naquele vestido. Até parecia uma princesa saída de um livro de contos de fadas. No instante em que seus olhares se encontraram, Alissa ficou tensa.

Um lampejo de sensualidade tornou a conturbar-lhe o equilíbrio emocional no instante em que ele tomou-lhe uma das mãos e eles começaram a caminhar com os dedos entrelaçados na direção de uma bancada oficial, onde algumas autoridades os aguardavam. No caminho, Alissa observou que uma senhora idosa, trajando um vestido na cor azul, os observava atentamente e exibia um sorriso feliz. Logo, deduziu que deveria tratar-se da avó de Sergei.

A cerimônia foi breve e Alissa descobriu que, na Rússia, a aliança de casamento é usada na mão direita. Depois de cumpridas as formalidades e de eles serem dispensados, Sergei apresentou a Alissa, como sendo sua avó, a mulher que ela já havia visto antes.

No caminho para a igreja, Yelena compartilhou a limusine com eles e Sergei traduzia rapidamente para Alissa as inevitáveis perguntas que já imaginava que a avó faria para sua nova esposa.

Yelena perguntou se ela gostava de crianças e Alissa respondeu que adorava e pretendia ter dois ou três filhos. Em seguida, veio o bombardeio de outras curiosidades, como se ela sabia cozinhar, costurar, bordar ou fazer tricô.

Alissa respondeu com toda a paciência a todas as perguntas e, inclusive, revelou ter adorado tricotar algumas malhas infantis para presentear o bebê de uma amiga.

Sergei não estava acostumado com mulheres que apreciavam habilidades domésticas e, por isso, deduziu que Alissa estivesse mentindo apenas para agradar Yelena. E ficou feliz quando a avó lhe confidenciou baixinho:

— Que gracinha! Ela se importou em tricotar o presente para o bebê da amiga em vez de simplesmente comprar algo em uma loja. Você escolheu uma boa moça — a avó afirmou enquanto ajeitava o nó da gravata do neto. — E, além disso, é também muito bonita. Se você der atenção a ela como dá para seus negócios, seu casamento durará para sempre.

Quando entraram na igreja lotada de convidados, Alissa sentia-se desconfortável por ser o centro de todas as atenções e olhares curiosos à medida que caminhavam através do longo corredor em direção ao altar.

O sacerdote abençoou as alianças e entregou uma vela para cada um.

O ritual prosseguiu e atingiu o clímax quando eles foram coroados e dividiram uma taça de vinho. Então, aconteceu a bênção final e definitiva. Logo mais, eles se encontravam no banco traseiro da limusine rumando para o salão onde aconteceria a recepção festiva para os convidados.

— Depois de toda aquela cerimônia, eu me sinto realmente casado — confidenciou Sergei.

— Mas isso não é novidade para você — Alissa salientou —, já que está se casando pela segunda vez.

— Acontece que o meu primeiro casamento foi realizado apenas no registro civil. E o pior é que ainda temos que enfrentar a recepção.

— Por que está dizendo isso? Não gosta de festas?

— Não é isso — negou Sergei apertando a mão de Alissa e devorando-a com o olhar cobiçoso. Você está tão linda que eu não vejo a hora de ficarmos sozinhos, milaya moya.

Alissa sentiu as faces esquentarem e quase fez um protesto para lembrá-lo de que o casamento deles não era real. Mas, ao estudar as devastadoras feições bonitas do rosto dele e a poderosa masculinidade, as batidas do coração martelaram tão alto em seus ouvidos que as palavras acabaram morrendo na garganta. A verdade era que o magnetismo de Sergei Antonovich a hipnotizava de tal maneira que, mesmo sabendo que o casamento não era verdadeiro, manter um relacionamento platônico ficava cada vez mais difícil.

Alheio às turbulências mentais pelas quais Alissa estava passando, Sergei se mostrava muito contente e em excelente estado de humor. O mais importante era que Yelena havia aprovado Alissa sem nenhuma ressalva.

De certa maneira, Sergei ficava cada vez mais intrigado. Alissa parecia não ter semelhança alguma com o perfil psicológico que ele mesmo havia instruído. Como aquilo era possível? Será que os advogados se equivocaram ao aplicar os testes ou Alissa seria tão boa atriz a ponto de esconder seu verdadeiro caráter?

Mas também, para que se preocupar com isso se ela estava fazendo um excelente desempenho? Estava evidente que ele tivera a sorte de encontrar a mulher certa para agradar Yelena e agora tudo o que precisava fazer seria engravidá-la. O que não seria sacrifício algum, já que Sergei estava mais do que sexualmente atraído por Alissa.

Quando a limusine estacionou na porta de um luxuoso hotel, as portas de entrada foram escancaradas para receber os noivos. Sem que Alissa esperasse, Sergei a ergueu nos braços e entrou com ela no saguão repleto de convidados, que gritavam, exultantes:

— Gorko! Gorko!

— Agora teremos que nos beijar pelo tempo mais longo que conseguirmos — revelou Sergei. E, ao se deparar com o olhar assustado dela, comentou: — Você não leu as instruções sobre as nossas tradições?

Alissa nem mesmo teve tempo de responder qualquer coisa, quando sentiu os lábios quentes e úmidos de Sergei pressionarem os dela. Instintivamente, ela enlaçou o pescoço másculo para estabilizar o tremor que percorria toda a extensão da coluna feminina.

Os convidados cantavam em uníssono uma canção tradicional, porém Alissa não conseguia entender o que diziam.

Quando Sergei finalmente encerrou o beijo e acomodou Alissa na cadeira reservada para a noiva, ela estava completamente atordoada e ainda sentindo o coração bater acelerado como se existisse um tambor dentro do peito.

Momentos mais tarde, após conseguir recompor-se, Alissa notou com surpresa que conhecia uma das personalidades importantes que compunham a mesa onde os noivos estavam acomodados. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela ergueu-se e caminhou na direção onde estava sentado o príncipe árabe Jasim. O nobre ergueu-se assim que ela se aproximou:

— Alissa! Como vai? Quando recebi o convite não prestei atenção na identidade da noiva, e fiquei surpreso quando descobri que era você!

— Elinor não está com você? — Alissa perguntou bem no instante em que Sergei se posicionava ao lado dela.

— Sergei... — O educado herdeiro do trono de Quaram o reverenciou antes de retornar a atenção para Alissa e responder a pergunta sobre a esposa, que fora amiga e companheira de apartamento na época em Alissa freqüentava a Universidade. — Sami está com catapora e Elinor se recusou a sair do lado dele.

— Oh! Entendo... E como está Mariyah? — Quando Alissa vira Sami pela última vez, a irmãzinha acabara de nascer.

— Como conheceu a esposa de Jasim? — Sergei perguntou, assim que retomaram aos seus lugares, e estava assombrado em como aquela informação escapara das investigações pessoais feitas pelos advogados dele.

— Nós compartilhávamos um apartamento na época em que eu era estudante, juntamente com mais uma colega. Já faz alguns meses que não falo com Elinor. Nós sempre nos víamos quando ela visitava Londres. Contudo, depois que ela se reconciliou com Jasim, se tornou uma mulher muito ocupada. E quanto a você? Qual a sua conexão com Jasim?

— Nós nos encontramos regularmente nas reuniões da OPEC. Eu não conheço a esposa dele, mas dizem que é muito bonita.

— Além de bonita, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. — Alissa informou com um sorriso cativante. Eu aprendi a tricotar especialmente para presentear Sami.

Alguém no meio dos convidados propôs um brinde e todos começaram a gritar a mesma palavra de quando eles entraram no salão;

— Gorko! Gorko!

Sergei sorriu e aproximou os lábios dos de Alissa, que, dessa vez, estava mais do que pronta para repetir aquela experiência.

Enquanto os garçons começavam a servir salgados e bebidas, um cantor de fama internacional ocupou o centro do salão para entreter o pessoal. A festa adquiriu uma atmosfera tão alegre que Alissa se excedeu na vodka e estava um pouco zonza no momento em que Sergei a levou para dançar.

E, enquanto eles rodopiavam pelo salão, Alissa, encorajada pelo álcool, resolveu fazer uma pergunta direta para ele:

— Conte-me a verdade, Sergei. Foi para agradar, a sua avó que resolveu arranjar uma esposa?

Ele endureceu o semblante e a fitou com o olhar congelado.

— Calma! — Alissa exclamou empinando o nariz. — Não é preciso me olhar como se eu tivesse a intenção de correr para os jornalistas e revelar seu segredo.

— Acho bom. Eu jamais permitiria que alguém magoasse Yelena.

— Eu jamais faria isso! Ela está tão feliz por vê-lo casado! — Ela comentou olhando na direção da idosa senhora que conversava animada com algumas amigas. E até ficou comovida com a preocupação dele com a avó. Estava conhecendo um lado de Sergei que ela não imaginava existir.

Naquele instante, Sergei inclinou a cabeça e sussurrou em um dos ouvidos dela:

— Não se assuste, milaya moya, você está a ponto de ser arrebatada de mim. Mas não se preocupe, eu irei resgatá-la. Trata-se de uma tradição.

Alissa não protestou quando um grupo de convidados a cercou e conduziu-a através de um longo corredor, depois escondendo-a dentro de um aposento que parecia ser o lugar onde as camareiras do hotel estocavam as roupas limpas de cama e banho. Ela inclinou-se contra uma das prateleiras e imaginou quanto tempo levaria para que Sergei a descobrisse e efetuasse o resgate.

Em questão de minutos, ela ouviu a porta ser escancarada e a figura imponente dele surgir como se fosse um herói salvando a heroína. Sergei a ergueu nos braços e a beijou, e saiu da sala caminhando com ela em meio a um coro de aplausos e sorrisos. Subitamente, alguém pisoteou na cauda longa do vestido de noiva e o ruído do tecido se rasgando foi ouvido.

— Meu vestido está rasgado! — Alissa exclamou e tentou puxar o tecido para unir a fenda que se formara e permitia a visão da nudez de uma de suas coxas.

Dez minutos depois, Alissa se encontrava em uma das suítes do hotel, vestida apenas com a lingerie, enquanto aguardava o vestido que fora levado para ser reparado.

Ela passeava nervosamente pelo quarto quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e Sergei surgir no vão. Instintivamente, ela cruzou as mãos sobre o peito. Após trancar a porta com a chave, ele aproximou-se dela. Os olhos escuros incendiados de desejo.

— Por que está se escondendo, milaya moya? Deixe-me apreciá-la apropriadamente. — Ele comentou surpreso com a própria ansiedade em vê-la nua. O peso que sentia na virilha e que o incomodara durante horas agora parecia ainda mais acentuado.

Alissa alargou o olhar, e o dourado que vislumbrava nos olhos dele a fez sentir-se orgulhosa de seu corpo. Contudo, achou que aquele não era um pensamento sensato. Como poderia se convencer de que seu porte físico, que não tinha nada de extraordinário, pudesse despertar um desejo tão intenso em um homem acostumado a namorar as modelos mais bonitas e famosas do planeta?

Desconfortada com o próprio pensamento, Alissa sentou-se na beirada da cama e permaneceu com os braços cobrindo o peito da melhor forma que podia. Sergei deu um longo suspiro de contrariedade. Estava cansado de esperar. Ele a desejara desde o primeiro instante em que a vira no clube noturno e, para um homem que não estava acostumado à relutância de uma mulher, Alissa significava um grande desafio.

Ele descartou-se do paletó e, em seguida, da gravata.

— O que está fazendo? — Ela perguntou assustada.

— O que acha?

— Não devemos nos envolver dessa maneira...

— Já estamos envolvidos — Sergei a lembrou e, acomodando-se ao lado de Alissa, segurou-lhe as mãos. — E, para lhe dizer a verdade, o que está acontecendo comigo não é exatamente da maneira como planejei. Eu nunca misturo negócios com prazer.

— Então por que está se esquecendo de que nosso casamento é apenas um arranjo de negócios?

— Porque eu a desejo mais do que jamais desejei outra mulher em minha vida.

— Está apenas tentando justificar seu apetite sexual — ela ponderou, tentando abafar a própria excitação que crescia assustadoramente com a proximidade do corpo másculo e sedutor.

— Estou sendo racional e objetivo, dorogaya moya. Não conseguiria minha fortuna se eu não fosse um homem de mente aberta. E, se nós precisaremos ficar juntos por um bom tempo e vivendo em condições íntimas, o mais lógico seria desfrutarmos dessa condição da maneira mais prazerosa.

— Mas isso complicaria nosso relacionamento — Alissa salientou numa última tentativa de convencê-lo a desistir.

Sergei conhecia muito bem as mulheres e, a julgar pelas pupilas dilatadas que ela exibia no azul esverdeado do olhar e o brilho de excitação, ele sabia que estava próximo da vitória.

— Isso não acontecerá. Apenas confie em mim.

Com toda a segurança que lhe era peculiar, Sergei inclinou a cabeça e beijou os lábios trêmulos dela, que se partiram instintivamente para sentir o sabor da boca masculina.

Alissa sabia que não deveria confiar nele. Como poderia? Se uma modelo famosa não conseguia segurá-lo por muito tempo, que esperanças ela poderia ter? Contudo, o fogo do desejo era tão forte que Alissa resolveu ceder à tentação. E, no momento em que ele repousou as mãos nos quadris dela e gentilmente a aproximou do próprio corpo, ela se espantou com o volume da ereção que podia perceber por baixo do tecido fino da calça masculina.

Sergei libertou-a do sutiã e, por um breve instante, extasiou-se com a visão dos seios exuberantes.

— Você é uma deusa! — Ele exclamou e, acoplando as palmas das mãos sobre os botões róseos e enrijecidos, pressionou o corpo pequeno com cuidado até conseguir que ela se deitasse. Só então inclinou a cabeça e sugou-lhe um dos mamilos. A sensação doce e torturante ao mesmo tempo liberou uma onda de prazer tão grande que alcançou os recônditos mais íntimos do corpo feminino, fazendo com que os quadris reagissem com movimentos rítmicos e espontâneos.

O nível como ela correspondeu às carícias dele o deixou enlouquecido. Sergei ergueu o corpo e livrou-se da camisa com tamanha rapidez que, em questão de segundos, o torso bronzeado e perfeito pareceu surgir como uma visão diante dos olhos de Alissa. Incapaz de resistir à tentação, ela estendeu os braços e deslizou os dedos sobre a musculatura definida do tórax poderoso. Depois, pressionou os lábios contra um mamilo masculino e se deliciou com a reação instintiva provocada.

— Yizihkom — ele murmurou com a respiração acelerada. Ansioso por agradá-la da mesma maneira como ela o estava agradando, ele inclinou a cabeça, abocanhou-lhe um dos seios e provocou com a língua o botão intumescido. Ao mesmo tempo, moveu uma das mãos até alcançar o ventre feminino e introduziu os dedos ágeis pela borda da calcinha rendada. Afagou com movimentos eróticos o centro sensitivo, destruindo o que restava do autocontrole de Alissa.

— Oh, por favor... — ela gemeu, abrasada pela emoção. Com um gesto rápido e rude, Sergei despiu-lhe a peça íntima e descobriu o ninho úmido e quente que parecia implorar pela invasão masculina.

Tornando a erguer-se, ele livrou-se do restante das roupas, enquanto ela o olhava, extasiada. Era a primeira vez que via um homem totalmente nu, e a visão da potente ereção a assustou:

— Meu Deus! Vai ser impossível nos ajustarmos!

Sergei deu uma gargalhada diante do comentário inocente julgando tratar-se de uma piada, já que, na entrevista feita pelo advogado, ela havia declarado ser uma mulher madura com relação a experiências sexuais.

— É que estou tão louco por você que até me superei — ele respondeu com zombaria e, posicionando-se sobre ela, penetrou-a sem se preocupar com preliminares. Ela gritou e cerrou os dentes ao sentir uma dor dilacerante.

Sergei interrompeu-se e a olhou com incredulidade, ao mesmo tempo em que notou uma resistência à invasão viril.

— Não acredito que seja virgem!

— Por quê? É contra a lei? — Ela devolveu com sarcasmo, ainda demonstrando o desconforto pela agressão sofrida na musculatura delicada e, até então, intocada.

— Prefere que eu pare? — ele perguntou com frustração, por causa do extraordinário prazer que estava sentindo.

Sergei estava completamente confuso. Ficava difícil conciliar a imagem da mulher que ele pensava que Alissa era com a que agora aparentava ser. Ele havia optado por uma mulher que não lhe oferecesse surpresas. Aquela que aceitasse os termos do contrato teria que ser necessariamente alguém que não se importasse com sentimentalismos e o interesse fosse apenas no dinheiro que receberia por sua parte no trato. Ao invés disso, ele acabara com uma virgem e, pelo que pudera observar, não se importava com a riqueza dele.

Ele a estudou por um instante e, de repente, um pensamento extremamente animador para um homem machista como ele o consolou. Alissa era sua esposa e nenhum homem a havia tocado antes. Talvez fosse até uma espécie de presente a ser celebrado.

— Não. Não quero que pare. — Alissa finalmente respondeu, envolvida no calor erótico em que se encontravam.

Com um suspiro aliviado, Sergei começou a mover-se novamente, porém, com todo o cuidado que a situação exigia. Ele gostava de desafios e pretendia proporcionar a ela o melhor que poderia fazer para satisfazê-la.

Como um homem experiente na arte da sensualidade, Sergei conseguiu conduzi-la a um êxtase rápido e, junto com ela, atingiu um orgasmo incrível, aliviando a preciosa semente de seu desejo enquanto o corpo estremecia de prazer. Enquanto Alissa ainda se contorcia de prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo, Sergei provava a mais fantástica experiência sexual de toda sua vida.

Alguns segundos depois, ele imaginava se aquela única relação poderia tê-la engravidado. Por certo ele não desejaria que isso acontecesse tão rápido, agora que descobrira o imenso prazer que ela poderia lhe proporcionar. Não haveria homem no mundo que se negasse àquele prazer antes de atingir o objetivo planejado, ele tentou confortar a si mesmo em pensamento.

— Bihla chudyesna... Você é magnífica! — Ele exclamou com satisfação e depositou um beijo rápido em um lado do rosto miúdo. — É uma pena que precisaremos retomar para a festa.

As palavras dele a fizeram cair na realidade e, subitamente, Alissa se ergueu da cama. Não vendo onde estava o roupão, agarrou o lençol da cama e cobriu o corpo.

Sergei sorriu divertido.

— Quanto mais você se esconde, angil moy, mais me deixa excitado, sabia?

Alissa ficou embaraçada diante do brilho luxuriante que Sergei exibia enquanto percorria o olhar por toda a extensão do corpo dela.

Ela ficou furiosa consigo mesma ao sentir-se uma presa fácil daquele magnetismo impressionante. E o odiava por ele ter-se aproveitado na primeira oportunidade em que ela fraquejara. Mas o que Alissa poderia esperar de Sergei Antonovich? Um homem que se tornara bilionário por sua habilidade e rapidez em transformar em realidade as chances que a vida lhe oferecia?

Notando as feições severas que ela exibia no rosto, Sergei questionou:

— Eu a machuquei? — Alissa enrubesceu.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. Mesmo porque não irá acontecer novamente.

Ele estava distraído observando as curvas generosas dos quadris voluptuosos quando a resposta dela o surpreendeu. Ergueu os olhos na direção do azul-esverdeado que faiscava incessantemente. E até achou bom que ela não quisesse discutir nada no momento. Principalmente sobre as cláusulas do contrato, nas quais estava inclusa a obrigação sexual. De que outra maneira ela imaginava que engravidaria para lhe proporcionar o filho que, afinal, era o principal objetivo do acordo? E o fato de ele tê-la desejado desde o primeiro instante em que a vira apenas tornaria mais prazeroso o tempo em que precisassem ficar juntos. Quando ela lhe entregasse o filho, conforme o combinado em contrato, possivelmente o sexo entre eles não seria mais uma novidade, ele concluiu.

— Você se aproveitou pelo fato de eu ter bebido demais — Alissa o acusou.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e devolveu:

— Pelo que me lembro, você correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Não estrague tudo com essa infantilidade!

— Infantilidade? — repetiu ela, indignada com tamanha arrogância.

— Que importa a maneira como aconteceu nosso primeiro relacionamento sexual? — Sergei perguntou com sincera incompreensão. Se ele tivesse se decidido por uma inseminação artificial, não teria contratado uma esposa. Por isso, o sexo entre eles seria perfeitamente compreensível como obrigação contratual. Ele ficara surpreso com o fato de ela ainda ser virgem, mas isso não a tornava uma santa. Nenhuma mulher que agisse de maneira puritana iria aceitar um acordo para se casar com um estranho por causa de dinheiro e entregar-lhe o próprio filho.

— De qualquer forma, é muito tarde para se falar em arrependimento. — Sergei declarou de maneira prática para encerrar a discussão.

Sentindo-se ultrajada com a atitude fria dele, Alissa seguiu para o banheiro e ficou espantada quando se olhou no espelho da pia. A coroa de flores estava totalmente desmantelada e a maquiagem formando borrões sobre a pele sedosa do rosto. Algumas lágrimas se desprenderam dos olhos claros quando reconheceu que seu relacionamento com Sergei acabara de se tomar algo muito diferente do que ela inicialmente imaginara.

Ela ligou o chuveiro e procurou se banhar da melhor maneira que podia para não molhar os cabelos. O corpo doía a cada movimento que fazia. Uma batida na porta interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos enquanto secava o corpo com uma toalha branca e macia.

— Vou tomar uma ducha no outro banheiro — revelou Sergei, assim que ela abriu a porta.

Alissa protestou ao ver que ele vestia apenas a calça e mantinha a camisa dobrada sobre um dos braços.

— Por Deus! Vista a camisa antes de sair do quarto!

— Por que razão?

— Se sair dessa maneira, as mulheres que estão reparando o meu vestido de noiva na sala ao lado descobrirão o que estávamos fazendo!

— E daí? Estamos casados e não existe nada de errado com isso. — Sergei respondeu, intrigado mais uma vez com a falta de lógica na atitude de Alissa.

Alissa respirou profundamente antes de desabafar:

— Se você não se vestir adequadamente antes de sair do quarto, eu nunca o perdoarei por isso!

— Elas irão saber de qualquer jeito — afirmou ele com impaciência. Você acabou com a coroa de flores e a maquiagem, e precisarei pedir que os profissionais venham para recuperar-lhe a aparência.

Com o rosto corado até a raiz dos cabelos, ela apenas concordou com um gesto de cabeça, antes de bater a porta com força.

Um pouco mais tarde, nem ela mesma podia acreditar que estava conseguindo exibir um sorriso amável para os convidados, enquanto, por dentro, fervia de raiva. O brilho de malícia contido nos olhares curiosos diante da reaparição dos noivos na festa a deixavam mortificada de vergonha.

Quando eles se aproximaram de Yelena, Alissa ficou comovida com o sorriso acolhedor que a avó dele lhe lançava e, antes que imaginasse, já estava revelando para a simpática senhora a verdade sobre a separação de seus pais.

Sergei traduzia o mais rápido possível para que a conversa entre as mulheres fluísse de maneira fácil.

No instante em que a música dedicada aos noivos iniciou, Sergei conduziu Alissa para a pista de danças e os convidados aplaudiram.

Alissa rodopiou com ele no salão e, erguendo os olhos para o rosto atraente de Sergei, sentiu o coração se apertar. Após a recente experiência sexual que compartilharam, ela se achava tão vulnerável e insegura que não tinha a mínima idéia de como seria sua vida dali em diante.

Terminada a dança, Sergei a conduziu de maneira discreta para uma porta em um canto distante do salão e explicou:

— Vamos embora sem que ninguém perceba. Yelena está certa. Você parece exausta, angil moy...

_**Capítulo Seis**_

Assim que estavam acomodados no banco traseiro da limusine, Sergei ergueu o queixo de Alissa com a ponta de um dedo da mão direita e forçou-a a olhar nos olhos dele.

— Ainda está zangada comigo?

— Não. E também não me considero infantil, Estou plenamente consciente do que aconteceu. E sei que também fui responsável por isso.

Sergei sorriu, bem-humorado. Alissa estava furiosa com ele e não conseguia esconder a indignação. Ele adorou aquela transparência, o que considerava uma raridade. Ela mantinha o corpo rígido e se recusava a olhar nos olhos dele. As mulheres com quem estava acostumado a sair jamais o tratavam daquela maneira e, por isso, ele ficava bastante intrigado. Além de Alissa significar uma novidade, ainda parecia o oposto da mulher descrita no perfil psicológico que lhe fora entregue pelo advogado.

Era uma pessoa amorosa e romântica, quando se declarara como sendo fria e calculista. Contudo, o que quer que ela fosse, Sergei estava feliz pelo desempenho fabuloso que ela tivera com Yelena.

— Tenho um presente para você — noticiou Sergei entregando-lhe um estojo onde continha uma joia.

— Mais um? — Ela respondeu com descaso e, em seguida, se arrependeu ao notar que a voz soara rude e indelicada.

— Eu adoro recompensar uma boa atuação, e a sua ultrapassou as minhas expectativas.

— Na festa ou... na cama? — Ela insinuou com sarcasmo.

O tom de ironia que ela usou foi apenas uma perda de tempo, porque Sergei simplesmente riu, demonstrando o quanto eles eram diferentes em questão de humor.

— Você foi soberba em ambas, angil moy.

Com relutância, Alissa abriu a tampa do estojo e se deparou com um colar de diamantes, que seria digno de compor as jóias da coroa exibidas na Tower of London. Apesar de Alissa não ser o tipo de mulher que se impressionava com jóias, ficou boquiaberta com o resplendor dos minúsculos diamantes e o magnífico pingente representando um coração esculpido em ouro puro e cravejado com uma suntuosa esmeralda no centro.

— Obrigada — ela apenas murmurou. E imaginou que, se fosse Alexa que estivesse em seu lugar, já teria colocado a joia e enlaçado o pescoço dele para demonstrar a gratidão por tamanha generosidade.

— Não gosta de jóias? — ele perguntou, surpreso com tanta indiferença.

— Ah... Gosto sim — declarou ela e, arrependendo-se da frieza com que agia, resolveu retirar o colar do estojo e colocar no pescoço. — Só acho que não deveria me presentear com jóias tão caras.

Sergei a ajudou com o fecho. O esplendoroso pingente reluziu com fulgor no colo delicado de Alissa.

A recompensa por sua atuaçã concluiu com descaso, lembrando-se dos momentos íntimos que desfrutaram na cama e que, evidentemente, o agradaram. Um frio na barriga a atormentou pela combinação conflitante de vergonha e excitação ao mesmo tempo. Aonde teriam ido parar os seus valores morais pelos quais ela sempre lutara?

No momento em que entraram no imponente prédio onde Sergei mantinha sua residência, ele tomou-a pela mão e, após atravessarem o hall de entrada do apartamento amplo que ocupava os dois últimos andares da cobertura do edifício, ele liderou no caminho para a escada em caracol que conduzia ao pavimento superior.

— Aonde vamos? — Ela perguntou intrigada quando passaram direto pela suíte que Alissa ocupara no primeiro dia que chegara à cidade.

— Para o seu novo quarto — revelou Sergei.

— E que, por acaso, é o seu também?

— Não. Não sou do tipo que gosta de dividir a cama e os móveis e acabar sendo sufocado por falta de espaço. Prefiro ficar na minha própria suíte e manter uma porta de comunicação.

Alissa ficou aliviada ao saber que não seria preciso compartilhar o quarto com ele. Talvez aquela sutil linha divisória a protegesse de se deixar seduzir novamente. Sergei abriu a porta da suíte e, após cruzarem o espaço imenso do aposento, estacou no limiar da porta do amplo banheiro, onde sombras provocadas pela luz de velas tremulavam nas paredes azulejadas do ambiente.

Alissa tomou a frente dele e maravilhou-se com a banheira construída em desnível com o piso e já lotada de água aquecida. Ao redor haviam sido dispostos vários castiçais portando velas acesas. Ele repousou as mãos nos ombros estreitos de Alissa e murmurou:

— Você teve um dia estressante e se saiu muito bem. Agora, tudo o que quero é que relaxe.

Provocando gentilmente que ela se virasse para ele, Sergei retirou-lhe a coroa de flores e o véu. Depois, começou a despir-lhe o vestido.

— Eu posso fazer isso sozinha — ela reclamou.

— Eu acho que não. — Sergei declarou com um suspiro enquanto inalava o perfume suave da fragrância floral que ele havia comprado para ela em Londres e que combinava muito mais com a personalidade dela do que o outro que ela usara na primeira vez em que se encontraram. Inclinando a cabeça, pressionou os lábios contra o ombro que acabava de desnudar e depositou beijos ligeiros na curvatura delicada. Enquanto isso, vagarosamente terminava de fazer com que as mangas do vestido deslizassem pelos braços femininos.

Alissa estremeceu com ansiedade e surpresa ao sentir o desejo inconsciente de que aqueles dedos grossos a tocassem em lugares mais íntimos.

Temendo fraquejar novamente, ela suplicou:

— Por favor, não faça isso.

— Por que não? Você gosta do que eu estou fazendo — ele afirmou com segurança e, libertando o sutiã rendado, acomodou os seios fartos nas palmas gigantescas de suas mãos. Os mamilos se enrijeceram em resposta às carícias que ele começou a promover com os polegares.

— O que eu gosto não é relevante.

— Como pode dizer isso? Sabe que ambos estamos ansiosos pela mesma coisa. Só lamento que não tenha me prevenido de que ainda era virgem. Eu teria sido muito mais paciente e não a machucaria.

Alissa queria que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse para que ele não notasse o quanto ela estava tremendo. E, antes que o vestido deslizasse completamente, ela o puxou e cobriu o busto exposto. E, com as faces completamente coradas, ela recuou um passo.

— Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem — ela assegurou. Sergei esboçou um sorriso carismático e afirmou:

— Lancharemos juntos era uma hora.

Aliviada com a saída dele e exausta pelos eventos do dia, Alissa guardou o vestido e finalmente mergulhou na banheira com um suspiro de prazer.

Pétalas de rosa flutuavam na superfície da água. Sergei já havia ordenado o banho com luz de velas para que ela relaxasse, e Alissa ficara muito mais feliz com aquela gentileza do que com a extravagante joia que recebera de presente.

Enquanto desfrutava do calor da água, ela procurava relaxar completamente. Os pensamentos devanearam. Afinal, sua situação não era nada desconfortável. Havia tido sua primeira experiência sexual e Sergei ainda demonstrava intenção de repetir, o que significava que ela o tinha agradado. Então, por que se sentia tão embaraçada?

A verdade era que Sergei a havia contratado e pago para ser sua esposa por um tempo determinado. Por que razão não deveria tirar proveito da atração física que sentiam enquanto a situação perdurasse? Se Alexa estivesse em seu lugar, provavelmente estaria adorando a idéia de desfrutar do prazer sexual que ele lhe oferecesse enquanto cumpria sua parte no acordo de casamento.

E o que Alissa deveria querer mais de Sergei Antonovich do que aquele fugaz interesse sexual?

Ela até ficara surpresa por ter acabado gostando dele depois de tê-lo desprezado no primeiro encontro que tiveram. Talvez isso tivesse acontecido pelo fato de ter se inteirado mais sobre alguns aspectos do caráter de Sergei. Ele amava tanto a avó que até se determinara a forjar um casamento para agradá-la. E, embora Alissa não aprovasse o método, não poderia negar que Sergei tinha agido com a melhor das intenções.

Alissa também apreciava o fato de Sergei, apesar de ser um homem extremamente rico e poderoso, não se esquecia de ser gentil nas maneiras educadas com que a tratava ao praticar cortesias comuns, como abrir a porta do carro, ajudá-la a vestir o casaco e outras coisas que grande parte dos homens modernos considera como fora de moda. E tudo isso a fazia sentir-se mais feminina do que nunca. E, embora muitas vezes ele fosse duro com as palavras, Alissa preferia que fosse assim. A franqueza era melhor ido que a hipocrisia. E, ao mesmo tempo em que Sergei era arrogante e dominador, também conseguia ser compreensivo e gentil.

No instante em que a governanta bateu na porta antes de entrar e depositou ao lado da banheira uma caixa de chocolates caseiros, Alissa alargou o sorriso.

Provou um dos bombons e, enquanto se deliciava com o sabor do chocolate que se derretia em contato com o calor da boca, os pensamentos se perderam na figura de Sergei e uma voz interior se manifestava:

Eu realmente estou fascinada e desejo dormir com ele esta noite. Acho que estou me apaixonando feito uma adolescente ingênua...

Espantada com os próprios pensamentos, Alissa ergueu-se de um salto e abandonou a banheira. A água remexida pelo gesto rápido se espalhou pelas bordas do tubo.

Ela apenas teve tempo de remover a maquiagem e escovar os cabelos quando ouviu o telefone que estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira da cama soar insistente.

— Venha para o meu quarto — Sergei pediu com entusiasmo na voz. — Acabei de assistir ao técnico do meu time de futebol ser demitido!

Alissa apanhou o conjunto de camisola e penhoar de seda na cor azul-turquesa que havia sido deixado cuidadosamente dobrado sobre a cama e o vestiu. Em seguida, rumou para a suíte de Sergei enquanto repetia mentalmente algumas frases para si mesma, como se fosse um mantra:

Eu não vou ter sexo com ele. Não vou ter sexo com ele sob nenhuma circunstância. Só falaremos sobre futebol e mais nada. E tenho esperanças de que não seja preciso assistir ao jogo por muito tempo.

Sergei passeava pelo quarto e falava ao celular em um idioma que Alissa não conseguiu distinguir. Ele vestia apenas uma cueca samba-canção de seda preta e gesticulava sem parar.

No instante em que ele a viu entrar, apontou um dedo na direção da bandeja de alimentos que estava disposta em uma mesinha ao lado da cama e acenou com a cabeça num gesto significativo para que ela se servisse.

Quando ela se aproximou da pequena mesa e notou a variedade de pratos quentes e frios oferecidos, o apetite despertou repentinamente.

Procurando ignorar as roupas dele descartadas de maneira desleixada sobre o carpete, ela encaracolou-se sobre a beirada da cama e serviu-se de frango, salada e pão fresco.

Sergei prosseguia na ligação enquanto caminhava de um lado para outro. Alissa decidiu selecionar alguns alimentos e colocá-los em um prato, e sinalizou para que ele beliscasse algo enquanto se mantinha ocupado com o telefonema.

— Quantos idiomas você fala? — ela aproveitou para perguntar em um dos momentos em que ele silenciava.

— Seis ou sete, e tenho noções de alguns outros — ele respondeu casualmente, aproveitando um intervalo da conversa ao telefone. — Quando se trata de negócios, eu prefiro me entender diretamente com as pessoas em vez de precisar me valer de um tradutor.

— Eu falo francês e espanhol, mas não fluentemente — revelou ela com modéstia.

— Precisa aprender o idioma russo.

— Preciso?

— Claro, milaya moya — ele afirmou franzindo o cenho. Sergei a estudou por um momento e tentou descobrir a razão de seu constante desejo por ela. Naquele mesmo instante, Alissa parecia mais uma adolescente, estando isenta de maquilagem e os cabelos loiros escovados e presos atrás das orelhas. Nem de longe lembrava as mulheres sofisticadas com quem ele costumava sair.

Alissa possuía olhos claros e expressivos que a tornavam especial, porém os lábios grossos e bem delineados também contavam, além da estrutura delicada.

De repente, o apetite dele por alimento foi substituída por outro tipo de apetite. E, só de lembrar o amor que fizeram naquela tarde, ele sentiu o sangue esquentar nas veias.

Alissa esforçou-se para aparentar indiferença diante do olhar cobiçoso que ele lhe lançava. Contudo, os limites platônicos que ela mesma impusera pareciam se dissolver à medida que ela sentia um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

— Eu gosto de ver que está completamente sóbria — ele comentou.

— Eu aprendi a manter o meu copo cheio para evitar que alguém insista em completá-lo a todo o momento — Alissa confidenciou com uma expressão cômica.

Encantado com o sorriso genuíno que ela exibia, Sergei desligou o celular e, após depositá-lo sobre uma cômoda que estava próxima, cruzou o espaço que os separavam e acomodou-se ao lado dela.

Alissa já havia recolocado o prato sobre a bandeja e permanecia sentada na cama. As pernas recolhidas e os joelhos abraçados.

Ele a beijou e afastou a camisola, descobrindo os ombros delgados. Assim que o traje deslizou pela pele sedosa e descobriu-lhe os seios, Sergei capturou um deles com a boca e o sugou até que ela arfou por ar.

— Não consigo parar de desejá-la — confessou. E, movendo uma das mãos, direcionou-a para o centro das coxas macias e passou a torturar o ponto mais sensitivo da feminilidade pulsante.

A respiração de Alissa se tornou mais ofegante, e num gesto instintivo, ela apartou as pernas e Sergei a afastou gentilmente até que ela se deitasse. Ela sentia o corpo ansiar novamente pelas carícias que provara naquela tarde.

— Quero fazer amor com você da maneira como gostaria de ter feito antes. Mal posso esperar para vê-la louca de prazer.

O que Alissa sentia era impossível de descrever, e não deixava espaços para questionar entre o certo ou o errado.

Excitada e pronta para receber o que Sergei podia lhe oferecer, ela observou que ele estendeu um braço até alcançar a gaveta na mesinha de cabeceira e apanhou um preservativo. E, após ajustá-lo, invadiu a intimidade feminina com vigor, enquanto murmurava palavras luxuriosas.

Envolvida pelo intenso prazer que sentia, Alissa foi sacudida por um orgasmo tão violento que Sergei quase sucumbiu ao mesmo tempo. Contorcendo as feições bonitas do rosto, ele conseguiu segurar a tensão e prosseguiu nas estocadas até conduzi-la a um novo clímax. Só então ele se liberou para atingir o êxtase também.

Após um silêncio em que só se ouviam os suspiros ofegantes, enquanto eles relaxavam lado a lado, Sergei comentou: — Você é tão quente, angil moy. Que eu sinto vontade de nunca permitir que saia desta cama.

Alissa estava tão cansada que nem tinha forças para se mover.

— Yelena me contou que você está estressada por causa do divórcio de seus pais — Sergei comentou. — O que eu considero uma besteira...

— Besteira por quê?

— Porque já teve a oportunidade de viver em uma família feliz e unida por mais de vinte anos. Só isso já deveria fazer com que se considerasse uma pessoa feliz.

— Por que está dizendo isso? Você também não desfrutou de uma família?

— Não posso afirmar que o lar onde cresci pudesse ser considerado como sendo uma família. Meu pai vivia entrando e saindo de prisões por causa de roubo de carros. E, quanto à minha mãe, estava cansado de ter que colocá-la embriagada todas as noites em sua cama.

Um dia meu pai foi baleado e morto por tentar roubar o carro de um gangster local. E minha mãe morreu um ano depois, vitima de uma cirrose.

Assombrada com a triste história da vida dele, Alissa afagou-lhe um dos braços e perguntou penalizada:

— Com que idade você estava quando sua mãe morreu? Sergei mantinha as feições rígidas e impassíveis como se estivesse falando de outra pessoa.

— Treze anos. Yelena insistiu em me proporcionar um lar e, no início, foi muito difícil. Eu era um menino rebelde e dei a ela muito trabalho.

Alissa contornou o lábio inferior de Sergei com a ponta de um dedo e afirmou com meiguice na voz:

— Eu posso imaginar...

Ele discordou com um sorriso de ironia.

— Não, não pode. Nós crescemos em mundos diferentes. Você foi educada em um lar de classe média e contava com a proteção de seus pais. Aposto que conseguia tudo o que queria.

— Isso não é verdade!

— Então me fale sobre algo que desejou muito e não conseguiu — ele a desafiou, enquanto se perguntava a razão de estar tendo aquela conversa com Alissa. Ele jamais falava de seu passado com uma mulher.

— Eu me apaixonei pelo namorado de outra pessoa e jamais consegui tê-lo. — Alissa admitiu, magoada com a aparente convicção de Sergei de que ela. tivesse sido uma menina mimada e paparicada pelos pais. — Eu acabei superando a situação, mas, na época, fui muito infeliz por causa disso.

— E você não lutou para conquistá-lo?

— Não. Ele era o namorado da minha irmã.

— De qualquer forma, se não estava preparada para lutar pelo amor dele, isso significa que não o amava tanto assim, milaya moya — argumentou Sergei, imaginando se ela lutaria pelo amor de alguém ou se estava apenas sendo gentil e superficial como revelava o perfil psicológico que havia sido apresentado pelo advogado.

— O problema é que eu acredito na lealdade familiar e em limites com relação a padrões morais.

— Tomara que nosso filho não herde seu rígido ponto de vista — ele ponderou, curvando os cantos da boca num leve sorriso. — Eu costumo ser mais flexível quando se trata de defender meus interesses. E, se ele ou ela seguir essa sua linha de raciocínio, isso o tomará fraco no mundo que eu conheço.

— Nosso filho? Do que é que está falando? — Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho com perplexidade. — Se é algum tipo de piada, confesso que não achei graça. Eu concordei em me casar com você...

— E engravidar de um filho meu, como estava bem explícito no contrato que assinou há um mês atrás — Sergei a interrompeu, com indisfarçável contrariedade. — E, se aceitou os termos do acordo, não entendo a razão da surpresa. O que fará então quando for o momento de me entregar a guarda do bebê?

Alissa sentiu a cabeça zunir e o sangue congelar nas veias. Alexa jamais teria concordado com aquela loucura. Isso não poderia ser verdade. Não poderia!

_**Capítulo Sete**_

— O que você está fazendo? — Sergei perguntou assim que a viu levantar-se e apressadamente se enfiar na camisola azul-turquesa amarfanhada aos pés da cama.

O lábio superior de Alissa estava úmido por conta do suor que escapava abundantemente através dos poros dilatados pela aflição em que ela se encontrava.

Por que razão Sergei mentiria?, ela analisava. Não havia nenhum tipo de provocação no tom de voz que ele usara. Na verdade, ele mesmo ficara surpreso por ela demonstrar desconhecimento das cláusulas do contrato.

Um bebê? Ela deveria ter um bebê e entregar a ele como parte do acordo? Sergei deveria estar ficando louco se acreditasse que ela faria isso!

Ela terminou de vestir a camisola com as mãos trêmulas para cobrir a nudez que, de repente, se tornou mais pecaminosa do que nunca ao tomar conhecimento de que, para proteger a irmã, ela fora forçada a decepcionar Sergei. Da mesma maneira como estava se sentindo frustrada com a atitude de Alexa.

Já passava da meia-noite e Alissa sentia-se incrivelmente cansada. Mesmo assim, não conseguia dormir por causa da ansiedade que a assaltava. Estava desesperada para saber exatamente sobre o que Sergei estava falando. Contudo, a única maneira de resolver isso seria revelando a verdade de uma vez por todas. Valendo-se da súbita coragem para enfrentá-lo, ela decidiu ir até a suíte dele.

— Precisamos conversar. — Ela falou com a voz estremecida, notando que ele ainda não estava adormecido.

Sergei ergueu o corpo e sentou-se na beirada da cama, fitando-a com visível contrariedade.

— Não pode deixar para depois? Está muito tarde. — Ele reclamou, esperando que não tivesse aberto um precedente ao confidenciar-lhe fatos sobre seu passado e que acabasse se tomando um hábito. De alguma maneira, ele sentia-se pressionado por ela e não gostava disso.

— Eu precisava lhe dizer que quando mencionou que eu deveria dar-lhe um filho, eu realmente não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que você estava falando.

— Considerando que assinou um contrato e foi devidamente esclarecida pelo advogado sobre as cláusulas legais, acho impossível acreditar no que está me dizendo. — Os olhos escuros e brilhantes de Sergei agora demonstravam frieza e incredulidade. — O que está tentando fazer comigo? — Ele gesticulou com raiva, erguendo as mãos no ar. Depois, se levantou da cama e caminhou na direção do closet com passadas rápidas e pesadas.

Alissa ouvia o som de portas e gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas com mais força do que seria esperado. A tensão nervosa que se espalhou pelo ar provocou-lhe um frio ria barriga. E, somente agora, que estava a ponto de revelar-lhe o segredo que guardava, é que Alissa se deu conta do enorme erro que havia cometido.

Quando Sergei retomou, estava usando um jeans e uma camiseta preta, porém mantinha os pés descalços.

— Agora diga o que veio para dizer.

Alissa engoliu a saliva e sentiu o coração bater apressado enquanto procurava uma maneira de começar o assunto. Decidiu por ir direto ao ponto crucial:

— Foi minha irmã quem inicialmente se candidatou para o... cargo oferecido... — ela hesitou embaraçada. — Foi ela quem se submeteu às entrevistas usando meu nome e escolaridade.

Ela notou que Sergei ficou tenso e a cor saudável sumir do rosto dele, deixando-o extremamente empalidecido.

— Sua irmã? Está tentando me dizer que você não é a mulher que foi selecionada para se tomar minha esposa?

— Isso mesmo. E sei que deve estar soando de maneira horrível para você. Só quero que saiba que não houve nenhuma intenção maldosa envolvida nessa troca.

Irritado com tamanha ingenuidade ou excessiva estupidez quanto à avaliação dos danos provocados, ele cerrou os punhos involuntariamente.

Sergei não queria acreditar que despendera uma fortuna para conseguir recrutar a esposa perfeita e futura mãe de seu filho e acabara com uma impostora e cúmplice de um crime vergonhoso. Só de pensar ele sentiu os nervos à flor da pele. Enganos daquela natureza jamais aconteciam com ele. Por essa razão é que ele empregara uma legião de advogados e assessores experientes o suficiente para protegê-lo de golpistas e mulheres gananciosas.

Alissa sentia o coração dilacerado ao ver que ele silenciara e, ao mesmo tempo, ansiava por dizer algo que o acalmasse. Com passos inseguros ela aproximou-se um pouco mais e revelou:

— Eu e Alexa somos irmãs gêmeas idênticas.

A repentina confissão caiu como uma bomba na cabeça de Sergei. Então, era por isso que ele se surpreendera ao vê-la pessoalmente, quando a foto não lhe agradara tanto. Ele deveria ter permitido que o advogado prosseguisse na investigação pessoal que estava fazendo sobre a candidata, como era de praxe e cujo procedimento sempre o mantivera a salvo de situações constrangedoras como agora estava acontecendo. Entretanto, a atração sexual que sentira por Alissa assim que a vira o deixara cego e vulnerável. Sergei concluiu e praguejou algo que ela não entendeu.

— Por acaso tem idéia de que você e sua irmã cometeram uma fraude?

Alissa empalideceu diante da acusação de haver cometido um crime e sentiu os pensamentos se tomarem confusos. Com um olhar de espanto ela repetiu:

— Fraude?

— Sim. Fraude. Quem se apresentou para candidatar-se à função oferecida?

— Alexa.

— E ela também acompanhou todos os procedimentos determinados pelos advogados?

Alissa assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, confirmando que fora a irmã quem perseverara na conquista da posição oferecida. Os olhos repletos de ansiedade.

— E quem foi que assinou o contrato?

— Alexa. Em meu nome. Ela forjou minha assinatura.

Procurando controlar a raiva que, se explodisse, a expulsaria para fora do quarto, Sergei analisou que, apesar dos fatos que ele acabara de ouvir, impostora ou não, ela ainda era legalmente sua esposa. E, repousando o escuro do olhar na figura franzina de Alissa, ele decidiu que não poderia permitir que ela sumisse de suas vistas nem por cinco minutos. Para evitar qualquer risco de fuga, ele apanhou o celular e avisou Borya, o chefe dos seguranças, e ditou-lhe inúmeras e detalhadas instruções. Incluindo o pedido de relatórios específicos sobre os antecedentes de Alissa e Alexa. Também determinou que as ligações de Alissa fossem gravadas e todos os seus movimentos cuidadosamente vigiados.

Com a respiração acelerada, Alissa aguardava pacientemente que Sergei retomasse a atenção para ela. Fraude era uma acusação muito seria e ela se sentiu tremendamente estúpida em não esperar que ele lhe fizesse aquela acusação.

Quando Sergei finalmente encerrou a ligação e retomou o olhar para Alissa, asseverou com uma entonação fria na voz:

— Nunca imaginei que estivesse lidando com uma mentirosa.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior para impedir uma resposta rude. Preferiu aguardar alguns segundos antes de afirmar com segurança:

— Eu não lhe disse nenhuma mentira!

— Ah, não? Então o que me diz de ter-se passado por sua irmã logo no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos? — ele reforçou a acusação. — Por que fez isso?

Alissa nunca esteve tão consciente do tamanho dele quanto naquele momento em que Sergei quase se curvava sobre ela, abrasado pela raiva. Alissa deu uma pausa para respirar e tomar fôlego.

— Enquanto Alexa estava se submetendo aos testes para concorrer ao acordo oferecido, aconteceu de conhecer alguém e acabar engravidando dele. E só tomou conhecimento disso depois de saber que havia sido escolhida como finalista e ter recebido o adiantamento oferecido como parte do pagamento. Ela não poderia prosseguir com o acordo e se casar com você estando grávida de outro homem, e o pior era que já havia gasto o dinheiro e...

Sergei a interrompeu com assombro.

— O quê?! Nem o maior esbanjador do mundo conseguiria gastar uma quantia daquelas em tão pouco tempo!

— Você não conhece Alexa. Nunca deveria ter posto tanto dinheiro na mão dela.

— Eu é que tenho a culpa, afinal? — ele berrou. — Não se faça de inocente! Você e sua irmã devem ter montado um bom esquema e dividido aquele dinheiro. E, para que fique avisada, saiba que não sou o tipo de homem que permite ser enganado e deixa o criminoso escapar impune.

Alissa sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha enquanto Sergei fazia aquelas ameaças.

— Acontece que não houve intenção de enganar você de maneira ardilosa!

— Então, como explica o fato de eu ter pago por uma impostora que nem mesmo conhece as cláusulas do contrato que a irmã assinou em nome dela?

— Eu nem mesmo tive a chance de ler o contrato! — Alissa defendeu-se.

Como resposta, Sergei pediu que ela o acompanhasse até a escrivaninha posta num canto do aposento e, após abrir o laptop que mantinha sobre a mesa, exibiu o documento na tela do computador.

— Pronto! Aqui está o contrato. E, se é que está me dizendo a verdade, o que eu duvido, aconselho que o leve e leia com atenção — avisou e entregou-lhe o laptop. — Não acha que assinar um documento sem primeiro ler o que está estipulado é algo muito estúpido de ser feito?

— Mas não fui eu quem assinou o documento original! — Quem usou o dinheiro?

— Alexa se utilizou de uma parte dele para pagar a parte de meu pai por causa do divórcio e assim manter a casa e a loja em favor da nossa mãe.

— Nossa! Quanta bondade! Se estiver pensando que isso irá me comover, poupe seu fôlego. Histórias tristes me deixam ainda mais indignado.

Alissa abraçou o laptop e empinou o nariz:

— Eu não tenho mais nada para lhe dizer. Só quero que saiba que Alexa é uma mulher honesta. E, se não estivesse grávida, teria prosseguido com o acordo e se casado com você.

— Tente juntar as peças por um segundo — Sergei advertiu com um sorriso de escárnio. — Como acha que isso seria possível? Se for verdade que sua irmã usou o seu nome e seus dados pessoais para preencher o formulário, seria impossível legalmente se casar comigo se utilizando do nome real dela.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Que Alexa não planejava cumprir o acordo desde o início.

Apesar da aparente lógica com que Sergei argumentava, Alissa o fuzilou com o olhar diante daquela insinuação. Apesar de estar decepcionada com tudo que estava acontecendo, ela duvidava que a irmã traísse a lealdade que sempre fora um estandarte da família.

— Acho que já falou o bastante e...

Sergei abriu a porta de comunicação entre as suítes em um convite silencioso para que ela saísse.

— Eu estou apenas começando.

— E o que pretende fazer? — Ela quis saber.

— A única coisa de que tenho certeza é a de que não serei o perdedor nessa batalha. Talvez eu processe você e sua irmã por fraude.

Alissa usou um tom de voz suave e tentou comovê-lo por uma última vez:

— Por favor, Sergei. Ninguém pretendia lhe causar mal algum. As coisas só tornaram um rumo inesperado e Alexa entrou era pânico.

Sergei mantinha as linhas bonitas do rosto enrijecidas e um olhar impiedoso.

— Se você não está preparada para cumprir as cláusulas do contrato no lugar da sua irmã, eu me considero enganado e tomarei as providências que forem necessárias para recuperar minha autoestima. Amanhã eu a avisarei sobre a minha decisão.

A maneira fria como ele falava fez o sangue de Alissa congelar nas veias. Mesmo assim, ela se arriscou a perguntar:

— Alexa realmente concordou em ter um bebê com você?

— Não só em ter um bebê comigo, mas em gerar um bebê para mim. Estude o contrato. E considere-se uma mulher de sorte por eu não atirá-la na rua agora mesmo! Por tudo que ouvi, você não passa de uma mentirosa e trapaceira.

As palavras duras de Sergei a magoaram profundamente. E, enquanto ele batia a porta de conexão ela dirigiu-se para a própria cama, decidida a ler o contrato nos seus mínimos detalhes.

Alissa perdeu as contas de quantas vezes lera e relera as cláusulas mais complexas do contrato, e ficara abismada de comprovar o número de omissões que Alexa cometera a fim de convencê-la a tomar o lugar dela. E pelo menos em uma coisa ela tinha que concordar com Sergei: Alexa conseguira gastar uma enorme quantia em dinheiro muito além do que Alissa imaginava. Pelo montante que a irmã recebera, ela teria usado apenas um quarto da fortuna para resolver o problema financeiro da mãe delas. E isso significava que ela usara uma soma fantástica em proveito próprio, utilizando-se de nome de Alissa.

Alissa estava tão chocada que questões que ela nunca sonhara em precisar perguntar para a irmã agora a atormentavam. Será que Alexa planejara desde o início enganá-la para conseguir tirar proveito da situação sem importar-se em deixá-la numa situação embaraçosa? O que mais ela poderia supor diante daquelas circunstâncias? Sergei evidenciara que, se Alexa usara o nome dela para se candidatar ao trabalho oferecido, ela jamais seria capaz de cumprir o acordo em nome próprio, mesmo que quisesse. Porém, o pior de tudo era saber que Sergei não só estava contratando uma esposa para agradar a avó, como também desejava a guarda do filho, fato que estava claramente descrito como obrigação contratual e irrevogável.

E agora? Aonde tudo isso os levaria? Ela nem havia aceitado a idéia de ter um filho com ele, quanto mais entregar o bebê que um dia pudesse gerar. Alissa abraçou as pernas e sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. Como é que ela foi acabar numa confusão dessas?

O fato de sempre ter protegido a irmã das encrencas em que ela se envolvia tinha sido uma constante desde que eram pequenas. Mas Alissa ignorara a gravidade da troca de identidades e, como adultas que eram, as repercussões legais desse ato. Estava horrorizada com a idéia de que, inadvertidamente, tivesse infringido a lei.

E o mais difícil era aceitar que Alexa sabia sobre a cláusula da entrega do bebê e não lhe avisara propositadamente por ter certeza de que Alissa jamais concordaria com aquilo.

Estava óbvio que a irmã fizera tudo aquilo por causa do dinheiro. A extraordinária quantia oferecida representara para ela uma tentação tão grande que a fizera trair Alissa.

Enquanto Alissa tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos cansativos e dormir um pouco pelo tempo que restava da noite atribulada, Sergei permanecia pensativo. Após horas de conversa com seus advogados, a ira havia se acalmado; contudo, ainda se sentia frustrado.

Ele começava a acreditar em Alissa, concluiu com um sorriso irônico e amargurado ao mesmo tempo.

Sergei, que nunca confiara em mulher alguma depois de Rozalina e que tivera inúmeras experiências desagradáveis com mulheres ambiciosas e golpistas, inexplicavelmente sentia que Alissa pudesse estar dizendo a verdade.

Contudo, ele não poderia se esquecer de que ela aceitara o trato com a irmã com a finalidade de enganá-lo. E, além de mentir para ele, ainda se aproveitara do fato de que ele ficara extremamente atraído por ela e, com isso, abafado qualquer desconfiança que pudesse alertá-lo.

Ele precisava encontrar um jeito de forjar um novo plano a fim de se ressarcir do prejuízo sofrido; caso contrário, perderia tudo o que havia idealizado. E tornar-se um perdedor nunca era uma opção viável para Sergei.

Durante alguns daqueles telefonemas que fizera durante a noite para seus advogados, ele esmurrara a parede com uma intensa fúria; agora, um pouco mais calmo, a lógica começava a fluir novamente. E ele não tencionava, de maneira alguma, perder a oportunidade de manter sua sexy esposa exatamente onde deveria estar: na sua cama.

No instante em que a camareira entrou no quarto para abrir as cortinas e permitir que a luz inundasse o quarto, Alissa acordou imediatamente.

A cabeça ainda parecia explodir de tanto que latejava devido ao estresse emocional pelo qual havia passado.

A primeira coisa que fez foi passar uma mensagem de texto para Alexa, informando-a de que Sergei já sabia da verdade e que elas precisavam conversar urgentemente.

A camareira serviu-lhe o café da manhã enquanto Alissa se mantinha sentada na cama com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros macios e recordando a terrível confrontação que tivera com Sergei na noite anterior.

Um sorriso amargo escapou-lhe dos lábios ao lembrar-se do extasiante banho à luz de velas, durante o qual ficara devaneando a respeito do magnífico bilionário russo que a levara ao altar. Ela saboreara os chocolates caseiros que ele lhe enviara e mantivera no pescoço o colar valioso que ele lhe dera de presente, enquanto alimentava idéias românticas que faziam seu corpo estremecer de ansiedade. Contudo, aquilo não significava que estivesse se apaixonando por Sergei Antonovich. E nem mesmo que ela o admirasse profundamente.

Sergei até podia ter tomado suas fantasias sexuais realidade, mas aquilo não era desculpa para que ela se esquecesse de que apenas estava fazendo uma encenação, como se fosse esposa dele de verdade.

Envergonhada pelos próprios pensamentos, ela sentiu um nó formar-se na garganta e tirar-lhe o apetite. Na verdade, ela não passava de uma empregada que Sergei contratara para cumprir uma determinada tarefa.

Por outro lado, como poderia admirar um homem que tinha a coragem de desprezar os instintos maternais de uma mulher e negar ao filho os cuidados da própria mãe? Ele despendera uma fortuna para pagar uma mulher que se prestasse ao papel de gerar um filho para ele e sumisse de sua vida assim que ele desejasse.

Com certeza essa mulher jamais seria ela, custasse o que fosse para arcar com as conseqüências que haviam surgido com a assinatura daquele contrato.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, ela piscou várias vezes, furiosa consigo mesma por ser incapaz de controlar melhor suas emoções. Ainda se sentia miserável e envergonhada por ter se envolvido naquela situação. Por um momento, pensou no homem que, de maneira impassível, lhe confessara que colocava sua mãe completamente alcoolizada na cama todas as noites, quando era apenas uma criança. Nem a sua amorosa avó conseguira mudar o ponto de vista frio e calculista com que ele considerava a relação familiar Sergei tivera pais abomináveis e um péssimo primeiro casamento, o que o tornara ainda mais cético. Com certeza, Sergei não estaria preparado para proporcionar a nenhuma outra mulher uma segunda chance, muito menos a alguém que acabava de ser considerada uma mentirosa e charlatã, ela concluiu, valendo-se de uma razão lógica. Secando as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos, ela decidiu que deveria juntar o resto de dignidade que lhe restava para enfrentar o mundo como realmente era, e não como gostaria que fosse.

O telefone tocou no exato momento em que Alissa mudava de roupa. Não se tratava da irmã, como ela havia suposto, e sim de Sergei:

— Quero que esteja aqui no meu escritório particular em vinte minutos — informou ele ,desligando em seguida.

Alissa terminou de vestir o jeans e o suéter que havia trazido com ela e que nem de longe lembravam o glamour das roupas de grife que Sergei havia lhe comprado. Prendeu os cabelos no estilo rabo-de-cavalo e nem mesmo se importou em aplicar qualquer maquiagem. Mirou-se no espelho e notou que a sua aparência retomara à simplicidade a que estava habituada. Não via mais nenhuma razão para produzir-se de maneira sofisticada para agradá-lo. Ela só agiria daquela maneira se ainda estivesse tentando parecer-se com a irmã, que se empenhava em manter-se sempre de acordo com a última moda. E, pensando em Alexa, tornou a consultar o celular. Ainda não havia nenhuma resposta da irmã. Ansiosa para falar com ela, discou o número do telefone e deixou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica.

— Bom dia! — Sergei saudou Alissa com um sorriso sarcástico, assim que ela apareceu no vão da porta de entrada da elegante biblioteca, que ele havia transformado em escritório particular. — Se está usando essas roupas para me comover, devo lhe dizer que não está funcionando.

Irritada com o comentário de ironia, ela cruzou os braços, em uma atitude defensiva. O esforço para manter a autoestima elevada parecia em vão, uma vez que exibia escuros anéis ao redor dos olhos em conseqüência de uma noite mal dormida e uma palidez no rosto, provocada pela ansiedade ao imaginar o que Sergei estava prestes a lhe dizer.

Ao contrário dela, Sergei parecia bem disposto e vibrante, como alguém que desfrutara de oito horas de sono tranqüilo.

— Não acho que o que estou vestindo faça alguma diferença. Também não considero que as roupas que comprou sejam minhas, por isso achei que não fosse certo usá-las.

— Céus! Quanta honestidade! — exclamou ele com indisfarçável cinismo. — Não estou entendendo. Você pode se casar comigo em uma igreja lotada de convidados e permitir que eu desfrute de seu adorável corpo, mas seus princípios morais são tão rígidos que não permitem que use as roupas que lhe comprei?

Enquanto ele falava, Alissa sentiu um calor invadir-lhe as faces por conta da humilhação que estava sentindo.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

— Oh, eu acho que sim — ele a interrompeu. — Existe uma enorme discrepância entre seus princípios e suas atitudes.

— Foi para isso que pediu que eu viesse até aqui? Apenas para me insultar um pouco mais?

Sergei ergueu uma das espessas sobrancelhas.

— O que estou fazendo é muito pouco para puni-la. Ou esperava receber um prêmio pelo que fez?

Alissa suspirou e desviou o olhar. Afinal, ele tinha toda a razão em estar zangado.

Sergei reclinou-se na poltrona atrás da escrivaninha e a estudou por um momento. Vestida como uma adolescente e com o rosto sem qualquer maquiagem, ela parecia extraordinariamente jovem e inocente. Contudo, ele não estava tão cego para acreditar naquela representação mais uma vez.

— Precisamos discutir sobre como faremos para prosseguir com nossas vidas daqui para frente — ele falou em tom calmo e determinado.

— Eu não tenho condições de cumprir as cláusulas daquele contrato — ela avisou com a voz estremecida pelo nervosismo. — Eu não tinha idéia de que conceber uma criança e entregá-la a você fazia parte do acordo. Pensei que a obrigação se restringisse apenas ao fato de simular ser sua esposa por algum tempo e depois aceitar o divórcio sem nenhuma oposição.

— E desfrutar da minha cama com entusiasmo — ele completou com malícia na voz. — Não vamos nos esquecer dessa parte.

Alissa meneou a cabeça e os cabelos dourados acompanharam-lhe o movimento. Os olhos azul-esverdeados brilharam com censura.

— Pelo amor de Deus! Aquilo apenas aconteceu! Sergei devolveu, olhando-a com uma frieza que ela nunca havia testemunhado antes:

— Depois de tudo o que me contou, acho difícil acreditar em qualquer coisa que me diga agora. O que eu sei é que, quando um homem deseja uma mulher, ele acaba ficando tão vulnerável que não consegue enxergar além do que lhe é oferecido no momento.

— Por favor, Sergei, não torne as coisas piores do que já estão. Eu jamais usaria o sexo como arma para me proteger. Se eu dormi com você foi porque eu quis, e não para obter qualquer vantagem — ela confessou com firmeza no tom de voz. — Mas vamos deixar isso para lá. O que está pretendendo fazer a respeito da quebra do contrato?

— Se eu decidir pelo que os meus advogados estão aconselhando, eu processarei você e sua irmã por fraude. Bastará uma palavra minha e Alexa será presa. É considerado crime uma pessoa deliberadamente assinar um contrato com a intenção de fraudar alguém mediante apropriação indébita de um dinheiro concedido de maneira honesta.

Alissa sustentou o olhar escuro com flashes dourados que Sergei exibia e exclamou com horror:

— Você não pode fazer isso!

— Claro que posso! Afinal, eu é que sou a vítima em toda essa história!

Alissa ficou desesperada e tentou uma manobra para fazê-lo desistir daquela idéia.

— Você sempre insistiu na discrição e, se decidir nos processar, não acha que os jornalistas ficarão sabendo? Não acredito que queira que isso aconteça!

Sergei ficou impressionado com a velocidade do raciocínio dela ao usar a única arma de que se poderia valer para que ele recuasse.

— E por que acha que eu me importaria? — ele rebateu. — Yelena não lê jornais e é improvável que alguém chegado a ela fique sabendo sobre um processo legal que esteja correndo no Reino Unido. Eu não fiz nada de errado e não tenho razões para temer qualquer publicidade. Entregar você e sua irmã para que seja feita justiça pelo menos me trará alguma satisfação.

Alissa ficou paralisada ao ouvir o final daquele argumento. Ela sabia muito bem que Sergei tinha potencial suficiente para realizar qualquer tipo de vingança que desejasse e apoio legal para isso.

Sem querer, a mente de Alissa divagou para a banheira iluminada pelas velas e os chocolates caseiros com que ele a presenteara. A mudança que observava nas maneiras dele, antes tão gentis e românticas, a feriu como uma punhalada no centro do coração. Aquele dia nunca deveria ter existido, ela pensou com desgosto.

— Contudo — ele prosseguiu —, nada me deixaria mais feliz do que o cumprimento do contrato, milaya moya.

— Nada do que você possa dizer ou fazer me convenceria a desistir de um filho que eu gerasse! — Alissa exclamou, sem um pingo de hesitação.

— Então, se é assim, eu tenho uma oferta para lhe fazer. Se o dinheiro que foi entregue para Alexa for inteiramente devolvido e você concordar em permanecer casada comigo pelo prazo de, pelo menos, um ano, eu desistirei do processo.

Devolver o dinheiro?, Alissa pensou em desespero. Como faria isso?

— Mas, pelo que entendi, Alexa já gastou uma boa parte dele e...

— O que está querendo dizer com isso? Por acaso você não teve acesso àquele dinheiro?

— Não. Só sei o que ela me contou. Porém, eu vou conversar com ela.

Sergei a observou com inacreditável descrença.

— Está me dizendo que sua irmã preparou o esquema, levou o dinheiro e deixou você encarregada de cumprir o contrato no lugar dela? Como permitiu que ela fizesse isso com você? Eu sabia que estava lidando com uma trapaceira ambiciosa!

Alissa corou violentamente.

— Não é bem assim! Eu admito que Alexa seja impulsiva e extravagante, mas não é uma ladra! Por que você não me ouve?

— Você já disse tudo o que me interessava ouvir.

— Eu juro que não existiu nenhum esquema! — ela protestou ferozmente.

— Então, o que aconteceu? Onde está o meu dinheiro? Quem é a responsável afinal pelo cumprimento do contrato que foi assinado? — ele retaliou com firmeza. — Sua irmã usou o seu nome, caiu fora no último minuto e sumiu com o dinheiro. Será que não é hora de você acordar e enxergar que está envolvida nisso até o pescoço?

Apesar de saber que ele estava certo, Alissa engoliu a saliva para impedir-se de dar-lhe uma resposta agressiva. Uma dor de cabeça provocada pela tensão começava a incomodá-la.

— Eu vou tentar lhe devolver aquele dinheiro...

— Eu não aceito tentativas. Quero certeza — ele enfatizou. — E não tente vender as jóias que lhe dei para me pagar com meu próprio dinheiro, que eu não aceitarei.

Alissa ficou ainda mais tensa com aquele comentário.

— Não farei isso. Você pode não acreditar em mim, mas eu sou uma pessoa honesta.

Sergei a havia testado até o limite. Ele se perguntava se seria possível que a irmã pudesse enganá-la tão facilmente, assim como ludibriara os advogados. Ele podia perceber que Alissa ainda estava em estado de choque. A aparência dela lhe demonstrava que não dormira bem, e ela estava tremendo de nervosismo. Ele travou o amplo maxilar e desviou o olhar que mantinha na figura frágil de Alissa. Sergei jamais tivera condescendência com pessoas que tentavam enganá-lo.

Provavelmente ela estaria em estado de choque por medo das conseqüências que teria que enfrentar e, naturalmente, estava tentando ganhar-lhe a simpatia.

— Não pense que eu hesitarei em processá-las, no caso de não devolverem o dinheiro.

— Não estou duvidando disso — ela revelou. — Mas você disse que quer que eu concorde em continuar como sua esposa por mais um ano.

— Não quero aborrecer minha avó com um divórcio imediato.

— Tudo bem. Eu concordo com isso. — Alissa murmurou, sentindo que seria a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento para tentar acalmar as coisas.

— Entretanto, devo preveni-la de que minhas prioridades mudaram — ele revelou, baixando o olhar para o decote em "V" da camiseta que ela usava e lançando um olhar significativo na junção dos seios exuberantes. A atração que ainda sentia por Alissa o surpreendia de modo inexplicável.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Que deverá estar sempre disponível para quando eu quiser que compartilhe da minha cama. Já que não vou conseguir o filho que desejava com esse acordo, pelo menos terei alguma recompensa — finalizou em tom arrogante.

Ela arregalou os olhos claros e expressivos diante de tamanha afronta.

— E não aceitarei nenhum tipo de desculpa — ele acrescentou. — Você só estará livre desse compromisso depois que devolver o dinheiro.

Ela o fitou com o olhar angustiado.

— Eu não conseguiria simplesmente dormir com você como se nada estivesse acontecendo!

Ele sacudiu os ombros.

— Eu acho que conseguiria. Apenas aja da mesma maneira como agiu ontem, quando só você sabia que tudo não passava de uma manobra. — Sergei assegurou com um sorriso irônico esboçado nos lábios. — Vou partir para Londres em uma hora, mas você permanecerá aqui.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Para lhe dar três dias para se decidir se aceita ou não a minha oferta. E, se concordar com meus termos, espero vê-la em minha cama esperando por mim quando eu retornar, milaya moya.

Enfurecida com tanta arrogância, Alissa, sem pensar, deu um passo ameaçador na direção dele.

Sergei enlaçou-lhe o corpo miúdo com a mesma rapidez com que ela o intimidara e, curvando a cabeça, capturou-lhe os lábios com furor.

Ela estremeceu diante do sabor dá boca masculina e, quando seus corpos se colaram, ela sentiu uma poderosa onda de calor invadi-la, quando seus seios macios roçaram o poderoso torso. As pernas femininas estremeceram tanto que pareciam não ter mais forças para sustentar o corpo.

— Acredito que, depois de considerar minha generosa oferta, você terá uma lua de mel para relembrar, angil moy. — Sergei declarou em tom de satisfação, ao mesmo tempo em que contornava com um dedo as linhas dos lábios polpudos e sensuais de Alissa.

— Uma lua de mel? — ela repetiu, sem entender o que ele estava querendo dizer.

— Sim. No meu iate, onde teremos perfeita privacidade. Dar-lhe uma chance de escolher entre uma sentença de prisão e a minha cama, acho que é mais do que você merece.

Alissa podia perceber claramente que ele acreditava que tinha todo o direito de usar as táticas mais inescrupulosas contra ela, como uma maneira de punição. Mas também estava ciente de que aceitar o que ele oferecia era melhor do que despertar-lhe a ira. Ele não estava brincando e não era homem de fazer ameaças em vão. Com certeza usaria de todos os meios legais que pudesse e estaria em seu pleno direito, já que havia sido enganado de maneira tão vexatória. Alissa já podia até imaginar a irmã grávida sendo presa e acusada, seguida por ela mesma. E não poderia negar que Alexa mereceria a punição por ter sido a mentora de toda aquela confusão. Mas que consolo isso traria para ambas? Um pavor incontrolável tornou a povoar a mente de Alissa. Ela precisava urgentemente falar com a irmã e convencê-la de que deveria dar um jeito de devolver o dinheiro que recebera como adiantamento do contrato que assinara em nome dela.

— Por que razão você deseja tanto um bebê? Apenas para fazer Yelena feliz? — Alissa resolve perguntar, num impulso, antes de sair da sala.

Sergei a olhou com surpresa.

— Esse foi o meu principal objetivo quando planejei o contrato — ele admitiu. — Entretanto, eu gosto de crianças, e ter um filho seria uma motivação muito grande para que eu prosseguisse com maior entusiasmo em meus negócios.

Quando Alissa retornou para sua suíte, a primeira coisa que fez foi ligar para Alexa novamente. Não obtendo resposta, resolveu ligar para a mãe. Depois de ter ouvido todos os detalhes de como transcorrera o casamento da irmã e a lista de convidados que ela já preparara para a recepção que Sergei havia prometido fazer em Londres, Alissa finalmente conseguiu espaço para perguntar como deveria fazer para entrar em contato com Alexa.

— Acho que, no momento, será muito difícil — revelou Jenny Bartlett. — Harry e Alexa estão em uma vila na Turquia e ela me preveniu para que não esperasse que ela ligasse.

Naquela noite, Alissa não conseguia pegar no sono, pensando no que Sergei lhe dissera. Ele deixara escapar, sem querer, o quanto desejava ter uma família, embora fizesse questão de esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Um filho seria uma motivação muito grande para que eu prosseguisse com maior entusiasmo em meus negócios, foram exatamente as palavras que ele usara.

Na penumbra do quarto, ela derramou algumas lágrimas solitárias, perguntando-se o que deveria fazer. Será que realmente conseguiria compartilhar da cama com Sergei sem se envolver emocionalmente? Ela estava plenamente convencida de que, se ele a procurasse apenas para a satisfação de seus instintos básicos, a atração que sentia por ela acabaria desaparecendo.

Pela primeira vez, ela se deu conta de que fora Alexa que os advogados escolheram para ser a esposa de Sergei. Alexa sempre fora mais sofisticada e preferida pelos homens que se aproximavam delas. Quanto tempo levaria para que Sergei concluísse que fora duplamente enganado? Seus advogados escolheram a candidata que seria ideal para ele, que acabara com uma mulher muito diferente da sua preferência.

Levou muito tempo até que Alissa conseguisse finalmente relaxar e dormir.

_**Capítulo Oito**_

— E então, por que tanta confusão? — A voz de Alexa soou mal-humorada.

Após quase três dias aguardando que a irmã retomasse as inúmeras mensagens deixadas, tanto no telefone do apartamento quanto no celular, Alissa ficou aliviada ao ouvir a voz de Alexa do outro lado da linha.

Por um instante, até ficou atordoada e sentou-se na beirada da cama enquanto desabafava:

— Pelo amor de Deus, Alexa! Sergei descobriu o que fizemos!

— Eu já deveria saber que você não conseguiria manter a boca fechada.

— Não tem nada a ver com isso! Como você pôde me esconder que ter um bebê fazia parte do acordo? — Alissa replicou enfatizando cada sílaba em tom alto. — Já deveria saber que eu jamais concordaria com esse absurdo!

— Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para ajudar nossa mãe. E, obviamente, pode muito bem tomar anticoncepcionais para evitar que isso aconteça.

Alissa ficou decepcionada com aquela sugestão.

— Como pôde deixar que eu me casasse com Sergei imaginando que poderia enganá-lo com uma atitude dessas? Isso é desonestidade. Não seria justo comigo e nem com ele!

— E desde quando ser sincera com Sergei se tornou uma preocupação para você? Está tentando ganhar pontos com ele às minhas custas?

— Não está levando isso muito a sério, não é? — Alissa censurou com severidade. — Pois saiba que Sergei está muito zangado e ameaçou processar nós duas por fraude. O que você fez foi ilegal e...

Alexa gargalhou e, interrompendo o que Alissa pretendia dizer, afirmou:

— Ele jamais iria a público com uma história dessas! Pode imaginar como seria embaraçoso para ele?

— Você não o conhece tão bem, Alexa. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não se preocuparia tanto com o embaraço.

— Ele está apenas tentando assustar você com essa história de processo. Sergei jamais se exporia dessa maneira.

Alissa percebeu que o fato de acreditar que Sergei jamais arriscaria expor a história do contrato aos jornalistas era a arma que Alexa contava para eximir-se da responsabilidade.

— Você está equivocada. Ele fala sério e quer o dinheiro de volta.

— Se é isso que Sergei espera, ele pode perder as esperanças.

— Eu já estou sabendo que você recebeu uma quantia em dinheiro muito maior do que eu supunha como adiantamento do serviço contratado. Você me colocou nessa situação e tem a obrigação de me ajudar a sair dela. Precisa vender o carro, e o restante do dinheiro que sobrou entregar para os advogados de Sergei em Londres. Será ao menos um começo.

— E se eu não fizer isso?

— Terá enganado a ele e a mim. Não se sente envergonhada? Sergei manteve o lado dele no acordo, mas você não. E eu não posso fazer isso. Ficar com aquele dinheiro é o mesmo que roubá-lo. Será que não entende? — Alissa a repreendeu com fúria. — Sergei acha que fizemos tudo deliberadamente para fraudá-lo, e ele me culpa por isso. O que está acontecendo com você, Alexa?

— Eu é que pergunto. Você é minha irmã. Onde está sua lealdade?

— Lealdade não tem nada a ver com isso. Você precisa devolver aquele dinheiro!

— Está sendo estúpida, Alissa! Como é que eu posso devolver o dinheiro que já gastei? Não me ligue mais. Apenas deixe-me em paz. Estou desfrutando da minha lua de mel e não vou permitir que a estrague com acusações e ameaças. — Alexa desabafou quase gritando e, em seguida, encerrou a ligação.

Sacudida por aquele final inesperado, Alissa respirou fundo e rezou para que alguma coisa do que tivesse dito para Alexa fosse capaz de atingir-lhe a consciência e que, mais tarde, ela pensasse no assunto com seriedade.

Alissa não tinha falado nem a metade do que gostaria de ter dito para a irmã. E também não adiantaria pressioná-la demais naquele momento, já que Alexa se encontrava em um lugar geograficamente distante e isolado.

Um pouco mais tarde, Alissa desceu a escadaria para tomar o desjejum e recebeu a visita pessoal do chef, desejando saber o que ela gostaria de provar nas refeições pelo restante da semana. Logo em seguida, veio a governanta, para receber instruções sobre alguns detalhes que estava em dúvida. Uma das assistentes de Sergei estava presente para servir como intérprete.

Alissa se deu conta de que realmente estava precisando aprender pelo menos o básico do idioma russo se quisesse ser entendida, caso fosse permanecer em São Petersburgo por um tempo mais longo.

Escolheu os pratos sugeridos sem nem mesmo saber exatamente como eram e, após uma hora de inspeção na mobília danificada por um hóspede que cochilara com um cigarro aceso, Alissa fez algumas sugestões de como a governanta deveria proceder para reparar o dano.

Por alguns instantes, ela olhou para a aliança de casamento que usava no dedo. Com a imagem de Sergei povoando-lhe a mente dia e noite e os funcionários domésticos constantemente procurando-a para receber ordens, Alissa começava a se sentir como se realmente fosse esposa dele.

Já que não havia nada que pudesse fazer, por enquanto, para resolver a situação, decidiu sair um pouco para conhecer a cidade. Informou Borya sobre a sua vontade e o chefe dos seguranças logo se prontificou a acompanhá-la.

Alissa escolheu um vestido na cor violeta para usar e botas de cano longo, além de um casaco confeccionado em lã grossa.

Acompanhada de Borya e uma equipe de seguranças, Alissa despendeu o dia fazendo inúmeros passeios e visitas a locais históricos, terminando por conhecer o Hermitage Museum, onde apreciara inúmeras artes e coleções, vagando de sala em sala, e feliz por estar distraindo a mente dos problemas que a atribulavam.

Quando atravessava o imenso jardim que circundava o museu, ela desistiu de dar uma caminhada para apreciar as flores pelo motivo de ter começado a nevar. Os flocos de neve que caíam eram tão gelados que, apesar de ela ter tido a precaução de escolher roupas pesadas, o frio que estava sentindo parecia atravessar-lhe os ossos.

Alissa começou a caminhar apressada na direção da limusine quando ouviu alguém gritar-lhe o nome. Ela olhou para trás e, no instante em que percebeu que se tratava de alguém com uma câmera na mão, sentiu que era tarde demais para esconder o rosto. Borya gritou para dois de seus homens, que saíram em disparada atrás do paparazzo.

Ela só se sentiu aliviada e segura quando estava novamente dentro de casa. Depois de desfrutar o delicioso jantar que o experiente chef preparara, subiu para seus aposentos e dormiu um sono tranqüilo.

No dia seguinte, determinada a não passar o dia esperando por notícias de Sergei ou Alexa, Alissa teimou em querer conhecer Peterhof, um conjunto de palácios e jardins que ficava fora dos limites da cidade.

O parque público era lotado de estátuas douradas e as fontes estavam cobertas de neve. O frio era assustador. Os seguranças estavam bem agasalhados e usavam gorros de lã. Alissa estava com tanto frio que desistiu de terminar o passeio e pediu que a levassem para casa.

Na tarde do outro dia, Alissa foi conduzida para o iate de Sergei, que estava ancorado em Antibes, onde o clima era considerado mais ameno,

A luxuosa embarcação tinha o nome de Platinum, e a maioria da tripulação era composta de ingleses. Ficou deslumbrada com o tamanho do iate e as incríveis comodidades que oferecia, como cinema, ginásio, um bar e uma área de lazer que incluía uma piscina. A suíte master continha terraços privativos e um banheiro tão magnífico que seria digno de um rei.

Assim que Alissa se acomodou, o iate desatracou do porto.

Após ter jantado em uma mesa próxima a uma janela panorâmica de onde tinha uma excelente vista do oceano, ela rumou para a suíte master e acomodou-se no sofá de três lugares, decidida a assistir ao noticiário na enorme tela da tevê de plasma posta na parede.

Alissa ficou tensa ao ouvir o nome de Sergei Antonovich e apressou-se em aumentar o volume do aparelho.

Uma foto do casamento deles estava sendo exibida em um painel atrás de um palco, onde Sergei concedia uma entrevista coletiva a vários jornalistas que não cessavam em fazer-lhe perguntas. Pelo que ela conseguiu entender, e!e estava tomando o comando de uma importante empresa multinacional. Naquele instante, a foto mostrada na tela de fundo foi substituída por outra que a exibia sozinha em São Petersburgo. Alissa franziu o cenho ao se lembrar de que aquela fora a foto tirada de surpresa pelo paparazzo nos jardins do Hermitage Museum. O narrador do noticiário comentava que Sergei Antonovich acabara de se casar e já estava em plena atividade do outro lado do mundo.

E a esposa abandonada tentando encontrar algo para se distrair... — Alissa completou em pensamento.

Sergei seguiu para o iate bem mais tarde do que havia planejado. Os ouvidos ainda tilintavam de tanto ouvir Yelena censurá-lo por telefone. A avó ficara sabendo da entrevista e da foto de Alissa sozinha em São Petersburgo. Estava horrorizada pelo fato de o neto deixar a esposa sozinha logo após o casamento.

Alissa realmente havia impressionado Yelena, pensou Sergei com ironia. A avó jamais interferira daquela maneira em seus relacionamentos amorosos.

O iate ancorou no pequeno porto de uma ilha grega. Alissa estava acomodada em uma das cadeiras de ferro esculpida e pintada de branco, junto da pequena mesa reservada a refeições ligeiras no terraço da suíte, e apreciava o deslumbrante pôr do sol que refletia raios alaranjados sobre o azul-escuro do oceano.

Um dos garçons que fazia parte da tripulação se aproximou e depositou sobre a mesa uma garrafa de champanhe gelada e duas taças de cristal. Naquele mesmo momento, o barulho de um helicóptero aterrissando provocou-lhe um arrepio na espinha. Sergei não havia ligado para avisar que estaria vindo para encontrá-la, porém o corre-corre da tripulação limpando e polindo o interior da embarcação durante a tarde inteira era o suficiente para alertá-la da iminente chegada dele.

Alissa não iria se submeter ao seu nível de insensatez e esperá-lo na cama. Mas também não achava justo estar vestida com um jeans surrado e uma camiseta de algodão. Apesar de Sergei não lhe ter dado escolha, ela estava disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso, pelo menos com relação a permitir que a segurança da mãe fosse mantida em relação à propriedade dos imóveis que o dinheiro de Sergei assegurara.

Animado pela forte sensação de entusiasmo em rever Alissa, Sergei subiu as escadas que conduziam à suíte master, galgando dois degraus de cada vez. Ficou deslumbrado quando a encontrou no terraço vestindo um robe de cor azul-turquesa de seda pura e que lhe destacava as curvas perfeitas e sensuais. Os cabelos dourados estavam perfeitamente escovados e cobriam parte dos ombros delicados. Os olhos claros, que lembravam a pureza de uma pedra preciosa, formavam um conjunto perfeito com o rosa natural que coloria os lábios polpudos e viçosos.

A visão esplendorosa e extremamente sensual incendiou ainda mais o desejo que já havia despertado em Sergei desde o primeiro minuto em que ele entrara no iate.

Ele lançou um sorriso tão encantador que Alissa ficou surpresa. Depois da maneira rude como se separaram, ela não esperava que ele a cumprimentasse de um modo tão carismático. Sergei agia sempre de maneira imprevisível, ela pensou. Contudo, o impacto da presença marcante dele fazia com que ela se sentisse pregada na cadeira. Tudo em Sergei parecia ser grandioso e peculiar ao seu caráter poderoso. Ele era muito diferente de qualquer outro homem que Alissa já tivesse conhecido na vida.

Sergei Antonovich era tão atraente na aparência quanto sedutor na cama, Alissa concluiu, enquanto sentia um aperto na parte baixa do ventre e os mamilos se enrijeciam tanto que ela até sentiu uma pontada de dor e uma secura na boca que quase a impediam de respirar.

— Aceita um champanhe? — Ele ofereceu com gentileza e retirou a rolha da garrafa, aguardando o borbulhar do líquido se acalmar para servir as taças. Em seguida, ofereceu-lhe uma das taças, reservando a outra para ele mesmo, enquanto permanecia estacado ao lado dela.

— Estamos celebrando alguma coisa? — Ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que aceitava a taça que ele lhe oferecia.

Sergei ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você mesma é quem deve responder essa pergunta. Presumo que sua presença aqui significa que decidiu ficar casada comigo por um bom tempo.

Alissa pensou em pelo menos uma dúzia de respostas, nas quais poderia salientar o fato de que ele não lhe deixara outra escolha a não ser a de sacrificar-se para o bem de sua própria família. Contudo, ela sabia muito bem que ele não aceitaria o argumento como absolutamente verdadeiro. Sergei era um homem muito experiente para não perceber que ela estava loucamente atraída por ele e teimava em não admitir.

— É verdade. Eu decidi ficar. — Alissa finalmente teve a coragem de assumir, embora as faces estivessem completamente enrubescidas.

— Até que enfim o bom senso prevaleceu, milaya moya. — Sergei satirizou. — Nós precisamos um do outro. — Só acho uma pena que você tenha me privado da fantasia de encontrá-la algemada como uma prisioneira na cabeceira da minha cama. — Ele gracejou com um lampejo de luxúria no brilho dourado dos olhos escuros.

Alissa sentiu o coração descompassado diante da provocação sensual e notou que o próprio corpo respondia de maneira erótica.

Ela provou o champanhe e sentiu as minúsculas borbulhas umedecerem a ponta do nariz. Ele também deu um gole na bebida e depois confessou:

— Sabe que não parei de pensar em você durante todos esses dias?

— Duvido. Pelo que ouvi, você não fez outra coisa além de comer e respirar negócios — Ela não conseguiu resistir ao desejo de contradizê-lo.

— Sei disso. Porém, quanto mais rápido eu concluísse os negócios, mais cedo eu conseguiria voltar. E você era o grande prêmio que eu desejava receber. — Ele revelou e, em seguida, inclinou a cabeça para depositar um beijo ousado nos lábios dela e provocar com a língua o interior úmido da boca feminina.

Alissa emitiu um som de prazer e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos espessos e escuros dele.

E, enquanto a beijava, Sergei dirigiu uma das mãos para a abertura do robe de seda que ela usava e capturou um dos seios fartos, provocando o proeminente mamilo com a ponta do polegar. Em questão de segundos, os gemidos que ela produzia na garganta se tornaram mais angustiados, e as pernas estremeceram por conta da excitação que experimentava.

Sem esperar por mais nada, ele a tomou nos braços poderosos e, com facilidade, a carregou para dentro do quarto.

— Será que vou precisar algemá-la na cabeceira da cama? — Ele brincou no instante em que a repousava sobre a cama e introduzia a mão direta no vão das coxas macias e alcançava o ponto mais íntimo do corpo feminino.

— Talvez — ela conseguiu sussurrar, ao mesmo tempo em que delirava com as ondas de prazer que sentia pelos afagos insistentes dos dedos grossos e habilidosos no centro sensível de seu corpo.

— Patse luy minya... beije-me — ele comandou com a voz rouca.

E, com os lábios colados novamente, ele aproveitou para desvencilhá-la da calcinha, e depois desafivelou o cinto e abriu a braguilha da calça. Apanhou um preservativo do bolso do paletó e, após ajustá-lo, introduziu-se nela com um gemido de alívio e prazer ao mesmo tempo. O desejo era tão grande que se comparava a uma dor alucinante. Ela se agarrou ao corpo dele e acompanhou-lhe o ritmo frenético. Não levou muito tempo para que ambos alcançassem o êxtase ao mesmo tempo, já que estavam carentes e sedentos um do outro.

Quando, finalmente, seus corpos esfriaram do ardor da paixão, uma paz de satisfação os atingiu.

— Eu não consigo parar de desejá-la, angil moy. — Sergei sussurrou, tocando no rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos de uma das mãos, forçando-a a encará-lo. Em seguida, afastou-lhe os cabelos loiros e prendeu-os atrás das orelhas miúdas, depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios ainda quentes e empolados de Alissa. — Eu nem bem acabo de possuí-la e já a desejo outra vez.

Ela ainda sentia alguns tremores de prazer lhe percorrer o corpo e se dissiparem no ar enquanto ouvia a confissão de Sergei.

De repente, ela se deu conta de que Sergei ainda estava completamente vestido no terno elegante que usava.

lynne graham

— Você nem mesmo tirou as roupas? — ela perguntou com um suspiro de contrariedade. — Acabou amarfanhando o terno inteiro!

— Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer — ele defendeu-se com um riso debochado. E depois a olhou com surpresa. — Você já está falando como uma verdadeira esposa! — exclamou com um brilho de diversão nos olhos escuros.

— Você não disse que eu deveria agir como uma verdadeira esposa? Não era isso o que queria? — Alissa revidou empinando o nariz.

— Tem razão. Eu paguei pelo pacote completo e tenho o direito de exigir o melhor — falou em tom de gracejo e terminou de despir o robe que ela usava. Em seguida, levantou-se da cama e ergueu-a nos braços. — Mas o que precisamos agora é de um bom banho.

— Eu não posso lhe proporcionar o pacote completo. — Ela fez questão de lembrá-lo, enquanto ele a carregava para o banheiro. — Não se atreva a me engravidar!

Sergei franziu o cenho.

— Eu não faria isso sem o seu consentimento. Você sabe que eu usei preservativo todas as vezes que tivemos relações. Com exceção da primeira vez... — ele lembrou-a, ocasionando em Alissa uma ponta de preocupação. — E isso só aconteceu porque eu não sabia quem você era na realidade e nem da trama que estava acontecendo sem o meu conhecimento. Por isso achei que não precisaria tomar nenhuma precaução, já que o objetivo principal era o filho que poderia me dar.

Assim que Sergei a colocou sobre os próprios pés no amplo banheiro, Alissa estava pálida e tensa. Ela se esquecera de que ele não usara preservativo na primeira vez em que fizeram amor, no dia da festa do casamento. Ela ficara tão fora de controle naquele dia que agora se culpava por ter deixado escapar algo tão importante para sua própria proteção.

— Só espero que isso não aconteça outra vez. — Ela advertiu em tom suave de voz.

— Para lhe dizer a verdade, eu até estava começando a decidir engravidá-la somente depois de um ano ou mais depois do casamento. E agora, depois de todas as mudanças que ocorreram, a última coisa que eu desejaria na vida seria que você engravidasse. É claro que, durante esse ano que combinamos manter o casamento e à medida que me conhecer melhor, é possível que mude de idéia e...

— Nem sonhe com isso! — Alissa declarou expressamente. — Eu jamais mudaria de idéia. Uma criança precisa da mãe e meu filho precisaria de mim!

— Você é tão radical, angil moy. — Sergei censurou, ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia um jato de água fria com a ducha manual no corpo aquecido de Alissa, que gritou com o choque térmico, fazendo-o divertido. Depois, a abraçou e aprisionou contra a parede azulejada do cubículo.

— E o que você faria com o bebê? O usaria como uma arma contra mim? Provocaria batalhas infindáveis nos tribunais de justiça para conseguir uma pensão valiosa?

— É isso o que você acha que as mulheres fariam se você as engravidasse?

— Estou cansado de assistir a muitos de meus amigos passarem um inferno para conseguir ver seus filhos, que ficaram sob a custódia de suas mulheres. Nem mesmo o casamento oferece proteção. Por isso, eu jamais confiaria meu filho a mulher alguma. Elas normalmente usam o bebê como meio de vingança por causa do rompimento do relacionamento amoroso com o marido.

Chocada pela rigidez das opiniões dele a respeito do assunto, Alissa apenas balançou a cabeça de maneira lenta e demorada.

— Quanto a mim, eu tenho certeza de que amaria tanto meu bebê que não me importaria com as conseqüências que tivesse de enfrentar se as minhas decisões fossem para o bem de meu filho.

Sergei endureceu as feições.

— Você até diz as coisas certas, milaya moya. Mas, quando se trata de interesses pessoais, as coisas funcionam de maneira diferente. Você disse o justo para sua irmã naquele telefonema, mas duvido que pusesse em prática as ameaças se fosse preciso para puni-la.

E, após dizer aquelas palavras, ele a liberou e se apressou em sair do cubículo.

Alissa levou um minuto ou dois para ordenar os pensamentos e sair atrás dele.

— Espere um pouco! Como é que sabe que eu falei com minha irmã pelo telefone?

— Esqueceu-se de que eu pedi para a equipe de seguranças gravar seus telefonemas? Eu precisava saber se você estava me dizendo a verdade.

— Quer dizer que estou sendo espionada? Que coisa horrível de se fazer! — ela protestou indignada.

— Pelo menos, eu não minto e nunca fraudei ninguém — defendeu-se Sergei. — Você sempre poderá confiar em mim. Contudo, eu não sinto o mesmo com relação às pessoas que me rodeiam. — Ele assegurou e abandonou o banheiro.

Alissa procurou pela toalha e começou a secar os cabelos enquanto tentava se lembrar do que havia dito para Alexa durante aquela ligação. Sentia-se desconfortável por saber que Sergei havia escutado tudo o que ela dissera.

Quando Alissa retomou para o quarto, ele assistia ao noticiário na tevê. Ela o ignorou e vestiu o pijama de seda na cor azul e enfiou-se na cama.

— Nós vamos compartilhar da mesma cama todas as noites? — Ela perguntou de repente. — Você confessou que achava uma besteira essa história de casais precisarem dormir juntos.

— Acontece que você me fez enxergar as vantagens que eu não havia pensado antes. — Sergei esclareceu e, depois de desligar a tevê, seguiu para a cama e deitou-se ao lado dela. — Nas próximas semanas, nós vamos compartilhar de tudo, como qualquer casal comum.

Alissa não conseguiu entender o motivo da mudança repentina do comportamento dele. Se ela não estava disposta a lhe dar um filho, por que a razão de tanta familiaridade? E certamente a intimidade que desfrutavam não era algo que pudesse ser visível para convencimento de que o casamento parecesse real aos olhos dos outros.

Diante do espanto que ela demonstrava diante da decisão dele, Sergei procurou justificar-se:

— Não precisa ficar racionalizando tudo o que acontece, Alissa. Eu sei que não é perfeita e também não esperava isso de você. O que aconteceu foi que minha atração por você me fez ficar mais tolerante. Agora, relaxe e procure descansar.

E foi exatamente o que ela fez. Para surpresa de Alissa, ela acordou no meio da noite e se descobriu aninhada na musculatura vigorosa do corpo másculo, com um dos braços repousados no peito amplo.

Foi preciso um grande esforço para que ela se desvencilhasse daquela posição sem acordá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, desistisse da sensação de proteção que estava sentindo.

Pela manhã, eles fizeram amor novamente e Alissa chegou à conclusão de que não tinha mais controle sobre o próprio corpo. Bastava ele tocá-la para que ela não resistisse. E aquilo a assustava. Como faria para seguir sua vida no momento em que tivessem que se separar?

_**Capítulo Nove**_

—-Você está bem? — Sergei perguntou estacado no vão da porta do banheiro, exibindo feições preocupadas no rosto bonito e bronzeado. Alissa se mantinha debruçada sobre a pia e, com uma das mãos, acenava para que ele se afastasse. — Eu vou chamar o médico.

— Não é preciso chamar nenhum médico — ela protestou, enquanto refrescava o rosto.

A voz de Alissa soava estridente porque, a cada dia que se passava, ela ficava cada vez mais nervosa. Seu período menstrual estava atrasado há mais de uma semana e seus seios começaram a aumentar e se tomar doloridos ao toque. E o pior eram os ataques de náusea que a acometiam várias vezes ao dia sem nenhuma razão aparente. Ela já começava a desconfiar da razão mais óbvia para os males que a afligiam, mas temia aceitar que seu raciocínio estivesse certo.

Ignorando as objeções de Alissa, Sergei retornou ao quarto e ligou para o chefe da tripulação. Ordenou que ele se encarregasse de contatar um médico que viesse até o iate o mais rápido possível para atender sua esposa.

Alissa mantinha uma cor tão pálida no rosto que Sergei estava certo de que ela havia contraído algum tipo de doença ou coisa parecida. Sentado na beirada da cama enquanto aguardava por Alissa, Sergei baixou os olhos para Mattie, o pequeno cachorro que abanava a cauda e clamava por atenção, e, finalmente, decidiu acariciar o bichinho para impedir que ele procurasse pela atenção de Alissa, que, no momento, não parecia estar em condições de atender outras necessidades que não fossem as dela mesma.

Havia mais de três semanas que Sergei tinha levado Alissa para um passeio em terra firme, quando o iate atracou no porto da cidade de Corfu e aconteceu de ela avistar um pequeno cachorro ferido e jogado num canto de uma calçada. Num minuto, ela estava ao lado de Sergei e, no instante seguinte, atravessando uma rua movimentada e arriscando a própria segurança para alcançar o animal e inclinar-se ao lado dele para verificar se ainda estava vivo.

Foi preciso atrasar a viagem para que o pequeno cachorro, que Alissa batizara de Mattie, fosse tratado por um veterinário local e assegurado de que o cãozinho estava perdido e abandonado. Apesar de Sergei ter visitado um abrigo de proteção aos animais e contribuído com uma generosa doação, Mattie, com seu olhar meigo e temperamento dócil, acabou por comovê-los a levá-lo com eles para o iate.

Naquele mesmo instante, Mattie correu para a porta do banheiro e começou a latir, ansioso para chamar a atenção de Alissa. Sergei conseguiu afastar o cãozinho do caminho e amparou a esposa para ajudá-la a chegar até a cama, apesar dos veementes protestos dela.

— Eu quero apenas que repouse um pouco, angil moy — Sergei insistiu, quase perdendo a paciência com a relutância infantil de Alissa. — Pare de ser teimosa! Você está doente e precisa descansar!

Na realidade, foi um verdadeiro alívio para Alissa deitar-se confortavelmente e fechar os olhos para poder relaxar. Ela ainda se sentia atordoada pelas torturantes náuseas e a angústia de imaginar que poderia estar grávida do filho de um homem que tinha a intenção de ficar seu bebê e descartar-se dela assim que tivesse a oportunidade. E Sergei tinha todas as garantias de ser bem sucedido por conta do contrato e dos melhores advogados que o dinheiro pudesse pagar.

Sergei observou a palidez que Alissa exibia nas faces e a aparente fraqueza do corpo miúdo. Ele estava convencido de que ela havia perdido peso, e o apetite voraz que demonstrava antes já não era mais o mesmo. Ele estava começando a se preocupar seriamente com a fragilidade da esposa e a possibilidade de ela ter contraído alguma doença que a estivesse consumindo. Por um instante, se sentiu culpado por tê-la submetido a um ritmo de vida mais atribulado do que o que seria apropriado para alguém que possuísse um físico tão delicado como o de Alissa.

Sergei censurou-se mentalmente por sua natureza egoísta e recordou-se das inúmeras vezes que insistira em que ela o acompanhasse nas práticas de esqui e natação. No momento em que interrompeu o trabalho para tirar algumas semanas de férias, seu poderoso vigor o obrigava a exercer atividades físicas para suprir a ociosidade. Por conta disso, dentro e fora da cama, a lua de mel estava sendo ativa demais. Ele fazia questão da companhia dela em qualquer lugar que fosse, independentemente de saber que Alissa pouco se interessava por pescarias ou partidas de futebol.

Por outro lado, às vezes ela a via vibrar de alegria quando faziam um piquenique modesto num gramado qualquer, onde pudessem desfrutar de uma vista panorâmica.

A voz de Alissa interrompeu-lhe os devaneios.

— Acho que estou sendo uma péssima companhia para você — suspirou Alissa, demonstrando fadiga até para falar. — Aposto que sua primeira lua de mel foi bem mais excitante.

— Se considerar como excitante o fato de alguém ver a esposa embriagada o tempo todo, ou então com dor de cabeça por conta da ressaca e permanecer na cama até o anoitecer — revelou Sergei com indisfarçável desgosto. — Esse seu mal-estar ocasional não me aborrece, apenas me preocupa. O que é muito diferente das loucuras que Rozalina costumava cometer.

Alissa revirou-se na cama e, afundando um cotovelo no colchão, apoiou o rosto na palma da mão e perguntou com um olhar curioso:

— Você já não estava ciente de que ela gostava de bebidas alcoólicas antes de se casar com ela?

— Eu estava com apenas 22 anos e fiquei deslumbrado com uma garota alegre e descontraída que adorava festas e futilidades. Nosso casamento não passou de uma piada, e acabou antes mesmo da lua de mel terminar.

— Eu posso imaginar — murmurou ela com sinceridade. Alissa já havia notado que Sergei bebia muito pouco e apenas socialmente. Provavelmente a dolorosa experiência com a mãe alcoólatra e, depois, uma esposa que se comportava de maneira inconveniente por causa do mesmo vício, o deixara traumatizado de maneira irreversível.

— A sua compulsão por chocolates é algo muito fácil de aceitar, milaya moya. — Sergei prosseguiu com um sorriso irônico. A maneira como ele curvou os cantos dos lábios sensuais era tão carismática que Alissa sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

Pouco menos de uma hora depois, um médico de meia-idade era trazido por uma lancha, do porto até o iate, para atender o chamado de Sergei.

No instante em que o médico entrou na suíte máster, Alissa insistiu para que Sergei lhe concedesse privacidade. E, embora ele demonstrasse claramente que a idéia não lhe agradava, ela conseguiu convencê-lo a sair por alguns momentos.

Assim que Sergei abandonou o aposento, Alissa não perdeu tempo em contar para o médico suas suspeitas sobre uma possível gravidez. Porém, pediu que, se isso fosse confirmado, ela gostaria que ele não dissesse nada para o marido, pois ela mesma gostaria de dar-lhe a notícia pessoalmente.

Após examiná-la minuciosamente, o médico teve condições de afirmar com convicção de que realmente Alissa esperava um bebê. E, embora, ela achasse que estava preparada para receber a confirmação de suas suspeitas, o fato de ter certeza de que havia concebido um filho de Sergei a deixou em estado de choque.

Minutos após o médico terminar a consulta e retirar-se, Sergei retomou à suíte e, gesticulando com as mãos no ar, desabafou:

— O médico me disse que talvez se tratasse de uma virose que já foi debelada. Também afirmou que não devo me preocupar. Não consigo entender... Ele não deveria ao menos prescrever algo para você tomar?

— É exatamente como eu lhe disse. Não estou doente. Talvez um pouco estressada e nada mais — declarou e sentou-se na cama. Estendendo as pernas até colocá-las no chão, brincou com o cachorrinho que estava acomodado perto da cama, roçando, com as pontas dos pés, a pelagem macia do animal. — Mattie é tão amoroso, você não acha?

Sergei observou o pequeno animal se virar de barriga para cima a fim de ser acariciado pelos pés de Alissa. Parecia que ela estava mais preocupada em afagar o cãozinho do que com sua própria saúde.

— Eu aconselho você a ficar na cama por mais um tempo e aproveitar para repousar — declarou e estalou os dedos para instigar o cachorrinho a segui-lo,

Tão logo Sergei saiu do quarto seguido por Mattie, Alissa ignorou o conselho dele e ergueu-se da cama. Vestiu uma roupa confortável e mirou-se no espelho grande posto em uma das paredes do aposento. Alisou, com as mãos, o ventre ainda plano e pensou no bebê que esperava do homem que não pretendia compartilhar a guarda do filho. Sergei não confiava em nenhuma mulher e tinha boas razões para também não acreditar nela. O que ela deveria fazer agora que tinha certeza de estar grávida e de que Sergei lhe tiraria o bebê?

Sair correndo e passar a vida feito uma fugitiva?

Só de pensar no desapontamento que ele sentiria, ela ficou horrorizada consigo mesma. Após três semanas maravilhosas ao lado dele a bordo do Platinum, Alissa começara a admirar o homem que a tratava com tanto carinho. Também já estava se acostumando com a personalidade inconstante de Sergei. As vezes, as súbitas explosões quando algo dava errado e, outras vezes, o riso encantador de imensa satisfação com coisas que o agradavam. Sem dúvida, ele era um homem acostumado a dominar e usar de seu poder quando precisasse, mas também era capaz de proporcionar as mais incríveis gentilezas que uma mulher pudesse desejar.

Mesmo com relação a Mattie, Sergei não havia concordado em manter o cachorrinho e até a censurara por ter perdido tanto tempo se preocupando com a recuperação do animal. Contudo, dia após dia, ela notou que a meiguice de Mattie foi vencendo a resistência de Sergei e ele acabou por afeiçoar-se ao animal de uma vez por todas. Por todas essas observações, Alissa se convencia de que, no fundo, Sergei era uma pessoa sensível e amorosa que procurava se esconder atrás de uma fachada fria para conseguir manter o autocontrole.

Com o passar dos dias, os enjôos foram diminuindo e Alissa começou a sentir-se fisicamente bem melhor. Sergei ainda não a tinha avisado de quando retornariam, porém, a julgar pela velocidade com que o Platinum navegava, ela supunha que já estivessem encerrando a temporada de férias.

Nas últimas semanas, Alissa tivera oportunidade de ligar para Elinor várias vezes e recebera notícias das crianças. Apesar de ter sido maravilhoso ter trocado notícias com a amiga, Alissa não se sentira confiante o bastante para contar a Elinor sobre a recente descoberta de que estava grávida de Sergei.

Quando o iate ancorou em um porto pitoresco no final da tarde, Alissa espiou por uma das janelas da suíte e perguntou curiosa:

— Onde estamos?

— Trata-se de uma surpresa — Sergei murmurou. — Você está se sentindo bem o suficiente para desembarcarmos e darmos um passeio?

— Estou ótima... — ela respondeu e, abrindo os braços, rodopiou na frente dele. Os cabelos loiros refletiam o brilho dos derradeiros raios de sol, e a saia do vestido esvoaçou revelando uma parte das coxas sensuais.

Alissa se esforçava ao máximo para esconder o nervosismo que sentia e, cada vez mais, se convencia de que a única opção viável seria se afastar de Sergei antes que ele descobrisse que ela estava grávida. Apesar de tudo, um lampejo de alegria a inundava quando pensava no bebê que estava gerando.

No instante em que eles desembarcaram do iate e se dirigiram para a marina a fim de receberem um visto de visita no país, Alissa exclamou:

— Eu não imaginava que nós iríamos visitar a Turquia!

— Não lhe ocorreu que não estávamos muito longe enquanto visitávamos as ilhas gregas?

— Sinceramente, geografia nunca foi o meu ponto forte — confessou com um sorriso.

Após cumprirem as formalidades legais, eles entraram no carro que os aguardava e que Sergei havia contratado previamente. Após o veículo se desvencilhar das ruas movimentadas e iniciar a escalada sobre as colinas verdejantes e salpicadas de pequenas vilas ao longo do trecho, Alissa quis saber:

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Visitar sua irmã — ele revelou finalmente.

— Não pode estar falando sério!

— Por que não? De qualquer maneira, eu teria que falar com Alexa.

— Mas ela está grávida — Alissa protestou com veemência. — Não pode ser perturbada agora!

Ele a olhou com surpresa.

— Sua mãe não lhe contou? Alexa perdeu o bebê. Alissa o fitou alarmada.

— Como sabe disso?

— Harry me contou. Sua mãe me forneceu o número do celular dele e eu conversei com ele algumas vezes para acertamos esse encontro. Sua irmã não sabe de nada. Alexa está reagindo de maneira muito temperamental, conforme Harry declarou, e ele tem esperanças de que você possa melhorar o humor dela.

Pouco tempo depois, eles desciam do veículo em uma pequena pousada, de onde se podia vislumbrar a marina e o azul intenso do mar Egeu. Alissa caminhava com a musculatura tensa e o coração apertado por saber que Alexa havia perdido o bebê. Estava ansiosa para poder lhe oferecer o maior consolo que pudesse.

— Prometa-me que não irá dizer nada sobre o contrato — ela implorou. — Harry não sabe nada sobre isso.

Sergei assentiu, não demonstrando muita convicção, o que deixou Alissa preocupada. Apesar de ela perceber que ele parecia calmo e não exibia mais aquele olhar furioso quando tocava no assunto do contrato.

Um homem robusto e de cabelos claros se aproximou para recebê-los. Tratava-se de Harry, que se apressou em conduzi-los até o terraço dos fundos do chalé, onde Alexa estava repousando sobre uma espreguiçadeira.

— Alissa! Eu não acredito! — exclamou a irmã assim que a viu.

Alissa conseguiu dizer em tom baixo o quanto estava sentida sobre a perda do bebê, antes de Alexa desviar a atenção para Sergei. E, assim que viu a irmã perfeitamente relaxada se desmanchar em risos por algo engraçado que ele dissera, a tensão que sentia começou a diminuir.

— Como ela tem passado? — Alissa conseguiu perguntar de modo discreto para Harry.

— Esse é o momento em que a estou vendo mais radiante do que nunca. Acho que a sua presença fez milagres. Eu sei que vocês são muito unidas.

Alissa refletiu por um momento e chegou à conclusão de que as coisas haviam mudado muito e ela já não se sentia tão apegada á irmã como costumava acontecer em outras épocas. Entretanto, seu principal objetivo agora era o de consolar a irmã naquele momento difícil. E decidira que não falaria nada sobre a própria gravidez para não lembrar Alexa do filho que acabara de perder.

_**Capítulo Dez**_

Alexa não perdeu tempo em levar Alissa para o quarto a fim de poderem ter uma conversa em particular.

— Bem, se vamos dar um passeio na cidade, é melhor eu trocar as roupas — Alexa decidiu.

— Sergei disse que o clube na marina não é dos mais sofisticados.

— Não é o que eu penso. Sei de várias celebridades que frequentam o lugar — opinou Alexa e, em seguida, lançou um olhar de crítica na direção da irmã e concluiu: — Nossa! Como você aumentou de peso!

— Você acha? — Alissa deu uma espiadela sobre sua própria imagem no espelho e notou como os seios estavam, a cada dia que passava, mais proeminentes. Perguntou-se se seriam os chocolates ou o bebê o principal responsável. — Ainda bem que Sergei diz que gosta de mulheres com curvas generosas.

— Bobagens. Os homens sempre dizem isso, mas, quando o relacionamento acaba, geralmente eles são vistos com alguém com metade do seu tamanho — Alexa comentou com zombaria- — Por falar em Sergei, como é ser casada com um homem como ele?

Alissa empoleirou-se na beirada da cama enquanto assistia à irmã escolher uma roupa para vestir. Procurou pensar em uma resposta que não fosse demasiadamente feliz, para não ferir os sentimentos da irmã, que acabara de passar por uma situação triste.

— Mais fácil do que eu esperava. Mas a minha preocupação maior é com você. Quando aconteceu o aborto?

— Quando aconteceu o aborto? — Alexa repetiu com um olhar de espanto. — Como você é tola, Allie! Acreditou mesmo que eu estava grávida? Aquela história toda foi apenas para forçar a situação com Harry. A esta altura eu imaginava que você já tivesse descoberto a verdade por si mesma.

Alissa olhou para a irmã com incrível desapontamento. Alexa não havia apenas enganado Harry, como também usara aquela artimanha para convencer Alissa a tomar o lugar dela na obrigação de se casar com Sergei.

— Está me dizendo que nunca esteve grávida? Sinto muito se acho difícil acreditar nisso depois de todas as coisas que me disse.

— Era a única maneira que encontrei para resolver minha situação com Harry — Alexa defendeu-se com um olhar de desafio. — O pior é que ele está suspeitando de que eu estava mentindo o tempo todo.

— E por quê?

— Após ter recebido a notícia de que eu tinha tido um aborto espontâneo logo após um casamento forçado, que homem não ficaria desconfiado? Principalmente depois de eu lhe dizer que o aborto fora tão prematuro que nem precisaria de atenção médica.

Alissa estava cada vez mais chocada com o que a irmã lhe confessava. Alexa havia enganado até a própria família, e não parecia nem um pouco arrependida daquele comportamento leviano.

— Como pôde ter a coragem de me enganar com toda aquela história de que amava Harry e estava grávida dele? Por que fez isso, Alexa?

— Por dinheiro, é claro! — exclamou a irmã com um sorriso de escárnio. — Quando eu descobri que precisaria ter um bebê para cumprir aquele contrato, eu sabia que não conseguiria ir adiante. Jamais teria coragem de arruinar minha aparência com uma gravidez. Então, pensei em passar a oportunidade para você.

Alissa conteve a fúria com grande dificuldade. O sentimento de que fora traída vergonhosamente pela própria irmã era doloroso demais. E, até Alexa admitir o fato, Alissa não tinha a mínima idéia de que a irmã tinha aquela repulsa por uma eventual gravidez.

— Então a história sobre a gravidez foi apenas uma mentira para me pressionar a aceitar o casamento com Sergei?

— Como eu já disse, passei a oportunidade para você. Eu lhe fiz um favor. Casar-se com um homem rico e bonito não é nenhum castigo. Além da incrível generosidade dele. Sergei vive cobrindo você de jóias e presentes — naquele instante, Alexa lançou um olhar de inveja no visual que Alissa exibia. — Sem contar com uma fabulosa lua de mel num iate luxuoso visitando inúmeras ilhas gregas. Não pode negar que está vivendo o sonho pelo qual a maioria das mulheres até mataria para conseguir.

— Mas eu não gosto de Sergei porque ele é rico! Eu o admiro pelo homem que é, e não pelos bens que possui. Eu o amaria da mesma maneira se ele fosse pobre.

— Não acredito nisso... E acho que é muito idiota se realmente estiver apaixonada por um homem que contrata uma mulher para ser esposa dele — Alexa censurou com um olhar de desprezo. — Será que perdeu o juízo? Não enxerga que está sendo usada apenas para os propósitos egoístas dele? Você não é uma esposa verdadeira para Sergei.

Alissa se calou diante de algumas verdades contidas nas palavras da irmã. Realmente, se apaixonar feito uma tola era a pior coisa que ela poderia ter feito.

— E, se quiser que eu prove o que estou dizendo — Alexa prosseguiu —, eu poderia tirá-lo de você em menos de cinco minutos. Afinal, se ele acha você atraente, então eu sou irresistível. Você duvida?

— O que eu acho é que você não teria muita chance com Sergei até que lhe devolvesse o dinheiro que recebeu com intenção de fraudá-lo. — Alissa devolveu com entonação gentil, ignorando a ameaça de que a irmã conseguiria atrair a atenção de Sergei no primeiro momento em que lhe lançasse seu poderoso charme.

— Apenas olhe para mim. Garanto que ele se convenceria de que valeria a pena me deixar ficar com o dinheiro. Ainda não aprendeu como agradar um homem? É simples. Tudo começa e termina na cama. — Alexa finalizou com um sorriso de satisfação enquanto se mirava no espelho e alisava o tecido do vestido na cor prata e curto o suficiente para evidenciar as pernas longas e bem torneadas.

— Isso não é nada engraçado, Alexa. — Alissa protestou com indignação.

— Não estou fazendo graça. E, se não fosse por mim, jamais você estaria com Sergei. Lembre-se disso. — Alexa a recordou com sarcasmo no tom de voz.

Alissa chegou à conclusão de que, enquanto Alexa estivesse naquele mau humor, não haveria jeito de manterem uma conversa agradável. Por isso, decidiu retornar para a sala. Os dois homens conversavam no terraço e Alissa se posicionou ao lado de Sergei. Ainda estava preocupada com a ameaça que a irmã fizera de lançar-se sobre Sergei numa pública demonstração de afeto se ele lhe desse o mínimo sinal de encorajamento. Vigiando os movimentos dele com o olhar, Alissa ficou mortificada ao notar a maneira como Sergei encarou Alexa no instante em que ela entrou de modo deslumbrante no suntuoso vestido prata.

— O que você achou de Alexa? — Alissa perguntou, desgostosa consigo mesma pelo fato de a voz soar baixa e tímida, apesar de estar a sós com Sergei.

Eles estavam a caminho da marina e eram seguidos por Harry e Alexa, que se utilizavam do próprio veículo.

Sergei estreitou os olhos escuros e respondeu casualmente:

— Ela é muito diferente de você. Aliás, diferente demais, se considerarmos que vocês são gêmeas idênticas.

Aquela não era exatamente a resposta que Alissa esperava e não lhe ofereceu nenhum conforto. Em suas experiências anteriores ela já havia tomado conhecimento de que Alexa sempre era a preferida da atenção do sexo oposto. E nunca lhe servira de consolo saber que nove entre dez homens preferem as mulheres mais comunicativas e sensuais. Apesar disso, ela sempre tentara não se manter na sombra da irmã ou seguir-lhe o exemplo.

Retomando o pensamento para o fato de que carregava um filho de Sergei no ventre, Alissa se defrontava com a dura realidade de seu futuro incerto como esposa dele, o que afastava qualquer brilho de alegria que pudesse sentir por estar esperando um bebê.

E, um pouco mais tarde, quando já estavam ocupando uma mesa no clube da marina, Alissa estava se sentindo profundamente magoada pelo comportamento inadequado da irmã. Alexa flertava escandalosamente com Sergei, embora ele não estivesse fazendo nada que incentivasse aquela atitude. Enquanto isso, Harry parecia cada vez mais aborrecido com o comportamento insinuante da esposa.

Alissa se perguntava se Sergei, por acaso, não estaria pensando em que acabara com a irmã errada. Com certeza, ele já estava muito acostumado com mulheres do tipo de Alexa. No fundo, Alissa até suspeitava de que, se Alexa perguntasse a Sergei qual das duas irmãs ele queria, talvez os dois saíssem do clube perfeitamente combinados e pouco se importando com os sentimentos dela ou de Harry.

— Você tem certeza de que não deseja algo mais? — Sergei perguntou para Alissa, que acabara de pedir por uma segunda garrafa de água mineral.

— Alissa nunca gostou de bebidas alcoólicas, mesmo quando participávamos de festas — Alexa falou com desdém, enquanto erguia com exibicionismo o coquetel colorido e provava um gole do liquido.

— Não se trata disso. Eu apenas não estou com disposição para tomar qualquer drinque — defendeu-se Alissa.

Alissa não tem tido muita disposição ultimamente — Sergei comentou.

Alexa sorriu com indiferença e aproveitou o momento para tentar ganhar a simpatia de Sergei.

— É mesmo? Que coisa chata de acontecer bem na lua de mel, não é?

Alissa sentiu-se tão desconfortável com o comportamento da irmã que, de repente, sentiu uma leve tontura e uma sensação de náusea. Erguendo-se da mesa, desculpou-se e seguiu para o toalete.

Não podia acreditar que a irmã estivesse querendo ganhar pontos com Sergei bem na frente dela e de Harry.

Ficar sentada à mesa assistindo a toda aquela encenação estava sendo uma tortura para Alissa. E Sergei não fizera nada para acalmar o ânimo de Alexa. Ao contrário, ele até parecia estar se divertindo. Por um instante, ela se perguntou por que teria que ser obrigada a permanecer como espectadora de uma situação tão embaraçosa? Não seria melhor ir embora e sair da vida de Sergei antes que as coisas se tomassem mais complicadas?

Afinal de contas, se ela estava disposta a fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, por que não agora mesmo? Assim que a gravidez começasse a ser notada, Sergei se sentiria enganado se ela não quisesse entregar-lhe o bebê. E teria toda a razão, uma vez que havia um contrato assinado e uma grande soma de dinheiro Já paga.

Porém, Alissa sabia que não teria coragem de fazer isso, embora jamais negasse a ele o direito de ver o filho. Ela também não usaria o bebê como uma arma a seu favor. Nem se ele resolvesse acabar se entendendo com Alexa.

Um frio na barriga a invadiu no momento em que imaginou a irmã tendo relações sexuais com Sergei. Ela não teria condições de perdoar Alexa se isso acontecesse. Não depois de ter-lhe confessado que estava apaixonada por Sergei. O desgosto que sentira ao ver a irmã jogando seu charme em cima dele já fora o suficiente para Alissa imaginar o quanto sofreria se eles resolvessem ficar juntos.

Alissa decidiu-se rápido. O seu passaporte estava na bolsa e ela mantinha algum dinheiro, que seria o suficiente para apanhar um táxi até o aeroporto e um voo para Londres.

Retirando um bloco de papel em branco da bolsa e uma caneta, Alissa escreveu um recado para Sergei, revelando que estava partindo para deixá-lo livre e que seria melhor fazer isso agora, enquanto ainda eram amigos.

Amigos? Na verdade, ela não queria ser considerada amiga de Sergei, porém, soava melhor do que confessar-lhe que partir agora era a coisa mais difícil que estava encarando em toda a sua vida.

Por um instante, ela quase entrou em pânico ao lembrar-se de que estava deixando Mattie. Então, adicionou um lembrete revelando que ela gostaria muito que ele providenciasse para que o cãozinho fosse mandado para ela, em Londres.

Alissa entregou o bilhete e uma gorjeta para um garçom e, apontando na direção da mesa onde Sergei se encontrava, pediu que a nota fosse entregue. Em seguida, saiu silenciosamente por uma porta distante de onde Sergei estava e apanhou um dos táxis que estavam enfileirados no estacionamento do clube.

A viagem até o aeroporto levou mais ou menos uns 45 minutos, nos quais Alissa se manteve perdida em pensamentos e combatendo ferozmente uma vontade imensa de voltar atrás. Mas do que isso adiantaria? Ela tinha conhecimento das idéias dele a respeito de querer criar o filho sozinho. Com certeza, assim que soubesse que ela estava grávida, ele lutaria pela custódia do bebê.

Por outro lado, talvez, se ela ficasse por mais um tempo e argumentasse com ele, quem sabe não conseguiria convencê-lo de que uma criança só teria condições de ser feliz se fosse criada com o amor e amparo de ambos os pais.

Infelizmente, depois de ter visto Sergei e Alexa juntos, ela não poderia mais considerar uma conversa amigável como solução.

O melhor que faria seria partir dali o quanto antes, pelo bem de sua própria sanidade, ela concluiu com amargura.

Alissa comprou um bilhete para o primeiro voo que saísse para Londres, mas ainda teria que esperar algumas horas até o horário programado para a partida do avião.

Decidiu tomar um café em uma lanchonete para distrair a mente. Estava se sentindo tão só e desconsolada que sentia vontade de debruçar-se sobre a mesa e chorar sem parar. As imagens do desagradável jantar não lhe saíam da mente. E aquele não tinha sido sempre o seu temor? O fato de que, se Sergei tivesse tido a chance de escolher, ela não seria a preferida? E a prova daquela suspeita a destruíra de maneira humilhante. Alissa imaginou que nunca mais teria coragem de falar com a irmã outra vez.

Será que Sergei não via que a única coisa com que Alexa se importava era com a riqueza dele e o que ele poderia comprar para ela?

Ela notou uma sombra sobre a mesa e ergueu os olhos para ver quem havia se aproximado. Ficou paralisada quando percebeu Sergei estacado ao lado dela e os olhos escuros faiscando como dois faróis em meio às feições bonitas e zangadas.

— Por que você me seguiu? — ela murmurou furiosa. — Será muito mais fácil me deixar partir.

— Essa é uma coisa que não consigo fazer — ele revelou, acomodando-se na cadeira do lado oposto da mesa. — Simplesmente não consigo deixá-la ir embora. Sergei parecia tão tenso que Alissa sentiu uma espécie de prazer. Ela imaginara que não o veria tão cedo, ou, pelo menos, só se encontrariam em juízo dali a alguns meses, para batalhar sobre a guarda do filho. E só o pensamento de ficar longe dele a fizera ficar deprimida e sentir-lhe a falta tão logo saíra do clube e entrara naquele táxi.

— Você precisa me deixar partir. Será o melhor para nós.

— Já lhe disse que não posso. E, se tentar fugir de mim, eu a carregarei nos braços para fora do aeroporto.

— Você não faria isso...

— Claro que faria. Embora pudesse acabar sendo preso porque você gritaria e me chutaria. Mas, mesmo assim, eu prosseguiria — ele afirmou com entonação segura. — Eu não a deixaria fugir de mim sem primeiro lutar para que ficasse.

— Mas por que razão faria isso? — Ela perguntou, sentindo algumas lágrimas se formarem nos olhos. Embora estivesse apaixonada por ele, ainda se sentia magoada. — Alexa é o seu tipo preferido de mulher.

— Você é uma mulher inteligente e deveria saber distinguir muito bem a diferença entre vocês, angil moy. Talvez eu tenha errado em não demonstrar mais claramente o meu desinteresse por Alexa durante o jantar.

— Seu... desinteresse? — Alissa perguntou em tom duvidoso.

— Eu apenas queria que você observasse como realmente sua irmã age, para que não deixasse que ela tornasse a tirar vantagens sobre você. Porque ela irá tentar novamente, e eu não permitirei que isso aconteça.

Alissa franziu o cenho e, pela primeira vez, considerou a cena que acontecera durante o jantar sob outro ponto de vista.

— Eu não deixaria que ela tirasse vantagem de mim outra vez.

Sergei deu uma risada de zombaria.

— Aposto que ela tira vantagens de você desde que eram crianças. E também acredito que Alexa foi uma menina mimada e egoísta.

— Está querendo dizer que me admira mais do que a ela? — Alissa perguntou assombrada.

— Eu preferiria dormir com um tubarão feroz. Alexa é tudo aquilo que eu desprezo em uma mulher E o que ela tem que me atrairia? Um quilo de maquilagem no rosto e uma roupa extravagante? Ela adora ser o centro das atenções, mas não tem maneiras refinadas. Não percebeu a maneira como ela humilhou o marido? Esse foi mais um motivo pelo qual eu permiti que ela se insinuasse para mim. Desejava que Harry também notasse a mulher com quem estava casado.

Aquela análise que Sergei acabava de fazer sobre Alexa a deixou atônita. Ela passara a maior parte da vida se sentindo inferior à irmã por causa da extroversão e o charme de Alexa e, agora, Sergei mudava completamente aquela imagem, colocando como ponto de importância supremo o caráter de uma mulher.

— Eu não tinha pensado sobre esse ângulo. Pobre Harry...

— Esse é o tipo de casamento que não durará muito tempo. Aliás, eles estavam brigando quando eu saí do clube para vir atrás de você. E Alexa estava culpando você por ter estragado a noite dela por causa de besteiras e ter saído de lá apenas para chamar a atenção.

— Talvez eu tenha mesmo feito uma tempestade em um copo d'água — Alissa admitiu com um suspiro. Somente uma pessoa insegura como ela poderia ter tido tanta desconfiança a ponto de não notar que Sergei, na verdade, não estava interessado em Alexa.

Muito pelo contrário, até a estava desprezando.

— Porém, tudo tem o seu lado bom. Eu realmente gostei que você tenha entendido a situação de maneira errada — ele confessou e, gesticulando na direção de uma família que acabava de ocupar a mesa ao lado com as crianças fazendo algazarra, sugeriu: — Será que não poderíamos conversar em um lugar mais sossegado?

Alissa concordou e ergueu-se imediatamente. — Tudo bem. Aonde quer ir?

— Para o iate.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha e exibiu um olhar de dúvida.

— Eu não sei se...

— Se não for com suas próprias pernas eu a carregarei nos braços, angil moy — Sergei ameaçou, demonstrando determinação.

Alissa tinha certeza de que ele cumpriria a ameaça, caso fosse necessário. E, sem querer, começou a achar graça naquela situação hipotética e começou a rir. As derradeiras lágrimas que ainda teimavam em rolar pelo rosto feminino se misturaram ao sorriso divertido, enquanto eles se dirigiam à porta de saída do saguão do aeroporto.

Estava escuro e muito frio do lado de fora do edifício, e Sergei tirou o paletó que vestia para repousá-lo sobre os ombros roliços e delicados de Alissa.

— Eu só decidi ir embora por causa do que aconteceu no jantar entre você e Alexa — ela revelou.

— E eu jamais teria ido adiante com o casamento ou o contrato se fosse Alexa quem tivesse aparecido naquela primeira noite no clube noturno. — Sergei confidenciou, ao mesmo tempo em que a auxiliava a entrar no carro que os aguardava no estacionamento. — Até eu conhecer você, eu estava decidido a desistir do contrato porque eu não havia me atraído pela foto que os advogados me enviaram e nem tinha gostado das respostas que ouvira nas entrevistas.

— Está realmente me dizendo a verdade? — Alissa perguntou em tom baixo, assim que ambos estavam acomodados no banco traseiro do veículo.

Sergei acenou com um gesto positivo de cabeça.

— Então, quando me falou que eu e Alexa éramos surpreendentemente diferentes, queria dizer que...

— Que você tem algo de especial que Alexa não tem, solnyshko moyo. — Sergei a enlaçou pelos ombros e puxou-a para mais perto dele.

Alissa aninhou-se no peito dele e sorriu, feliz ao saber que Sergei havia escolhido ela, e não a irmã, para se casar. E que também a preferia em todos os demais aspectos. Ela imaginou como seria a reação dele quando descobrisse que ela estava grávida. Será que aquela revelação seria capaz de separá-los novamente?

A voz grave de Sergei interrompeu-lhe os devaneios.

— Se você tivesse me abandonado, eu iria manter Mattie comigo — declarou Sergei. — Aquele seu bilhete foi impagável! Você não dedicou sequer uma linha inteira para lamentar sobre o fato de me deixar. No entanto, para expressar a tristeza em abandonar Mattie, foi capaz de escrever duas linhas e meia!

— Mas não poderia ficar com ele! — ela exclamou, temerosa de que Sergei pudesse ter a mesma atitude com relação ao filho que ela esperava.

— Eu a deixaria visitá-lo ocasionalmente — falou em tom de gracejo.

Assim que entraram na suíte que ocupavam no Platinum, Mattie correu para encontrá-los abanando a cauda e latindo com euforia. Quando, finalmente, o cãozinho se acalmou, Alissa respirou profundo e, fitando Sergei com seriedade, avisou:

— Eu tenho algo para lhe contar..

— Estou ouvindo — ele respondeu com o olhar intrigado.

— Estou grávida. E isso é parte da razão pela qual eu pretendia ir embora. E não sei como iremos resolver...

— Grávida? — Sergei a ergueu nos braços com uma expressão de felicidade tão grande que ela ficou totalmente surpresa. — Essa é a melhor notícia que já tive em toda a minha vida!

— Será que pode me liberar agora? — ela pediu com um olhar desconfiado.

— Por que está me olhando dessa maneira?

— O contrato...

— Será que ainda não percebeu que aquele contrato voou pela janela no mesmo instante em que eu a conheci?

— Mas o nosso casamento não foi de verdade! — Alissa exclamou no mesmo instante em que ele alisava o ventre dela com uma das palmas de suas mãos gigantescas.

— Quer coisa mais real do que isso? — ele perguntou, colocando-a sobre seus próprios pés e despindo-lhe o vestido para, em seguida, pressionar os lábios contra o ventre feminino. — É fantástico imaginar que nosso bebê está aqui dentro.

Alissa ainda custava a acreditar na inesperada reação positiva que ele demonstrara.

— Você realmente está feliz com o bebê? Sergei exibiu um sorriso satisfeito.

— Não está óbvio o suficiente?

Inesperadas lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Alissa.

— É difícil para mim organizar as idéias. Você se casou comigo por causa de um contrato.

— Cujas regras você quebrou — ele recordou com ar de diversão.

— Mas, há apenas algumas semanas, você ameaçou me processar...

— E há apenas algumas semanas eu recebi um relatório completo sobre você e Alexa. E não precisava ser um gênio para analisar que sua irmã não era nada confiável. Eu já sabia a quem culpar. Descobri que você tinha agido de maneira impensada, mas nunca com maldade. E, então, em vez do processo, decidi lhe proporcionar a melhor lua de mel de que alguém seria capaz de ter. Será que as semanas que passamos juntos não lhe ensinaram nada a meu respeito?

— Apenas que eu nunca sei o que você vai fazer ou dizer no próximo minuto! Eu nem mesmo tenho certeza sobre o que você espera de mim ou se irá querer ficar com a custódia do bebê!

Sergei tomou o rosto dela entre as mãos poderosas e falou com firmeza na voz:

— Eu não farei nada que magoe você ou o bebê. O que quero é que fiquemos juntos para sempre.

— Para sempre? — Alissa arfou e começou a chorar outra vez.

— Para sempre — ele confirmou, e selou as palavras com um beijo temo e carinhoso. — O que eu sinto por você é algo que eu jamais imaginaria sentir por uma mulher. E fiquei muito feliz quando ouvi você dizendo para sua irmã que me amaria mesmo que eu fosse pobre. Alissa sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

— Você ouviu quando eu disse isso?

— Sim. A janela estava aberta e vocês estavam falando alto — ele justificou e roubou-lhe mais um beijo; dessa vez, mais ardoroso. — Eu a amo! — exclamou com a voz enrouquecida.

— Está sendo sincero? — ela perguntou, ainda com dificuldades para aceitar que seus sonhos estavam sendo realizados de uma só vez.

— Em cada palavra — confirmou ele e folgou o colarinho com dois dedos da mão direita. Em seguida, desatou o nó da gravata e a atirou sobre uma cadeira próxima. — Sou louco por você! — exclamou, erguendo-a novamente nos braços e seguindo com ela até a cama, onde a repousou com todo o cuidado.

Alissa acomodou as costas nos travesseiros macios e permaneceu sentada sobre o colchão. Sergei sentou-se na beirada da cama, próximo da cabeceira.

— O que fez você me amar? — ela quis saber, cheia de curiosidade.

— As atitudes mais casuais e espontâneas.

— Como o quê?

— Como a vez que brigou comigo para defender a moça do balcão da chapelaria do clube noturno; quando parecia um anjo no dia do nosso casamento; quando insistiu que eu enviasse cartões-postais das ilhas gregas para Yelena; e, principalmente, quando se recusou a considerar a hipótese de engravidar para depois me entregar o bebê.

— Mas você reagiu com indignação quando eu lhe disse que não poderia cumprir aquela cláusula do contrato!

— Talvez por causa do lado rebelde que ainda carrego. Entretanto, quando a vi resgatar Mattie e dedicar-lhe tanto afeto, eu fiquei ainda mais impressionado com a pureza do seu coração, angil moy. Só não gostei de receber aquele bilhete no final do jantar dessa noite e descobrir que você estava me abandonando sem nem mesmo me explicar a razão.

— Eu não podia suportar por mais tempo ficar assistindo Alexa flertar com você. E também, estava com medo de lhe contar sobre o bebê. Tudo o que eu podia prever naquele momento eram as disputas horríveis sobre a custódia de nosso filho — ela finalizou com melancolia.

— Eu não podia deixar que me abandonasse. Você é a mulher que eu nunca pensei que existisse. A mulher que jamais imaginei encontrar. Quando meus advogados me aconselharam a processá-la e pedir o divórcio, eu ignorei a recomendação. E, a princípio, achei que estivesse sendo imprudente por não me importar com o que você havia feito. Mas, depois, fiquei feliz por saber que tinha tomado a decisão certa.

Comovida com as palavras dele e a extensão de sua generosidade, Alissa estendeu os braços e circulou o pescoço largo, sussurrando em um dos ouvidos dele:

— Eu o amo muito mais do que você possa imaginar, Sergei.

Sem mais nenhum ressentimento e com a imensa alegria pelo filho concebido, eles tinham muita coisa para compartilhar dali para frente.

Alissa nunca imaginara que tanta felicidade poderia ser alcançada por ela.

Sergei lhe contou sobre o aborto que Rozalina fizera sem o consentimento dele e que aquela descoberta o levara a pedir o divórcio, como também conseguira na Justiça que ela perdesse o direito à grande parte da fortuna que lhe caberia por causa da infidelidade ao direito dele como pai.

Alissa pressionou com mais força as mãos que mantinha ao redor do pescoço de Sergei e entendeu plenamente o anseio dele por um filho, uma família, um circulo seguro de pessoas em que pudesse confiar, amar e trabalhar duro para poder amparar e defender.

Naquela noite, eles fizeram amor de maneira apaixonada e depois conversaram até altas horas da madrugada. E Sergei decidiu prolongar a lua de mel por mais uma semana.

Pela manhã, Alissa decidiu ligar para a mãe a fim de lhe contar o quanto estava feliz e que havia engravidado.

Jenny, abalada pela recente decepção com Alexa, acabou por ficar radiante ao descobrir que finalmente iria ser avó.

Cerca de um ano depois, Alissa estava terminando de colocar os últimos adornos na gigantesca árvore de Natal que havia sido colocada no centro da sala de visitas. Uma música natalina ecoava no ar, promovendo uma sensação de paz e alegria, ao mesmo tempo em que ela grampeava, com cuidado, as delicadas bolas coloridas nos galhos verdes e viçosos da árvore.

Mattie cochilava tranqüilo na frente da lareira, enquanto a pequena Evelina fazia o mesmo no bebê-conforto posto no sofá grande e próximo de onde Alissa se encontrava.

Evelina havia herdado os cabelos espessos e escuros do pai e os olhos claros e cintilantes da mãe. Após o período inicial de incômodas náuseas, Alissa prosseguiu com uma gravidez tranqüila e sem maiores problemas.

Sergei providenciou para que fosse oficializado um segundo casamento em Londres, assim que os advogados o informaram de que o matrimônio realizado na Rússia poderia ser anulado em virtude de Alexa ter forjado a assinatura de Alissa no contrato pré-nupcial.

Alissa adorou a cerimônia, e a mãe ainda mais. A suntuosa recepção que foi oferecida aos convidado representou o acontecimento social mais badalado do ano na cidade de Londres.

Jasim e Elinor compareceram à cerimônia, assim como Lindy, a antiga companheira de apartamento de Elinor e Alissa, que ficaram felizes em rever a amiga que não viam há muito tempo, pelo fato de Lindy ter estado muito ocupada com seu trabalho artístico, que exigia horas intermináveis de dedicação exclusiva.

Grande parte do ano, Sergei e Alissa mantinham residência em São Petersburgo, mas estavam planejando morar definitivamente em Londres, assim que Evelina alcançasse a idade escolar.

Os pais de Alissa haviam se reconciliado, embora tivesse levado alguns meses para que ele se livrasse de Maggie e Jenny estivesse preparada para receber de volta o marido que se arrependera amargamente da tresloucada aventura amorosa.

O pai de Alissa devolveu o dinheiro que havia levado por conta do divórcio e Jenny insistiu em retomar a quantia para Sergei. No início, quando Alissa visitava os pais, percebia a tensão que ainda havia entre eles, mas, com o passar do tempo, as feridas foram cicatrizando, e o casal, agora, parecia ter reencontrado o caminho da felicidade. Ela também procurara se aproximar com mais carinho do pai, aconselhada por Sergei, que afirmava não ser justo punir as pessoas pelos erros dos quais estavam arrependidos, pois ninguém no mundo era perfeito.

Infelizmente, com Alexa as coisas não sucederam tão bem. Após uma violenta briga com Harry e um caso desastroso com seu chefe, que era casado, ela agora se encontrava em meio a uma separação litigiosa. E, ao mesmo tempo em que se recusava categoricamente a devolver o dinheiro que havia recebido pela assinatura do contrato com os advogados de Sergei, tinha que lutar contra Harry, que pretendia impedir que ela recebesse sua parte na partilha de bens por conta do divórcio.

Alissa quase não via Alexa, mas as irmãs tentavam ser educadas uma com a outra quando se encontravam nas reuniões de família, para não magoar os pais. E, apesar do ocorrido naquele jantar desagradável na Turquia, Alissa não teve dificuldades em perdoar os deslizes da irmã depois que teve certeza de que Sergei não tinha o mínimo interesse em Alexa. E o que mais Alissa desejava era que a irmã, um dia, parasse de colocar o dinheiro como objetivo principal e descobrisse o que realmente era o mais importante na vida para se conseguir a felicidade.

— O otimismo é uma coisa muito boa — Sergei havia opinado uma vez, quando Alissa lhe confidenciara suas esperanças de que, um dia, a irmã acabaria por encontrar o caminho certo. — Só não quero que apresente Alexa para nenhum de nossos amigos solteiros. Não quero carregar esse peso na consciência.

Yelena passara a ser uma visita constante na casa deles e agora iriam passar o segundo Natal juntos. Alissa aprendera a falar algumas coisas básicas no idioma russo e conseguia se comunicar diretamente com a avó de Sergei.

Yelena estava encantada com Evelina e parecia não ter maior prazer na vida do que sentar-se em um canto do sofá e brincar com a bisneta.

O barulho da porta de entrada da sala sendo aberta alertou Alissa da chegada de Sergei e, ao mesmo tempo, acordou Evelina e o cachorro.

Mattie saiu correndo para saudar Sergei, enquanto Evelina agitava as pernas no ar, ansiosa para receber a costumeira atenção do pai.

Assim que Sergei se aproximou, Alissa o fitou com um olhar amoroso e exibiu um sorriso satisfeito. Até conhecer Sergei, ela não imaginava que, um dia, poderia existir alguém em sua vida com o poder de lhe proporcionar tamanha felicidade.

Sergei carregava com ele alguns pacotes e os depositou sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá, antes de afagar o cachorro e depois apanhar Evelina e aninhá-la em um braço para com o outro poder abraçar Alissa.

— Uma semana longe de vocês é tempo demais, angil moy — expressou com um suspiro antes de repousar um beijo rápido nos lábios rosados da esposa. — Acho que vou ter que manter você na cama por um mês para recuperar o tempo perdido.

A ameaça sensual provocou os instintos de Alissa e ela gemeu baixinho.

Evelina deu um grito de reclamação porque estava sendo pressionada no meio deles. Sergei a ergueu no ar de maneira brincalhona e depois a colocou de volta no bebê-conforto. Após acariciar os cabelos da filha com gestos cuidadosos, retomou a atenção para a esposa.

— Não sei o que você fez comigo! Eu senti saudades até do cachorro!

Alissa enlaçou o pescoço dele e respondeu com um sorriso;

— Nós também sentimos a sua falta.

Sergei a beijou novamente. A saudade era tanta que o corpo delgado dela se encaixava com perfeição nas reentrâncias da musculatura masculina.

— Ah! Eu já ia me esquecendo — ele falou, libertando-a para apanhar os pacotes que deixara sobre a mesa e que continham os presentes que ele havia comprado para a família.

Evelina ganhou um brinquedo inofensivo apenas para mantê-la distraída, e Alissa ganhou um fabuloso anel de diamantes, no qual continha uma inscrição na parte inferior do aro, logo abaixo do nome deles, e que dizia: Para sempre.

— Que adorável! — ela exclamou e o colocou no dedo junto com a aliança de casamento. — Vou pensar em você a cada vez que olhar para ele.

O derradeiro pacote continha uma miniatura de um cãozinho que mantinha uma semelhança incrível com Mattie.

Alissa pendurou o significativo presente em um dos galhos da árvore e sorriu satisfeita.

A babá entrou na sala e levou Evelina para o banho.

Sergei e Alissa desfrutaram de um jantar tranqüilo, enquanto trocavam notícias sobre as novidades da semana.

Jasim e Elinor os haviam convidado para conhecer Quaram na primavera. E, quando retomassem, ainda daria tempo para passar a Páscoa com Yelena.

Quando terminaram a refeição, Sergei repousou uma das mãos sobre a de Alissa e murmurou:

— Odeio quando preciso deixar você, mas adoro quando estou de volta, moyo zolotse.

— Do que está me chamando?

— De "meu tesouro". E é o que você realmente significa para mim.

Alissa sorriu e, em silêncio, agradeceu a Deus pela força do amor que eles compartilhavam e a bênção de receber Evelina para completar aquela felicidade.

— Eu também te amo muito, moyo zolotse.

_**Fim**_


End file.
